A Love Lost 2: The Sequal
by GokuBabe
Summary: This is the sequel to the story A Love Lost.Pan has realized the errors in her life and wants to try and make things better... will she grow up and stop acting like the child she had become? Trunks/Pan, Bra/Got... OOC, Lemon. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ.

This is a continuation of the story _A Love Lost_.

I don't have a title for this yet… so if you guys have any ideas please let me know!! I need help…

If you haven't read that, then you are going to be completely lost.

Please read and review.

**Prologue/Chapter 1: **

The plane landed after what seemed like an eternity and she immediately felt all the nerves in her body stiffen. She hadn't been back to Japan in 5 years and now here she was, getting ready to face all of her demons. She glanced to the boy next to her who was sound asleep in his chair; she smiled and knew in her heart the reason for all of this was him.

_Five years. I wonder how many things have changed, what everyone is doing,_ she thought to herself, thinking of her friends and family that she left behind. It made her sad when she thought of how she had treated her family and her friends. She had just gotten everyone back in her life when she left abruptly yet again.

The planes door opened and people started filing off; she reached next to her and shook her son until his eye lids opened, revealing his dark eyes underneath. He rubbed them, taking in his surroundings, watching the people around him get their carry ons from above. "We're here," he asked before yawning.

"Yes baby, we're here," she smiled watching as he fumbled around trying to unbuckle his seat belt.

"That was such a long flight Mom, please let's not do it again," he smirked, as Pans smile grew larger. That smirk was identical to his grandfathers and it made her smile every time he did it; just that little smirk made her remember all of her family back at home.

She turned her attention back to the aisle, standing and grabbing the two small suitcases from the storage above them. "Come on Chase, let's go," she instructed as he squeezed out in front of her, leading the way down the aisle out to the walkway into the airport. She kept her eyes on him, not letting him stray too far from her sight.

He had never trained a day in his life, he had no clue of his heritage; she never spoke to him about his father or the rest of his family. He had asked once; a day he had been snooping around their home and found an old photo album, but she got away with just telling him the bare minimum, nothing else. Even though he had met them all, he was so young that he had no remembrance of it; and now… now he was excited, he told all of his friends at his school that he was going to meet his family, that he might even get to meet his dad. That was the part that broke her heart. How could she explain to him that the reason behind all of this was her fault; that his own mother took the option of family away from him… she couldn't?

They made their way through the crowd and went to try and get their four bags from the carousel and somehow manage to get a cab to take them to her parent's house. She was still nervous about seeing her mother and father, she never came home when her mother went into labor; she had never met her younger sibling, who was only a year younger than her son, and she didn't think her mom would forgive her for that very easily.

She watched all of the different luggage go round and round, waiting to see her familiar ones; which never seemed to come. _Finally, _she smiled as she saw two of them coming their way. "Chase grab one when it comes by," she said eyeing them getting closer, as she went to grab the one she was in charge of it went right through her fingers; someone bumped her from behind.

"Got mine Mom," Chase smirked, placing the suitcase on the ground. Pan shook her head, "I would have had mine if I didn't get my arm knocked out," she laughed, sticking her tongue out at her son.

"Need some help there miss," she heard a deep voice boom from behind her? She turned around and came face to face with her father; her heart dropped, tears began to flow from her eyes, she wasn't expecting to see him. She didn't say a word, she jumped into his open arms, strangling him, her grip was so tight; Chase watched confused.

Gohan managed to pry his daughter off of his neck, smiling the biggest smile he had in a long time, just looking at her over and over again. "It's really you," he asked, pulling her in for another hug.

"Yes Dad, it's really me," she smiled, pulling away from him and wiping the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Gohan smirked, "I came to get you. There is no need for you to pay for a cab. Besides I have been waiting for this day for years." The two hugged once more before Pan realized Chase standing next to them, now with all four suitcases, watching confused.

"Dad, you remember Chase," she smiled, pulling the boy in front of her. "He's grown a bit since the last time you saw him."

Gohan shook his head as he looked the boy over, "He never grew out of the Vegeta stage I see," he chuckled. Pan smiled and responded with a head shake 'no'.

"Chase, this is your Grandpa Gohan," Pan introduced him to the man in front of him. Chase stared up at Gohan, not quite sure what to say but before Pan could say anything else he launched himself into Gohan's arms, nearly knocking him down.

Gohan was shocked; he wasn't expecting such a warm welcoming; he was actually expecting the boy to be reserved about the whole thing. But having him in his arms made him realize how happy he was for Pan to have come home.

Chase didn't say anything, he just stayed in Gohan's strong arms; happy to have finally met someone from his family. He had lived through his friends at school telling him he wasn't wanted; that he didn't have a family for a reason; but now that was all changed, he had his first grandparent, and he was thrilled.

"Come on Chase," Pan said, taking the boy from her father's arms. "Let's get our suitcases and have grandpa take us to our new home." Gohan grabbed two of the suitcases and Pan decided to get a cart for the other two and their carry ons; they made it out of the airport and into his SUV with no issues.

The ride home was filled with conversation. Chase was going on and on, filling his new grandpa in on everything in his life; anything he could think of he was spilling to Gohan. Pan couldn't help but chuckle at her son; she had never heard him go on and on like this, he was usually fairly quiet. But she sat and listened, joining in when she felt it necessary to clarify things and she couldn't help but turn and smile to her father; she already felt better being near him.

"Are you sure that this is ok Dad; I mean I don't want to put you and mom out," she asked as they pulled up to her childhood home.

"Baby please. You know that you never put us out; you and Chase are welcome to stay here as long as you want, we are happy to have you," he smiled taking her small hand. "Plus you still have someone you need to meet and maybe spend some time with," he added, letting a small smirk play at his lips.

"Thank you," she spoke so sincerely; she wanted him to know how much this meant to her. The start of a new life, a better life was getting ready to take place and she was glad that her family would be here to help.

Gohan popped the back hatch before opened the door and getting out. He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face; he couldn't believe his baby girl had come home. He slammed his door shut and walked to the back of the Escalade, grabbing the suitcases out and setting them on the ground. "When is the rest of your stuff coming," he asked surveying the small amount of things they had brought with them.

"It got shipped out yesterday so I would probably say by the end of the week," she responded grabbing one of the smaller suitcases and handing it to her son. Gohan nodded before grabbing the two biggest ones and making his way towards the house; he was surprised his wife wasn't out the door sobbing with happiness as soon as he pulled up.

He went to open the door but it was locked, reaching into his pocket he realized his keys were still in the car so he rang the doorbell. "Mom will be here in a minute to let you in, I'll grab the rest of the bags," he smiled ruffling her hair as he walked back to his truck.

Pan stood on the front porch waiting until the door finally swung open, but her mother wasn't the one on the other side; a small dark haired boy stood staring up at her and then turned his glare to Chase, "Who are you," he asked confused?

"I'm Pan," she cooed to the young boy, who continued to stare at the two strangers in front of him. But before she could answer she heard a familiar voice come from behind him and then a loud scream followed as she was greeted by her frantic mother.

"Oh my Dende, it's really you," Videl cried into Pans shoulder, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go. Gohan smirked as he walked up the steps dropping the last two pieces of luggage, but he decided not to interrupt the moment of happiness for his wife.

"Geta, take a bag and show Chase to the room we have set up for him," Gohan instructed the younger boy who quickly obeyed without any questions asked. He then turned his attention back to his wife and daughter who were still hugging and crying together. "Girls let's take this party inside shall we," he smiled ushering the two of the forward in the house.

He had finally managed to get the two of them in and they took off towards the living room leaving him with the luggage; but he was quickly side tracked by the two younger boys running down the steps laughing with each other. "Geta," he yelled causing the boys to stop dead in their tracks, "Where's Sammie?"

"She's sleeping," he answered the older man, not moving from the spot he was stopped at.

"Grab another bag and take it up and then why don't you help Chase unpack and get some pajamas on and I'll put in a movie for you boys," Gohan instructed the boys before they got too carried away in whatever game they had already decided to play. "And please try and be quiet while Sammie is up there sleeping ok; shut the door to her room for me."

"Yes sir," Geta responded and headed to the porch to grab one of the small bags, Chase followed and they were gone again.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief, he was glad Geta was here to welcome Chase and make him feel comfortable in his new home, he turned around and dragged in the large bag before locking the door behind him. He headed up the stairs to get the boys settled in for the night; giving Pan a break from everything. He put the movie _Bolt _in and got the two settled in the big bed; knowing they weren't going to make it too far into the movie.

It was way past Geta's usual bed time, but they let him stay up for the special occasion; and if he knew that boy he would be snoring before the movie even started, he needed his sleep. After getting them settled in he headed back downstairs to find his daughter and wife and join them on the catching up party.

X o X o X o X o X

Gohan walked into the living room that was still filled with chatter from the two women; he walked over to where his wife and daughter were sitting and sat down in between the two. Pan snuggled into her father as she continued to listen to her mom talk. "You gals want anything to drink," Gohan asked pulling himself up off of the couch?

"Gohan get that good bottle of wine out of the garage fridge, let's celebrate," Videl gleamed as she pulled her daughter into another embrace.

"I can do that," he grinned before heading out of the room. Pan watched him go and decided she should go check on Chase before she got to settled in to a long night of conversing with her mother.

"Mom I'm going to go check on Chase," Pan stated as she stood up from the couch, stretching her arms, she hadn't realized how tired she actually was. All of the excitement side tracked her from the way she was feeling, but now it was back. Videl smiled and watched her daughter exit the room and listened as she made her way up the wooden stairs, she sat in silence waiting for Gohan to return.

Pan made her way down the hall to the bedroom she could here noise coming from. She hadn't even noticed before that her parents had added on to the house; there was a brand new section with three new rooms at the end of the hallway. As she walked past the doors she noticed one was decorated with butterflies and flowers with a name plate stuck to it, _Sammie_, Pan smiled realizing that must be her younger sister, who she had yet to meet; she made a mental note to ask her mother about her when she got back downstairs.

She continued her walk down the hall until she got to the room that held Chase; she pushed the door open slowly and found two boys sprawled across the large bed with a movie playing, both were sound asleep. She stood in the doorway for a moment; realizing she had forgotten about the other boy she had briefly seen when she first got here; _I thought he was my brother, but if Sammie is my sister, who is he? _She racked her brain, thinking if her mother had mentioned anything about the dark haired boy. She had only caught a glimpse of him at the front door before her mother was smothering her when she realized who was at the door.

She walked in and covered the two up with a blanket before turning the TV off and heading back down the hall. She was very curious about the two children that were in the home with her mother and father and she had a million thoughts running through her head. She quickly walked down the steps and into the living room where she found her mother asleep on the couch; her father had already covered her up and turned off the lights; _I guess I'll have to wait till the morning, _she shrugged it off and headed back up the stairs to the empty room where her father had laid her luggage in. She decided unpacking would be better for the morning and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from her carryon bag, she changed into them quickly before climbing into bed and falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own DBZ**

**Please read and review. I know it's been boring but it's just the beginning!!**

**A Love Lost Sequel**

Chapter 2:

Pan could hear voices; loud voices, yelling. She could hear feet stomping up and down the hall outside of her door; she pried her eyes open and saw nothing but black. She glanced around the room until she found a digital clock; she let her eyes adjust and was able to read it, 11:37 A.M. She sat up quickly, shocked that she slept in so late; she hadn't slept till 11:30 since she was a teenager. She swung her legs over the bed and let her feet come in contact with the cold wooden floor; that sent shivers up her spine. She slowly walked over to the window and pulled the dark curtains open, revealing the snow covered outdoors. She sighed looking out at the snow; that was one plus about living where she had, there was never any snow; but she shrugged it off continuing on her mission to get herself up and going.

She managed to find her toothbrush and a sweatshirt and athletic pants in her bags; she changed quickly before heading out of her room. As she got closer to the stairs she could hear voices coming from downstairs; her mother and father and the kids, but there was someone else. She descended the stairs slowly, worried about who she might find, but smiled when she saw the spiky hair of her uncle sitting on the couch next to her mother. A large smile came across her face, she jogged down the rest of the stairs and over to her Uncle, throwing herself onto his lap, pulling him into a hug.

Goten was stunned, he hadn't been expecting such a warm welcome; especially since she had closed him out years ago. He was hurt when she told him to stop calling, that she wasn't coming home, but Bra was hurt worse. Her best friend was gone again; and this time she didn't want to talk to her at all. Goten sat in the hug without saying a word, letting Pan squeeze him and get all of her emotions out.

After a few minutes she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Goten I missed you," she squeeled hugging him once more before pulling herself off of his lap.

"I missed you too Panny," he smiled, watching as she composed herself. "I didn't think you were ever going to come back."

"Well I'm back now. Circumstances have changed," she said a little sadness playing in her voice. "I am glad to be home though. I didn't realize how alone I really was until I got here last night." She smiled looking around the room, smiling as she saw her mother and father and uncle all grinning back at her. She was about to say something when her right leg was collided into; and arms were wrapped around it and then found two other children sprinting into the room one flying to her father's arms and the other to Goten.

"Hey now, what's with the running in the house," Gohan asked curiously eyeing the three children.

"We heard a noise, it was loud and came from outside of Sammie's window," Geta yelled pointing to the girl in Gohan's arms. Gohan looked down at Sammie who nodded in agreement with what Geta had just said.

"It was probably just the wind," he said setting the girl back down on the ground. Goten began to laugh as the boy in his arms tightened the grip around his neck.

"Come on buddy, it was the wind; I've never seen you act scared like this before," he said prying his arms off of his neck. Pan watched Goten's interactions with the boy in his lap and then it dawned on her, the goofy hair, the blue eyes, it was Goten's son.

"No Dad, I saw something out there, it knocked on the window," he said pulling in close to his chest again. Goten stood up with Geta in his arms and shook his head, "Come on I'll go look; Sammie lets go," he said holding out his free hand. He then looked to Pan with a weird look to his face, "I'm sorry Panny what's your son's name again," he asked a slight blush coming over his cheeks.

"Chase," she answered a bit confused, "His name is Chase."

He smiled, "Come on Chase, grab Sammie's hand and lets go find this monster." The young boy let go of his mother's leg and walked over and took the girls hand. They followed Goten up the stairs to try and find the monster that scared them all.

"So Goten's a Dad," she asked turning to her father?

"Yeah, Bra found out she was pregnant about a week after you left. He just turned four a few months ago and he usually isn't a scaredy cat like that; he's usually the tough one that wants to fight with everyone."

Pans heart dropped a bit; she left Bra alone to deal with being pregnant, never contacting her once to see how things were going; Dende did she miss her friend. "He didn't remember Chase though," she said sadly.

"Well he never got his memory back. He went through therapy and Bra helped him all the time but he never could get it back. So they just moved forward and started fresh; they ended up getting married two years ago and have been happy ever since," Gohan said clearing up a few things.

Pan felt tears begin to fill her eyes, Bra had gotten married and she never even knew. She had been the worst friend in the universe; how could she ever make it up to her. Would Bra even want to see her now, or talk to her? She let out a deep breath before she heard trampling coming down the steps, screams followed, all the kids ran in with Goten chasing behind them, pretending to be a scary monster.

"Alright Goten," Gohan said pushing his kid brother down on the couch, "Don't get them all worked up, didn't we just have a conversation about running in the house?"

"Sorry Bro," he said laughing as he stood up and grabbed Geta off of the ground. He swung him up on his shoulders and turned to Pan. "Come over for dinner, we need to catch up. The kids can play together, I have a feeling they're gunna be best friends," he smirked looking down at Chase.

"Goten I don't know," she said nervously, "What about Bra?"

"What about Bra? She would love to see you," he said with the big Son grin slapped across his face.

"I doubt that Goten," Pan answered back, "I haven't spoken to her in years. She was supposed to be my best friend and I left her alone, at the worst time possible."

"Pan trust me, she still needs a friend," he said walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder, "It would make her day to see you again, she doesn't even know your back."

"I don't know…"

"Six o'clock, get directions from Gohan," he said turning and heading for the door. Gohan followed behind him, "You can come too bro, we can get the whole family together."

"No, we'll let you guys catch up, you don't need the old folks over there," he laughed at himself.

"Come on bring Sammie to play," he said glancing back to the girl that was now with her mother.

"I'll see," he answered. "Geta be good, don't drive your dad crazy alright," he said high fiving the boy.

"Was he good," Goten asked quickly before leaving.

"He's always good," Gohan smirked, "Bye buddy." He watched as Goten walked out the front door, hollering his thank you as he made his way to his black Range Rover in the drive. Gohan shut the door behind him and walked back to the living room, picking Sammie up off of the ground.

"Well Pan, I guess we should formally introduce you to your sister," he smiled handing the girl to Pan. "Pan this is Samantha, Sammie this is your big sister Pan." Pan watched as the girl stared at her; her eyes were exactly the same as her own and her hair was just how hers was as a small child.

"Hi Sam, it's nice to meet you," she smiled to the girl who continued to stare at her older counterpart. Sammie didn't respond, instead she wiggled to get down and ran back to her father. Pan was saddened by this, but knew it would take some time for her to warm up, just like any kid would.

X o X o X o X o X o

The day passed quickly. Pan decided she would go to Goten and Bra's for dinner; if for anything her son. All he talked about was his new friend Geta, and that made Pan happy. This was the first time he had made a friend outside of his school, and it was someone that didn't make fun of him or say nasty things to him.

She went into town during the day and managed to get herself a new phone and get Chase signed up for the school. The kids were on winter break for two weeks so he could start when classes resumed. It was only for half a day but her mother said she wouldn't mind picking him up and watching him once Pan was able to find a new job. That was going to be her biggest problem.

She put her job hunt on hold and got home in time to get herself showered and ready to go; Chase only took five minutes to get ready. He was so excited to go to his new Uncles house and he rushed Pan the entire time she was trying to get herself ready. Sammie had asked him to play twice and he turned her down; he was too focused on getting out of the house.

She borrowed her father's Escalade and headed into town. It only took twenty minutes to find the large house on the edge of Satan City; she was surprised at how nice it was. It was a two story blue house that sat on a large plot of land. There were trees surrounding it so it was secluded, there were no neighbors within 10 miles of their house, which was nice for a house full of Saiyans. She pulled into the long driveway and parked next to Goten's Range Rover, taking in a deep breath, her nerves were starting to get the best of her.

She managed to get Chase out of his car seat and they both walked up to the front door; as she was about to ring the bell the door swung open, revealing Goten with that Son grin plastered on his face.

"I knew you would come," he said, pulling her into a bear hug. He then turned his attention to Chase, "What's up little man, Geta's been waiting for you all day, he's upstairs in the play room," he pointed up the stairs moving to the side so the boy could take off up the stairs.

"Thanks for having me," she smiled, handing him a bottle of wine.

"Panny, you didn't have to do that," he smirked, "By the way that kid of yours is fast, is he close to super saiyan yet? I mean me and Trunks both turned when we were like 6 and 7, so he has to be close if he's got you and Trunks in him."

Pan's eyes went to the floor; she swallowed the giant lump in her throat and walked into the house. Hearing Trunks' name sent her heart into millions of pieces, she still wasn't ready to broach that subject. Goten realized it right away and tried to quickly change the subject, "Come on Bra is in the kitchen, she doesn't know you're the special guest," he smirked pushing her forward.

Pan followed the aroma and entered into the large kitchen at the back of the house; it was beautiful. There were windows everywhere, it was so open and big; it had everything. Goten walked up behind Bra and put his hands over her eyes, spinning her around to face where Pan was now standing. "Our guest is here," he whispered into her ear.

"Well move your hands goof, so I can say hello," she giggled as she tried to pull his rough hands from her face. He let them drop and watched as her smile faded and a frown tugged at her thin lips; then he watched the tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Pan's fear was confirmed, she didn't want to see her. "I'm sorry, I should go," Pan quickly said, turning around and heading back out the way she came. Goten left Bra in the kitchen to chase after her.

"Pan, wait please," he yelled as he watched her ascend the stairs. "Panny, stop," he yelled again, thanking Dende as she stopped on one of the middle stairs.

"I told you this was a bad idea Goten," she said angry, "I don't know why I agreed."

"Come on, just give her a minute, she was just surprised," he cooed, trying to persuade her to come back down. "Let me go talk to her, I should have told her it was you coming."

Pan shook her head and rolled her eyes before agreeing. She sunk down on the step and sat as he disappeared back into the hallway.

He walked into the kitchen and found Bra on the floor crying. He walked over and picked her up, pulling her into his chest. "Baby, come on, I thought you would be happy," he said rubbing her back.

"I am happy, but I'm angry too Goten," she said as her voice cracked. "She disappeared on me again. She was supposed to be my best friend," she cried into his shoulder.

"I know, but she's here now, and I know that's not the point but I know you missed her Bra, I know in your heart you are so happy she's here right now, in our home," he said pulling away, looking into her stormy blues.

She nodded, "I am happy. I am shocked. I am a million things right now, I wish you would have told me," she said wiping her tears.

"Yeah, I think I made a mistake there," he laughed. "Come on, go out there and talk to her, she is going to leave," he said pushing her towards the hallway. Bra nodded and wiped her eyes once more before going to confront Pan.

Bra walked to the stairs and looked up, finding Pan doing the exact same thing, crying. "I'm sorry Pan, I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"No Bra, you had every right to act like that. You have every right to hate me, I have been the worst friend," Pan said standing up and walking down the stairs, standing in front of Bra. "I missed everything. I left you, I didn't contact you."

"Pan stop," Bra said holding her hand up, "I have missed you so much, please just give me a hug." Pan chuckled before wrapping her arms around Bra and then before either of them realized they were jumping up and down squealing with each other.

"You married my Uncle, and have a kid," Pan screamed as she pulled away from her.

"I KNOW," Bra squealed back, "My wish finally came true!!" They went on and on for a good ten minutes, taking in everything. Bra was talking Pan's ear off, trying to fill her in on everything that was going on in her life. When she was finally finished they walked back into the kitchen where Goten was sitting alone, drinking a beer.

"Well I see that anger lasted really long," he said shooting a look towards his wife. Both of the girls giggled and sat down at the table.

"I'm making homemade lasagna, there's about twenty more minutes left on it," Bra smiled, "You want a drink Pan, a glass of wine?"

"Yes please," she smiled and watched as Bra grabbed a bottle of wine from her little wine fridge and brought over two glasses. She began to pour it when there was a knock at the door. Goten stood up and went to get it as Bra and Pan began to chit chat. They both stopped when they heard yelling coming from the hallway.

_"What do you mean? Were you not watching her," Goten screamed._

_ "I was fucking watching her you dumb ass," the unknown woman screamed back, "I went to shower and I came out and she was on the floor screaming. I took her to the ER and her arm was broken."_

_ "You are such a bitch, how can you let this happen," Goten yelled in the meanest tone Pan had ever heard. _

_ "Whatever Goten. Anyways I've got to go out of town for business for a month so I won't be around."_

_ "Good, this is the last time this shit happens, you hear me, my lawyer is working on this so you will never be around again," his tone was cold and it made Pan frightened. She had never heard her Uncle speak like this, not to anyone._

She turned her attention to Bra who she could tell was holding back tears. They heard the door slam and Goten walked in holding a blonde haired girl who looked to be the same age as Geta. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Pan," he said still agitated, his eyes were full of fury. He walked over and handed the girl to Bra, who looked at the girls arm that was in a pink cast.

"Look Bra, I got to get my favorite color," she smiled and reached into her coat. "The doctor gave me this marker for people to write on it," the girl beamed handing the sharpie to Bra, "You can be first."

Bra smiled back and took the marker and jotted something down on the hot pink cast. She put the girl down and instructed her to go find Geta and have him sign it too. As soon as she was out of the room Bra stood and walked over to the counter where Goten was leaning over the sink; not saying a word.

"Goten," Bra said quietly, rubbing his back, "Come sit down."

Pan watched as Goten turned around, his eyes were blood shot, he had a look that could kill plastered to his face. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself down for Pans sake, he didn't want her to see him like this. "What was that," Pan asked completely confused.

Goten didn't answer he just took a seat and picked up his beer, trying to mentally calm himself.

"That is our other child," Bra smiled, "Callie." Pan looked back at Bra confused. "When Goten lost his memory he had a fling with Paris, and Callie is the result."

"Oh my Dende," Pan gasped in shock, looking towards Goten.

"We've been trying to get full custody for almost two years now but it hasn't been working out to well. Every time she is with Paris she ends up hurt." Pan was amazed at the way Bra talked about Goten's other child; it was like she didn't care at all that he had cheated on her and had this baby with someone else.

"We found out Paris was pregnant two weeks after I did. She tried to get Goten to come back to her, but Goten said No. So after that she told us she wasn't going to have the baby, but that was all a game to try and get Goten to crawl back to her and when he didn't she got pissed and kept him in the dark for the whole pregnancy," Bra said matterof factly. Pan couldn't take her eyes off of her distraught Uncle, that had to be so horrible for him, she thought.

"So anyways once she realized how much work a baby was she was over it and she lives with us, but she has two weekends a month with her and we are trying to get those taken away, and I think now," she said eyeing her husband, "We have a shot, a broken arm isn't a small thing."

Goten nodded in agreement before downing the rest of his beer. He stood up from the table and left the room, they could hear the footsteps on the stairs.

"Bra, I cannot believe all this, I can't believe how well you are handling this," Pan said amazed at her friend.

Bra smiled at her dark haired friend, "I would do anything for him, he is the love of my life and even though Callie isn't technically mine, she is my baby girl. I have raised her since she was a baby and would do anything for her. It's like we had twins, her and Geta were born three weeks apart."

Pan sat in silence as those words replayed over and over in her head, _'He is the love of my life and I would do anything for him'. _Why couldn't she have thought like that, why did she let the love of her life get away, why?

"Pan are you ok," Bra asked noticing the dazed out look in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "Lets eat!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own DBZ….**

**Read and Review!!**

A Love Lost 2

Chapter 3:

The weeks began to pass as if nothing had ever happened. Pan had finally found a job at Satan City Hospital and Chase was back in school. Her mom had been doing an amazing job making sure that he was picked up and looked after until she got off work, which was sometimes after a 24 hour shift; but she never complained, even when Pan offered to find another babysitter.

Everything was going great for a change. She had become close with Bra again and Chase and Geta had definitely become best friends; they thought it was an added bonus that they were related. Chase really grew to his new family; he was happier then Pan had ever seen him before in his entire life; and that made her extremely thrilled and relieved. It was like they finally had found where they belonged and it was here, with the people she trampled on.

It was a cool Saturday morning; she had just woken up and was reading the newspaper when her cell decided to start ringing insanely loud. She hurried to the kitchen where she had it plugged in and saw that it was Goten, smiling she answered it.

"Hello," she whispered, even though everyone was asleep upstairs.

"Panny, it's your favorite Uncle," she could tell he was grinning as he spoke. "Do you have any plans for today?"

She thought for a moment, "Nope, I'm off for the next two days. I was just going to hang around here, maybe go check out some apartments closer to work."

"Forget that, come over! We are having a little get together the judge finally gave me custody of Callie," he beamed over the phone. Her heart started fluttering in relief. She had grown very fond of Goten's daughter and the stories that Bra would tell her about Paris were disgusting.

"We will definitely be there," she responded quickly, "What should I bring?"

"Nothing, it's just gonna be us and you guys, I think your parents are gunna stop by but Mom and Dad are out of town, so we are just going to do pizza," he responded.

"That sounds great, what time do you want us there?"

"Uh, hold on," she listened as he yelled to Bra asking her what time she preferred, she heard some rustling on the other line and then his voice came back, "Whenever Bra said, the earlier the better! I think we'll get pizza around five though so work around that."

"Sounds good Goten; I am so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Panny," he responded sincerely back, "Alright I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye." And the line went dead. As she put her phone back on the charger she couldn't help but smile, that had been the best news she had heard in a long time. Finally that little girl was where she belonged, in a loving family; she wouldn't have to worry about getting injured anymore, well except for her own clumsiness.

X o X o X o X

They pulled into the long driveway that lead up to Goten and Bra's house and parked in their usual spot. She got out and didn't have to worry about Chase; he was already out of his seat and standing next to her with his backpack of toys on his back. He didn't wait for her to get the cookies she made; he instead took off running to the front door. They were a little later than she wanted to be but her car shopping went a little longer than she wanted; still leaving her carless.

As she shut the door she noticed a black Mercedes parked on the opposite side of the driveway; it was a car she hadn't seen before, _must be Bra's amazing ride_, she smirked at the thought of her friend flying through town. _That's the kind of car I would love to have; if I didn't have a kid to cart around, _she chuckled to herself.

She began her walk to the front door when she realized she forgot the bottle of wine she brought her friend; that was their new thing, always bringing a new wine to taste. She cussed out loud and headed back to the car to grab it. She fumbled to get her keys out of her jeans pocket, but finally managed; she grabbed the bottle of wine, slammed the door and began her walk back into the house. Halfway there, she tripped. The cookie tray went flying forward and the wine hit the cement and broke. "Damn it," she yelled as she sat on the cement for a minute, looking at her scraped up hand and new hole in her jeans. She sighed and then realized that there was a hand in front of her, "Need a hand miss," the man asked politely?

She looked up from her position on the ground and came face to face with the one person in the universe who she was NOT ready to see. She wasn't ready to try and apologize, she wasn't sure if he would even listen; and now here she was, a damsel in distress and the prince had come to the rescue. The look on his face told her he had no clue who she was when he asked, the shock of it had set in, he looked dumfounded.

She got up without the help of his hand and bent over to get the cookies; he continued to stare at her. She wasn't sure if he was angry or just shocked but the only thing he was able to choke out was her name; and she shrugged, giving him a small smile letting him know it was true.

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He looked so different; his hair was short, he had it spiked up and he looked so much older. Not older in a bad way, but just like he had grown, matured over the past five years; she was sure that he thought the same about her, well older at least. But she did look different; she didn't have the muscles she used too, she didn't train anymore. She was skinny, not that she was ever fat, but there was nothing to her; she barely had time to eat while she worked and she lost a bunch of weight after her and Austin had ended it, she never gained it back.

"What are you doing here," he asked, finally pulling himself together to speak.

"I came to celebrate," she gave a half hearted smile, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"When did you get back, no one told me," he said, his face held a hurt expression.

"A few weeks ago, maybe a month, I've been staying with my parents," she answered quietly; she really didn't want to have this conversation now. She watched as his eyes surveyed her up and down, checking out every inch of her body; the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy, she actually felt nauseous.

"Your home for good," he asked bringing his eyes back up to hers; he felt awkward being this close to her. He hadn't seen her in five years and now she was back; he expected never to see her again, she wrote him off and he did the same. He hadn't even seen his son; he never even spoke about him because the subject was something that ran too deep. And now here she was back in Japan with his son, what did she expect him to do? How could he explain something like that to a five year old who probably feels abandoned by his own father? He began to get angry; she wasn't supposed to be back.

"Yes," she answered, she felt like she was being interrogated. She watched as he was about to ask her another question but stopped when he heard the front door open.

"Trunks are you ok out there," a female voice yelled from the front door? "I really need my purse please." Trunks cursed himself, he didn't want her to find out like this, but did she really expect him to be single?

"You better go," she said softly, taking a deep breath. He didn't say anything, he just headed towards his car, the black Mercedes she had been gawking at earlier. She pulled herself together as she walked to the door that we being held open by a tall, very pretty blonde, who smiled at her as she walked onto the porch.

"Hi," Pan said approaching the door, the girl let out a small Hi and let Pan in as she stood on the porch waiting for her purse. Pan walked into the kitchen where Bra was on the phone ordering the pizza, she looked around and found Goten and her father in the living room watching a baseball game and could hear all of the kids playing upstairs. She took off her coat and set it on the back of the chair and then sat down. Bra turned and saw her dark haired friend and immediately realized what had just happened, she put her finger up signaling 1 minute and finished ordering the 30 pizza's. As soon as the phone was hung up she ran over and hugger her friend.

"I am so sorry Pan," she whispered into her ear. "He wasn't supposed to come, he was supposed to be out of town on business."

Pan pushed Bra away, "It's ok. It was bound to happen eventually." Bra hugger her one more time and went to grab two wine glasses from the counter. "Shit Bra, I broke a wine bottle in your driveway," Pan said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Pan stop, don't let him see you like this," she said handing her a Kleenex from the counter, "There's no need to cry over spilled wine," Bra giggled, and so did Pan. "Plus I have wine, so let's have a drink and celebrate, this is a happy night."

Pan nodded in agreement as Bra poured the dark red liquid into her clear glass. She took in a deep breath and watched as Bra sat down next to her. "I'm really sorry Panny," she said again, hoping Pan knew this wasn't on purpose.

"Bra, it's ok, really, I have to get used to this, I was just caught off guard." Bra shrugged and they began talking about Callie. Pan listened and responded when necessary but her focus was elsewhere. She listened for the door to shut, for him to be back in the house, the same house with her and her son in it, and it happened a few moments later. She could hear the blonde talking to him, asking him when they could leave, what they were going to do for the rest of the night, then listened as he sat down in the living room with her father and Goten and hearing the sound of heals making their way down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Sure enough she came in and sat down at the table on the opposite side of Bra. Bra smiled at her and stood up and grabbed her a glass, pouring some of the wine in it for her. "So you must be Pan," she said giving her a once over, "I've heard a lot about you from your Uncle."

"Really, I hope good things," Pan chuckled uneasily.

"Yes good things," she smiled extending out her right hand, "I'm Cynthia, Trunks' girlfriend."

Pan felt sick, but she knew there was no reason too. This was what she wanted; her choices got her here in the first place, her choices pushed Trunks to the edge and made him hate her, her choices. She plastered a fake smile on her face and extended her hand to meet with Cynthia's, "It's nice to meet you."

Pan stood up after meeting with Cynthia and excused herself, she needed to regroup, so she headed up the stairs to where the four kids were playing. She smiled when she walked in, Geta and Chase were playing Mario Kart on the Wii and the two girls were playing with their dolls, she walked over and ruffled her son's hair and then sat on the bed watching the screen as the two of them played.

"Mom I want this so bad," Chase said breaking her train of thought. He jumped up on the bed and sat next to her.

"Well you'll have to ask Santa," she smiled.

"Mom, come on, please I have been so good," he begged pulling at her sleeve.

"No you don't just get a Wii just because; you'll have to ask Santa. If you have been as good as you say then there shouldn't be a problem." She grabbed him and began tickling him, he laughed hysterically screaming for help and soon enough Pan was being attacked by four kids. She couldn't help but laugh with them, all of her thoughts had left her head which she was looking for.

"Alright, Alright, Truce," she yelled pulling herself up off the bed. The kids were all out of breath, still laughing on the bed, begging her to come back and play. She shook her head, "Later, I need to go get a drink, I'm an old lady remember," she giggled.

"You're not that old," a deep voice boomed from the doorway. She turned around and was met with the pair of eyes she did not want to see. "I heard all the commotion, I didn't know there was an adult up here," he said quickly trying to justify his intrusion.

"Uncle Trunks," Geta yelled launching himself into Trunks' arms, "I didn't know you were here," he beamed.

"Of course I'm here," he smiled throwing the boy into the air and catching him, "Where else would I be, I had to come see my favorite nephew and nieces," he said walking over and picking up Callie and ruffling Sammie's hair. Pan watched as both of the kids squeezed him and giggled as they tried to mess up his hair, he walked over and dropped them both on the bed when he noticed the other boy in the room and he froze.

"Uncle Trunks this is my cousin Chase," Geta yelled pointing his finger at Chase who was sitting on the floor trying to set up the Wii. He raised his head at the sound of his name and smiled at the older man, "Hi," he said in his shy voice.

"Hey buddy," Trunks said, amazed at how big he was. He wanted to pick him up and hug him a million times, and tell him how much he wished he would have seen him, but he didn't he stood there with a million emotions running through his veins.

"Come on Geta, I wanna play some more," Chase said pulling the other boy down to the ground. Trunks watched the two interact, just like him and Goten used too, best friends.

Pan didn't speak, she didn't know what to say, obviously now was not the time to get into the whole 'this is your father' speech, so she just kept her mouth shut and watched as Trunks stared at their son in pure amazement.

"PIZZA'S HERE," Goten yelled so the whole house could hear and within seconds all of the children were gone, leaving the two of them alone once again.

"He's so big," Trunks choked out, still staring at the ground where his son had been sitting.

"He's five now; he has been growing nonstop," she said, still feeling very awkward.

"Why did you come back Pan? I have moved on with my life," he said looking up at her with a storm brewing in his blue eyes.

"I had to Trunks, I needed help. I was alone, I was broke, I had nothing," she said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't do this Pan, I can't do this again," he said walking to the door, stopping and turning around, "I gave you everything and I am just starting to get it back. Cynthia is the best thing that has happened to me and I'm not going to let you coming home ruin it."

"I don't want to ruin it Trunks, I am happy that you are happy," she said forcing a small smile onto her face.

"I have to go," he said walking out of the room and down the steps. He stopped and composed himself before entering the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table; he took the empty seat between Cynthia and Geta and tried to focus on the conversations that were going on around the large table. He felt a hand on his thigh and jumped at the touch, his eyes meeting Cynthia's worried gaze.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, trying to convince her that he was fine, he didn't need her to start asking questions; he never brought up his past to her, not even the fact that he had a son, she had no idea of the things he had gone through, and he didn't want to have to start explaining things to her now.

After everyone ate things began to wind down. The kids were settled into a movie up in Geta's room and the adults were lounging around the living room watching the end of the game. Pan had been reserved the rest of the night; she only spoke when spoken too and barely ate a thing. Bra felt horrible inside, even though Pan insured her that it wasn't her fault.

Pan sat on a recliner pretending to be watching the game, but instead she kept stealing glances at Trunks and his 'girlfriend' sitting extremely close on the couch; she kept rubbing her hand on his leg and he had his arm around her shoulders; she felt sick.

She stood up from her chair and walked into the kitchen where Bra was finishing putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "Bra, I think I'm going to take off," she said walking over to her blue haired friend and giving her a hug.

"Alright sweetie, call me tomorrow ok, we can go to lunch or something," Pan nodded in agreement. "If Goten asks what was wrong with me, just tell him I didn't feel good."

"I will," Bra smiled, pulling her friend in for one more hug.

Pan walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to find the kids all asleep in the bed. She walked over and picked up her son, and headed out of the room and down the steps; he was awake by the time they hit the last step so she sat him down and got his coat and hat on and then pulled her's on.

"You leaving," she spun around and found Goten, "Not even a goodbye huh, I guess I rank pretty low."

"I'm sorry Goten," she said leaning into his embrace, "I'm not feeling to good and Chase is sleepy so we're going to take off."

"Alright be careful, it's snowing pretty good out there."

"I will," she smiled and went to grab Chase's boots to put on him and realized they were both missing. "Where are your boots," she asked the boy who was sitting sleepily on the bottom step.

"I don't know mommy," he said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Let me go look upstairs for you," Goten said and jogged up the stairs, a few minutes passed and he came back down with nothing.

"Oh well," she shrugged, "When you find them tomorrow call and I'll come grab them." Goten smiled, "You want me to carry him out there for you," he asked?

"I'll get him," they both turned to see Trunks standing with his jacket on, Cynthia behind him. "We are leaving too." Goten looked at Pan, not sure if he should still do it or if she was Ok with Trunks' doing it, he wasn't sure from the look on her face.

Trunks pulled on his shoes and leaned down and picked up the boy from the steps, Pan opened the door for him and followed behind, not sure what to say. She followed Trunks out to her car and opened the door for him to put her son in. She watched as he leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, "Night buddy," he smiled, ruffling his dark hair before shutting the door.

"Thanks," Pan said quietly.

"Yep," he responded, "Good night Panny." And with that he turned and headed towards his car that was already started with Cynthia waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Love Lost 2: The sequel**

**Please Read and Review! This will be the last update till the end of the week, I got work and class starting back up tomorrow! Hope you guys are enjoying!! **

**Chapter 4: **

Trunks world began to turn upside down; seeing Pan that night at his sisters was a big shock and it sent waves through his entire body. He couldn't get her out of his head; she was plaguing him and he didn't want it, he didn't want her in his head.

The day she had left he was angry; he wanted to run and to the airport and tell her he was sorry and beg her to stay but his pride was in the way; he had been hurt one too many times. He began to withdraw from everything; his social life, his work, everything was deteriorating and he didn't care, all he wanted was her.

His mom tried to talk to him; tried to get him into some sort of therapy just so he had someone to talk to, but he of course refused. He called her a week after she had left; wanting to come to visit, needing to see her, to try and show her that they were meant to be; but she told him it wasn't a good time, that she was getting settled back in and trying to work through things with Austin.

That was the excuse the next three months he called. Always an excuse, always something going on, and he eventually gave up; stopped calling. It was too hard; she wanted nothing to do with him. His life was completely in the dumps; his entire life was gone again. Whenever his mom or sister would ask him about anything that involved the two of them he would instantly get pissed and leave the room; so no one asked any more. He never brought it up and not once spoke about the son he never got to see.

And then after two years of depression he pulled himself together. He got back to work, he began hanging out with his sister and Goten more, being involved with his niece and nephew and he started training again. He found a release through training, he was able to lose the anger and the sadness over time and he began to be himself once again.

Then it happened. He was at a board meeting and they broke for lunch. He walked to a little restaurant that was on the corner, two blocks from the main office and he met her. At first he didn't think he was ready to date but she told him they could go slow, and that was how it started until he realized he finally felt whole again.

Cynthia was 30 and she was a journalist and she was absolutely gorgeous; the plus to it all was she didn't have anything that reminded him of Pan. And before he realized it the slowness went out the window and they moved in together. They got an apartment in the middle of Satan City, close to both of their jobs and they began living their life's together. He never told her anything about his past life; never mentioned anything about the pain and hurt that Pan had caused him; he couldn't even find the strength to tell her he had a son that was growing up on the other side of the world.

And now as he lay in bed with his gorgeous girlfriend sound asleep next to him and she was all over his mind. His son, so grown up and only five who had no idea who he was, had no clue that his Dad was right in his face, he was still a nobody to him.

He sighed as he looked at the clock in the room, _2:36 A.M.,_ he lay still for a few more seconds before getting out of bed, he couldn't sleep, not now anyways. He walked out of their bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him; he didn't want her to start asking questions.

He knew he would eventually have to tell her about Pan; now that she was back he wasn't going to let her push him around anymore; he would see his son and if it came down to it a lawyer would get involved. He cringed at the thought of that; he really hoped she had changed for the better over the past five years; from what Bra told her Austin left her years ago and she never dated anyone else; it was just her and their son.

He walked into the dark kitchen and flipped on the small light that was over their sink. He looked out the window into the darkness; he could barely see the snowflakes that were falling. He stood looking into the dark abyss for fifteen minutes before letting out a deep breath and falling back into one of the kitchen chairs. He had to try and sort this out; he had to try and come up with a way to get her to meet with him so they could try and put their anger with each other to the side so he could try and form a relationship with his only son. He hated watching the way Goten was with his two kids and Gohan and Videl with their addition to the family; it made him sick inside and he needed that to stop.

X o X o X o X o X o

It had been exactly two months since Pan and Chase had moved home and now they were leaving again. She finally had saved up enough money for them to get back into their own place and had finally found a car too. Their lives were back on track; everything was going great.

Work flew by for her today, before she knew it, it was time for her to leave. She had been waiting for this day for the past week; she had been working non stop and some how managed to land herself three days off in a row. She went to her locker and grabbed her things before heading out to pick up Chase from Goten and Bra's; they had offered to pick him up from school today and she was happy to let them; her mom needed a break, even though she would never admit it.

Pan walked out of the building and climbed into her blue Corrolla. She started the car and dug her phone out of her purse she quickly dialed Bra's number and waited for an answer. The phone rang and rang and then went to her voice mail; she hung up and went to put her car in drive when her phone began to play her ringtone. She grabbed it and answered happy to hear her best friend's voice.

"Hey Bra," Pan said her voice was cheery, she was so happy to be out of work.

"Pan are you done with work already?"

"Yeah I was going to head over if your ready to lose a child," she smirked, "I mean unless you want to keep him for the rest of the weekend." She giggled as she heard Bra laugh on the other end.

"You know he is welcome anytime. He actually keeps my trouble maker out of trouble so I would be thrilled."

"Alright well I'm leaving now so I'll be there in 20," Pan said throwing her car in reverse and heading out of the parking garage.

"Actually we aren't at the house; we are at my parents so just come here. My mom asked me to bring them over."

Pan immediately felt uneasy. She hadn't been at the Capsule Corporation compound since the morning she left. The last time she was Bulma was not something she wanted to remember. She took a deep breath before speaking again, "Ok, I guess I'll see you in ten."

"Ok, but hey I want to warn you he's here. He's on the compound taking care of some paperwork in the international office, so heads up ok," Bra's voice was now low.

Pan cringed again, she hadn't seen him since their little party a while back, but what was the chance of running into him, Capsule Corp. was huge, the international building was all the way towards the back; "See you in a few." Both women shut their phones, letting the line go dead. Pan had millions of scenarios playing through her head; the one she was hoping for was get in get out with no contact, but knowing her luck that was doubtful. So she prepared for the worst, prepared to see him and maybe even his beautiful girlfriend too; she made sure her emotions were at ease, there would be no tears today.

X o X o X o X o X o

She parked her car in the driveway by the main house and sure enough his car was there. The same car she had seen him in the other day; the nerves in her stomach began to act up, that annoying nauseas feeling plagued her stomach.

She grabbed her phone and keys and got out of the car, heading towards the house, trying to move as quickly as she could so there was no chance of being spotted by anyone. But she stopped when she saw the lavender hair man coming through the front door, shutting the door behind him. The smile he was wearing on his face immediately disappeared when he saw her and now the bile was creeping up into her throat.

She watched as he continued to walk forward, right towards her; she froze. The scenarios in her head had covered this; but the things she was supposed to say didn't come out. Instead she stood in complete silence, hoping he would just walk by.

"Hey," he said quietly as he approached her.

"Hey," she responded quickly.

"What are you doing here," he asked, his voice sounded angry; she met his eyes and could tell he was holding back his emotions.

"Chase, I was going to pick him up," she answered quickly, keeping the conversation short.

"He's having fun in there, he's not going to want to leave," Trunks said letting a small smile play on his lips.

"He always has fun when he's with his cousins," Pan countered, "But I better get in there before he wants to spend the night." She forced a smile out, "Bye." He watched as she walked past him, his nose caught her intoxicating scent; the scent he used to have all over him and he wanted to reach out and grab her and hug her. He wanted to feel her body pressed up against his, but he knew he couldn't; those thoughts were wrong for him to be having.

"Pan," he yelled before she made it to the house. He watched as she turned around; he could see the tear stains that were no evident on her pale cheeks. He jogged over to where she stopped and ran a few things through his brain before speaking. "I don't know what you want to do, and I don't want to start any problems, but now that you're back and my son is here I want to see him and I want him to know who I am."

Pan looked at him confused; he was really bringing this up right here, right now in the middle of Capsule Corp. He couldn't have called and said something to her over the phone; he had to do it right now? "I don't know Trunks, I don't know if he's ready. We just got settled in to our new place, and he is still adjusting to having a family."

Trunks couldn't believe her, she was really saying that the time wasn't right? The time wasn't right for him to have a relationship with his son? "Are you kidding me," he asked shocked, "Are you listening to yourself?"

"What do you want me to say Trunks," Pan said her voice raising, it was beginning to get unstable, cracking as she spoke.

"Do you know what you coming home has done to me Pan? I have been torn up inside, I haven't been able to sleep, I can't stop thinking about you and him; I haven't thought about you in years Pan because it hurt so bad, I pushed you out of my life and when I finally have everything back, everything going smooth you come back; its like you knew you things were going good for me for once and you have to make your presence to shoot me back down; to rub it in my face that you are ok, that you have moved on, that you could give a fuck about me."

Pan began to feel the wetness on her cheeks once more, she didn't want him to feel that way; she didn't want him to resent her as much as he did. She listened as he spoke; as he let all the anger that he had been holding in out. She didn't speak, just listened; he obviously needed to get it off of his chest.

"What am I supposed to do now Pan, tell me? What the fuck do you want from me? I am asking you to have a relationship with my son, with my flesh and blood and you don't think it's a good time? Well I don't think that it's a good time for you to be here, I don't think it's a good time for you to come back. Why don't you take off again huh, run back to America, go find Austin, oh no, he left you right?"

Pan swallowed hard; his words were cutting her deep. "I'm sorry," she said softly letting her gaze fall to the ground. "I'm sorry for everything. I can't take it back Trunks, I wish I could but I can't. I don't want to make your life miserable I just don't think that I'm ready." She let out a sigh and looked up to meet his eyes, she could see tears on the verge of falling but he was holding strong. "Do you think this has been easy for me? Coming back here, having to face all of the people that I left behind, that I turned my back on? I have been a wreck Trunks, if it wasn't for work and Chase I would have probably been admitted to a psycho ward because I would be crying non stop because all I can think about are the wrongs I have done; the bull shit I put everyone through, I just," she shook her head, "I love you Trunks and you were right all along, I wasn't following my heart."

She watched now as his face turned to stone, as the tears in his eyes disappeared and were replaced with flames. "Take that back Pan, take that back right now. If you think that's what I want to hear you are fucking wrong, that is the last thing I want to hear out of your mouth."

"I'm sorry your highness, I take that back; I just thought you should know that you were fucking right, that I was the stupid one, that this is all my fucking fault ok, I am sorry," she yelled at him before turning and heading towards the house, she hadn't even realized how cold she was.

Trunks ran to catch up with her, spinning her around and looking into her eyes, "Don't say those words to me ever again you hear me, I don't want to hear that come out of your mouth again, it fucks me up Pan, it makes my heart go insane; I told you over and over again but you refused to listen. You chose to leave, you chose to push me away, and I'm not doing this anymore. I want to see my son, I want him in my life and I'm not taking no for an answer, so meet me half way or my lawyers will be involved."

"Son?" Both of them snapped their heads around to find Cynthia standing in the now open door. She looked to Pan who had tears falling from her eyes and then down to Trunks' hand gripped around the woman's wrist. "Is there something that I'm missing here," she asked trying to make sense of the scene in front of her. No one spoke, they were both frozen; "Somebody needs to tell me what the fuck is going on. Why are you making this girl cry and what is this talk about a son," she directed her death glare to Trunks who looked like a deer in headlights.

Pan quickly pulled her wrist free and wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried to calm herself down but turned her gaze to back to Trunks' and put her hands on her hips. "You never told your girlfriend that you have a son," she asked confused?

"What," Cynthia squealed, "You have a kid and you didn't tell me?" Trunks immediately shot Pan a dirty glare before turning back to his very upset girlfriend.

"I can explain," Trunks said looking to her with pleading eyes; "Baby please don't be mad, it is a long complicated story." Cynthia shook her head and began to walk away from the two now angry saiyans. "Cynthia," Trunks yelled, but the woman didn't turn back around, she continued walking towards the car.

"Thanks a lot Pan, this is exactly the shit I was talking about," he spat at her like venom before taking off after his very angry girlfriend.

He cussed at himself, this wasn't how he planned on telling her, he wanted to have things figured out with Pan first and now that was ruined. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do; he prayed she would forgive him, because if she didn't Pan would be dead to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own DBZ.**

**A Love Lost 2: The Sequel. **

**Hey all!! Here's an update I had time to do today. I got out of work early and don't have class so I was bored. I want to thank everyone who has added the story to their story alerts/favorites and I want to thank: CruelVidel, JesseGee, Loregar, Meg, TheLastSaiyan1991, SSJ3Goten, PannyBaby123, and SaiyanWolfGirl for their reviews! I have all these ideas going through my head right now…!!! So keep reading and reviewing!!! Love you all and please Enjoy!! : )**

**Chapter 5: Broken**

Pan felt absolutely horrible when she left that Capsule Corp. Compound that day. She didn't know what to do; the last thing she wanted was to put a divide between Trunks and his girlfriend. She wanted him to be happy and even though she knew that she kept saying the wrong things to him. All she had to do was say it was ok for him to come around more; it was ok for him to come over and start his relationship with their son. But instead she tried to push him away instead; and now she had caused a problem that could have been avoided.

When she got home that night she cried. She cried herself to sleep and she cried again when she woke up. She got Chase up and ready and took him to school, but instead of heading back home to enjoy her day off she called Bra and got the address of Trunks' apartment; she needed to apologize again and try to make things better.

It took her a half hour to get to his street and when she got in front of the massive high rise apartment she wanted to turn around and run; but instead she got out. She handed her keys to the Valet and walked in; she checked in and headed to the elevator, it was a long ride up to the pent house. She ran different apologies through her head; she wanted it to be perfect, to be sincere enough that just maybe he could forgive her once again, but when the elevator doors opened her heart broke.

There he was, sitting against the wall that was next to his apartment door his head was to his knees. When the bell dinged signaling the opening of the elevator he brought his eyes up and she saw his bloodshot baby blues and tear streaked cheeks; she had only seen him this bad once before in the past. She took a few steps forward to get out of the elevator before it closed, she was moving slowly not sure what to do. But she froze when his voice hit her ears and just stared at him.

"Just go Pan, I really don't need you here right now," he spat at her coldly. He pulled himself up off the floor and walked into his apartment, and she followed. She wasn't sure why but she had to let him know that she fucked up; that she would do anything to make it better for him.

"Trunks," she spoke nervously, her voice cracked; she hated that.

"I said go Pan, you've done enough damage for the week," his voice was still bursting with venom. He walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge reaching in and grabbing a beer; he then followed by grabbing a small glass and filling it with the whiskey he had sitting on the counter.

"Trunks please," she pleaded, "Just give me five minutes." His eyes shot up to her once again, he wanted to yell, to scream at her but he didn't he just shook his head 'no' and quickly threw back his glass of whiskey.

"You don't get any of my time Pan. You have ruined my life again and I really don't think I can forgive you anymore."

Pan looked at him confused and then she began to look around the room; there were boxes of things lined up in the living room and she looked back to him, "She broke up with you?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," he said sarcastically with the dirtiest look playing on his features. "Now please get the fuck out, I really can't deal with you right now."

"Let me talk to her, I can explain that this whole thing is my fault, that this was all because of me," she said walking closer to him, reaching out and grabbing his arm. He pulled away so fast; it was like she was plagued with disease.

"Don't you get it Pan it doesn't matter? She left because I could keep the fact that I had a son from her, something so big that now she questioned how many other little things I kept from her; she doesn't care that I have a son, she cares that I didn't tell her and now the trust is gone, so no you aren't going to talk to her," he said walking away from her once again, hoping she would get the picture and leave.

Pan stood in the kitchen frozen; she didn't know what else to say to him. She followed him into the living room, watching as he fell to the couch; "I'm sorry Trunks, I am so sorry that I let this happen."

"Don't you get it Pan, you have broken me so many times that I am damaged. I am miserable every day of my life because of you. I finally was starting to get myself put back together; Cynthia was mending me when you waltzed back into my life and broke me again," he said with tears in his eyes. "Please just go, I really don't want you here right now."

"I'm sorry," she said sadly before walking out of his apartment; she waited for the elevator and rode in silence all the way down. His words replayed over and over in her mind, he was right she had done it again; he had his life back, he had moved forward and now he was back to square one; the broken man she left all those years ago.

She figured she would give it a few days and try and try to contact him again; let him come over and see Chase, something to cheer him up. She had to do something, she wanted to fix him, she wanted him to be happy again; to be the Trunks she knew he was when they were younger. Or was it too late for that? Had she really ruined him, was he too far gone that he would never be that happy go lucky guy she grew up with.

X o X o X o X o

The day dragged on, she tried to keep her mind off of the sight she had witnessed this morning. The man she saw who was completely broken and filled with anger, but unfortunately that was all that filled her mind.

She picked Chase up from school and headed home; she had planned to take him out to do something fun together but she was to torn up, all she wanted to do was go home. They stopped at Blockbuster and she let Chase pick out a movie before they headed home; he begged her to call Bra and see if Geta could sleep over, and she gave in, but unfortunately he had gotten in trouble at school and wasn't allowed to play.

The evening passed just as slow as the afternoon; she promised Chase that even though Geta couldn't come over that they would still have fun, so she ordered pizza and pulled out the couch bed and put the movie in the movie "Up" and they ate their pizza and began to watch the movie.

Even though her thoughts were elsewhere she felt better being with her son; and she found herself wishing that Trunks was there with them, snuggled up watching the movie with them as a family and she felt her face flush. Her thoughts were broken about halfway into the movie when her buzzer went off; she hit the button and buzzed whoever was downstairs in before taking the pizza box of the couch bed and into the kitchen.

"Who is it Mommy," Chase yelled from his place still on the bed.

"I don't know yet," she called back before heading back towards the door waiting for the knock and she was just in time for three thuds on the wooden door. She pulled it open and was surprised to see her Uncle on the other side in a pair of black sweat pants and a gray Nike hoodie. "Goten," she asked confused, "Come in." She moved out of the way letting him in and shutting the door behind them.

"Uncle Goten," Chase yelled running over and jumping into his open arms, "Is Geta here?"

Goten chuckled putting the boy back down, "No buddy, he is at home, he's in trouble." Chase shrugged and jumped back into the couch bed, continuing to watch his movie.

"What are you doing here," Pan asked following him into her kitchen. "It's a little late for a drop by," she giggled.

"I know, I need somewhere to stay for the night and I didn't want to get a hotel," he said letting a sigh escape from his body.

"Uh oh someone's in the dog house," she chuckled at him.

"Yeah yeah, I am in the dog house, Bra is pissed at me and told me to get out so here I am," he said launching a fist into her shoulder, "Can I stay?"

"Ow Goten," she said punching him back, "Of course you can stay, but you got to tell me what you did to get yourself kicked out of your own house."

"Come on you know Bra, she freaks out of the stupidest things," he said rolling his eyes. He walked over to the pizza box that was on the counter and smiled when he saw three pieces of pepperoni pizza.

"Knowing you it was probably deserved now spill or no pizza and no place to sleep."

"Fine," he took in a deep breath before starting his story. "I took Geta to the mall after school today because he needed a new pair of shoes. We stopped and got something to eat in the food court when a woman approached me; it was Missy," he was cut off by Pans sound of shock.

"Missy as in your high school girlfriend Missy? The one you dated for three years and then she moved so you had to break up Missy? The one you were about to propose too Missy?"

"Yes Pan that Missy; so anyways, we started talking and she asked if I wanted to get together for dinner and catch up, so I said sure. I mean I was with my kid, I have a ring on so it's not like she doesn't know that I'm married and shit," he said trying to justify to Pan as she stood shaking her head with a smirk on her face. "So long story short I told Bra, she flipped told me I can't go, I said I was going no matter what and now here I am."

"Oh Goten you really are dense," Pan said hopping up and sitting on the counter by the sink. "I would have kicked your stupid ass out too."

"Why, it's not like it's a date; we are going to catch up, I haven't seen her in what 10 years. I'm not the same as I was back then and I just want to see what she's been up to. She could be married with a family too, who knows."

Pan shook her head again, "Goten you dated her for three years. If I remember correctly you were going to ask her to marry you; Bra remembers all this, she was in love with you back then and this crushed her, she hated Missy," Pan said trying to make him see the light.

"I don't see what the big deal is, so its whatever. It will pass, she'll be calling me to come home tomorrow morning, ready to apologize I'm sure and plus Geta is in a pissy mood so he'll be driving her up the wall."

"Oh Goten," she sighed, "Well you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Why don't you go in there and get comfortable we are in the middle of a movie. But when it's over the couch bed is all yours," she smiled.

"Thanks Panny," he smiled pulling her in for a hug before taking his pizza into the living room and getting comfortable on the pull out next to Chase, who was fully locked into the movie. He thought about what Pan said, and realized that maybe he was wrong about the whole thing, but he really wanted to go and catch up with Missy.

X o X o X o X o X o

Goten woke up the next morning and yawned before making himself get up off of the make shift bed. He could feel a pain in his back; the bar from the bed had dug into his back the entire night; he missed his king size pillow top at home.

He walked through the apartment and into the bathroom, he didn't have a tooth brush so he used his finger and then splashed some water on his face to wake himself up a little more. He yawned again before heading into the kitchen, he grabbed his phone and saw that he had three new texts.

_-I don't want to fight, but if you go out with her tomorrow don't bother coming home._

_-I can't believe you would risk your family over some dumb broad in the first place. I hope the hotel is lonely._

_- I'm sorry Goten. But this has really gotten to me. I am scared that you are going to go and see her and realize that your feelings are still strong for her. I couldn't handle that; I couldn't handle loosing you. Your kids miss you by the way. _

He ran his hand through his messy spikes before taking a seat and dialing Bra's cell. But she didn't answer. He wanted to explain to her that there wasn't anything on the planet that could make him fall in love with someone else; that she didn't need to worry about trivial things like that, but instead he was greeted by her voicemail. He left a quick message asking her to call back and then shut the phone, throwing it down on the counter.

"You'll break it like that," Pan said walking in rubbing her eyes. She walked straight to the coffee machine, getting it started and then took a seat on the other side of where Goten was.

"Trying to call Bra," he said defeated, "No answer."

"It's only ten, she might still be asleep," Pan said eyeing the clock on the stove.

"No, she never sleeps passed 8:30 anymore. She's always up with the kids, making sure they eat and getting them dressed."

"Well she is pissed at you so just give her some time; send her a text and tell her you're not going to go out with Missy."

"I am going to go out with Missy," he said matter-of-factly, "There is no reason for her to be jealous or angry at me for going out with an old friend. I mean come on, you girls are just crazy sometimes."

Pan rolled her eyes before walking over and pouring herself a cup of coffee and then one for the older saiyans. "Goten," she said trying to figure out a way to explain the situation to him, "Ok, do you remember when Bra and I graduated high school and Bra started dating Jon?"

"Yeah, that guy was the biggest douche bag," he laughed.

"Ok, but Bra dated him for what, two years before they broke up?"

"Yeah something like that," he replied, not seeing the point.

"Well what if Bra came home and told you she was going to go out to dinner with him; the guys she loved for two years plus some, how would you feel?"

Goten thought about it for a minute, "I guess I would be kind of pissed too. But I trust her so I wouldn't not let her go."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Goten, but if I was you I would really think about canceling. I mean we have Christmas coming up next week and do you really want her to be mad at you through all of that? You're talking about choosing this girl over your family, over your wife," Pan said emphasizing on certain areas.

Goten let out a deep breath, "I guess you're right Pan. I am an idiot," he said shaking his head. He stood up and put his cup in the sink, "I'm going home," he said before hugging her quickly. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"Anytime," she smiled, happy that he finally realized the error in his ways.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own DBZ**

**Please read and review!!!!**

**Chapter 6: **

The snow had fallen and the kids were on their last break before the New Year; Christmas was here and there was no forgetting it around the Son houses. The kids were insane, all they could talk about was what they had asked Santa for, how good they had all been and how they wanted to stay up late and sneak a peek at all of the presents.

Bra and Goten were back to normal; Goten wised up and never went to dinner with his high school sweetheart; instead he stayed home with his family. He explained to Bra that his intentions were never to hurt her feelings and that there was no way in hell he would ever cheat on her, but Bra had heard that before from a few of her former boyfriends and it left an internal mark.

Bra and Goten were having the families all over their home for Christmas Eve; it was the first time that they weren't going to the Capsule Corp. Compound. Bra cooked all day and was well prepared for her house full of Saiyans; she was thrilled. She hadn't seen Goku and Chi Chi in months and her mom and dad were always so busy that she didn't see them as much as she wanted. She put the ham into the oven, it was the last of the cooking that needed to be done; she had an hour before her guest were supposed to start arriving so she decided to make sure her kids and husband were dressed and ready.

She made her way up the two flights of stairs and walked down the hallway to her room. She could hear the shower running from the bathroom connected to their bedroom and smiled; at least one of them was getting ready. She decided her next stop would be with her son, he never wanted to dress up, he was just like his father.

She opened the door to his room and found him sitting in his bean bag chrair playing his Wii. She shook her head, "Geta I thought I told you to get dressed?"

The young boy brought his blue eyes up to his Mom's and smirked, "I am ready Mom."

"You aren't ready, son," she said walking over to his dresser and pulling out the dark red polo and laying it on the bed, she then went exploring the bottom drawer and pulled out his new pair of jeans. "Turn that off and come here," she ordered.

"FINE," he said clearly agitated. She watched as he leaned down and turned his system off throwing the controller onto the ground.

"Hey if you start with your attitude I will personally call Santa and tell him to take your presents back," she said giving him 'the look.'

"Mom," he pleaded, now running over to where she was seated on the bed. She was pleased at how good that saying had been working lately; she would have to think of a new one since Christmas would soon be over.

She managed to get him dressed and somewhat tame the untamable mop of hair on his head and made him go downstairs to wait for everyone to arrive. She then made her way to Callie's room, hoping she at least listened; she usually was the good child.

Bra pushed the door open to find her sitting on her bed with her dolls watching TV; but she was dressed in the clothes she had laid out for her. Both of her kids usually refused any sort of help when it came to getting dressed. "You ready to have some fun with your cousin's," Bra said walking over to her 'daughter' and sitting on the bed next to her?

Callie shook her head excitedly, "I can't wait to open presents and play with Sammie!"

Bra chuckled at the girl's excitement, "Well why don't you go downstairs and keep your brother out of trouble. If he starts eating the food tell him Santa's not going to come." She watched as Callie leaped out of bed and took off downstairs, any chance she got to tell on her brother she took it.

Bra continued her journey back down to her and Goten's room; deciding she should get herself ready. She walked in to find her husband standing at the closet in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs; Dende that got her every time. He was so perfect; his muscles were toned so wonderfully, even on his back. She walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist; letting her hands run up and down his amazing stomach.

"I can't find anything to wear," he said continuing to stare off into the closet filled with clothes.

"Where that button up shirt that you look so damn good in," she said kissing his back. He grabbed her arms and twisted around so he was facing her now.

"You know Mrs. Son, if you keep that up I may not need to get dressed."

Bra flushed and let out a giggle; she let out a scream as he picked her up and had her pinned to their bed in no time. He leaned in and kissed her, "I love you Bra," he said breathless as she leaned back up and kissed him again. They were lost in the moment, Goten was kissing her down her neck, his hands roaming every inch of her upper torso, he was ready to take this to the next level.

"Goten not now, I gotta get ready," she said regrettably. "They are all going to be here any minute now."

"Come on Bra, you can't do this to me," he whined and began nibbling her ear, hoping to persuade her otherwise.

"Goten, we can pick up here later," she said trying to push him off of her. They were already both intertwined in their sheets, and he rolled off of her so they were now facing each other side to side.

"You know I hate you right about now," he said giving her a dirty look, "You know you haven't done this to me in a long time Mrs. Son."

"And what is that Mr. Son," she giggled pulling herself up off of the bed.

"You know what it is, you know exactly what it is you devil woman," he said snarling at her playfully.

"Well I can start a cold shower for you, if you'd like," she giggled as she pulled her old t-shirt off and through it in the dirty close hamper. Goten walked up and pulled her close to him once more, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I'm going to have to punish you for this later, you do know this," he said seductively into her left ear. He could feel her body stiffen; she hated when he whispered in her ears, it was one of her biggest turn ons.

She was about to speak again when they both heard the door bell ring throughout the house. "Alright baby, I really gotta get ready. Put on that button down shirt, it's hanging in the bathroom on the back of the door."

Goten let out a sigh of defeat; she was saved by the damn bell. He quickly got himself dressed and tried to get the dirty thoughts out of his head before heading downstairs and facing their first visitors, which were most likely his parents.

"I love you," Bra yelled as he opened the door and made the trek downstairs.

He was halfway down the steps buttoning his shirt as he walked when he came to the first landing, he glanced over and could see a head of blue hair below and was shocked; Bulma and Vegeta were never the first ones to arrive. He continued walking down the second flight of steps finishing his buttoning as he hit ground lever.

"Hey guys," he said, his large 'Son grin' plastered on his face, "Merry Christmas." Bulma walked over and pulled him into a hug, "Merry Christmas Goten."

He released the older blue haired woman and stuck his hand out in Vegeta's direction, "Merry Christmas Vegeta."

Vegeta grunted and walked into the other room leaving Goten's hand hanging in mid air. He looked at Bulma who just rolled her eyes and shrugged before turning her attention to the two kids who were nosily looking into the bags of presents she had brought with her.

"Hey you two," she said walking over and picking up the two bags, "Those are for later."

"Grandma come on," Geta whined following her as she walked into the living room, placing them by the tree. Goten was getting ready to follow when the door bell rang again; opening it he found his mother and father. As he was letting them in Bra had managed to get herself together and join them downstairs, she was in such a good mood as everyone began to arrive.

Pan and Chase walked in next followed by Gohan, Videl and Sammie; the party was officially under way.

Bra was in the kitchen finishing up a few things talking to Pan when she heard the doorbell ring once more; her eyes looked to Pan, "It's probably him," she said giving her fair warning.

Pan let out a sigh, "I know, I just hope he is ok. He was a wreck the other day." Bra listened as she heard Goten open the door and sure enough she heard her brothers loud voice boom through the entire house as he greeted the kids. She could hear his footsteps coming towards the kitchen and when he entered she let out a gasp, "Trunks your hair."

"What's wrong with it," he asked walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"It's black," she said pushing him off of her, "And you reek like booze, are you drunk?"

He laughed as he walked over to the fridge surveying it for something to drink. "Yeah I would say I am drunk," he smirked, and grabbed a beer from the fridge; "Don't you guys have anything stronger around here?"

Bra walked over to her brother and eyed him up and down, she could see his bloodshot eyes; he was definitely drunk. While Bra was dealing with Trunks Pan snuck out of the room and headed into the living room, she ran into her grandmother who she had yet to see since she had been back, so of course she was being suffocated by a hug.

"Trunks you don't need anything else to drink," Bra said shoving him away from the fridge. "Why don't you drink water or something?"

"Shut up Bra, I can drink whatever the hell I want," he said loudly and continued looking around the kitchen for some sort of hard liquor.

"Is everything alright in here," Goten asked walking into the kitchen, seeing Bra's distressed look on her face.

"Everything fine my man," Trunks smirked walking over to his best friend, "I'm just trying to get a drink and Bra won't make me one."

"All the liquors out in the pool bar, you know that," Goten said confused at his friends forgetfulness and then from his wife's dirty look.

"Thanks Bro," Trunks yelled before heading out the backdoor. Goten turned his attention to Bra who was still looking rather displeased.

"What?"

"Are you an idiot," Bra said angry in her lowest voice possible. She didn't want her parents to hear and have her dad get involved.

"What are you talking about," Goten asked walking over to her.

"He is already wasted," she said getting right in his face, "He didn't need any more to drink and I was trying to get him to have a bottle of water and here you come and as usual act like a moron."

"Sorry," Goten said making a face of sadness, "I didn't know."

Bra shook her head and walked away, handing him a cheese and cracker platter, "Take this in there please." As Goten exited, Pan entered once again, "Is everything alright Bra?"

"Yeah, Goten is just a slow ass as usual," Bra smirked. "He told Trunks the liquor was all in the pool bar and now he's out there probably downing it all."

"Pool bar?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't been out to our pool house have you? It's in the back attached to Goten's gravity room," Bra said pointing to the faint lights out of the back sliding door.

"Nice," Pan said staring out into the blackness, trying to make out Trunks' figure from the house. "Hey is something weird going on with your mom and my grandmother? They look younger… I mean like they aren't aging?"

"Your mom didn't tell you," Bra asked shocked, "My mom and Chi Chi made a wish with the dragon balls to age like their Saiyan mates. So now any human that is married to a Saiyan ages at the same rate so they don't get old; you know how my mom was obsessed with that shit."

Pan looked at Bra wide eyed, "You are kidding me?"

"Nope not at all," Bra said shaking her head. "But anyways, I better take this food in there before they start complaining."

"You want any help?"

"No thanks just go have fun," Bra said smiling to her friend. Pan watched as Bra loaded up her hands and headed into the living room where their families had made themselves comfortable. But instead of following she grabbed her jacket off of the chair and headed out into the backyard, following the path to the pool house. It was cold and the wind was whipping but she made it to a large metal door, equipped with a key pad, "Fuck," she said out loud as she began to rack her brain. _What would Bra make her code be, _she thought for a moment and then she remembered the code Bra put on everything; she entered the numbers quickly and the door unlocked, granting her access to the pool house.

X o X o X o X o X

As soon as the door swung open she could smell chlorine; she walked in and shut the door behind her, the lights were all off except for one over the bar. She slowly made her way closer to where the light was shining and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him sitting on a chaise lounge with a bottle of rum in his hands.

"Trunks," she said softly, her voice cracked; she was nervous, not sure what his reaction would be. He didn't answer though, so she headed closer, moving slowly. When she got closer she could see him clearly now; his blood shot eyes, his new black spiked hair and the tear stains on his cheeks; he really was a wreck.

"What do you want," he asked as she approached where he was sitting; he took a swig out of the bottle and glared at her the entire time.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok," she said before swallowing hard. "Bra said you were drunk and I just wanted to check on you."

"What does it matter to you," he spat back at her, his words slurring now.

"Trunks, it matters to me because I feel horrible about what happened a couple weeks ago and now seeing you like this," she said looking him up and down, "Makes my heart ache."

She didn't even see him do it, but he lunged forward, knocking her back into the wall. He had her pinned, her back against the cool cement and her front against his hot body, she was scared; she didn't know what he was doing but she didn't like it.

"Your heart shouldn't ache for me, Pan Son," he said right in her face, she could almost taste the liquor coming off of his breath. "This could have all been avoided if you would have just stayed in the states."

"Trunks please," she yelped as she felt him grab her wrists and lock her arms down against the wall. "I'm worried about you," she squeaked out as she searched his eyes for some sort of answer.

"Well don't worry about me Pan, I am just fine," he spat back at her, his voice filled with anger.

"Trunks I love you, I worry about you all the time," she admitted, hoping he would let her go; he was hurting her.

"Is that what this is all about," he said pulling himself back from her and eyeing her up and down. "I should have known this was all one of your games."

"No Trunks, this isn't a game," she yelled back at him, tears welling in her eyes. Within seconds he had his body crushed against hers again, kissing her up and down her neck; he released one of her wrists and let his hand wander up her shirt, making sure to grab each of her breasts.

"Trunks please don't do this," she cried into his ear. He stopped his attack on her neck and brought his mouth up next to her ear.

"Isn't this what you want Pan," he whispered, "Don't you want me to fuck you like the whore that you are? This is all a big game to you, this is what you wanted the whole time, I should have known." His lips traveled down her neck again, he brought his head back to look at her in the eyes and then he stopped.

"Trunks please," she cried, her eyes full of sadness. He dropped her wrists and released her from the hold he had on her against the wall. He immediately turned his back to her, slowly walking away.

"I'm sorry Pan," he said turning back to face her, she was now on the ground against the wall sobbing. She tried to speak, to tell him it was ok but she couldn't; she couldn't say a word. She watched as he began to get angry and he lunged his fist through the closest wall before taking off out the door and then blasting off into the sky.

Pan sat on the cold floor; thanking Dende that he didn't go through with whatever was on his mind. She had not once seen him like that; the look he had in his eyes scared her beyond anything she had ever witnessed in her entire life.

She prayed that he wouldn't hurt himself; that he would go home and sleep off the drunkenness. She sat in the pool house for a half an hour before she was able to pull herself together and then she headed back to the main house, hoping no one had noticed her disappearance.

X o X o X o X o

Pan re entered the warm house through the same door she had exited out of. She through her jacket down on one of the kitchen chairs and then poured herself a glass of wine; downing it in one sip. She filled it back up and was just about to exit the kitchen when Vegeta walked in; he looked at her and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you alright," he asked his voice portraying no emotions.

Pan eyed him curiously, "Why wouldn't I be," she asked the older Saiyan, taking another swig from her wine glass.

"I am the brats father you know; I can sense things very vividly when it comes to my brats," he responded, looking down at her wrists. "He did that to you?"

Pan realized where he was looking and glanced down to her wrists, her right one was slightly black and blue from his strong grip. "I fell," she lied.

Vegeta smirked, "Whatever, I just wanted to warn you to watch him right now; he is very emotional and he had grown very attached to that harpy of his; you know how us Saiyans get when something happens to our women," with that said he was gone, leaving her alone in the kitchen once again.

She shrugged everything off once more before heading into the living room, she glanced around at them all sitting on the couches together watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ and she smiled; her eyes traveled to her grandmother, and then to her mother taking in what Bra had told her earlier, they really were beautiful and they fit so well with their Saiyan counterparts now.

"Come sit over here," Gohan spoke over the movie, patting the couch for his daughter to come join him; she obliged. The rest of the evening went perfect; the kids got to open their presents, Bra made a great feast for dinner and the entire family was together.

As she laid in bed that night, she couldn't help but think about what had happened with Trunks, and everything that Vegeta had said. Maybe she should just back off of him for awhile, let him work his own issues out with Cynthia before trying to get back into his life; even if it was just friendship she was looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own DBZ**

**So we are well underway now! Chapter 7 is here and I know I said there wouldn't be any updates this week, but as you all have seen I lied… lol…. I have been sick since Tuesday so there has been no work for this girl and I missed class on Tuesday also. So here is another chapter because I have cabin fever… Thanks to all the reviewers… you all know who you are by now ; ) You guys have also been the reason I want to keep writing!!! **

**Please Read and Review!! **

**Chapter 7: **

Pan's bed began to bounce; her eyes flew open to find a very excited five year old on her bed. She looked to the clock on her nightstand and mentally cursed herself for staying up so late.  
"Chase go back to bed, it's too early to get up," she said grabbing the boy and pulling him down next to her, "You can sleep here for a few more hours its only five."

But he wasn't having it, he jumped back up and started jumping up and down, "No Mom, Santa came, I saw all the presents under the tree," he yelled continuing his jumps.

Pan groaned as she realized it was hopeless, "Ok go out in the living room and wait for me," she instructed; and he was gone. She rolled back over and laid still for a few more minutes until she drifted back off into the darkness.

She didn't get to sleep long because the young Saiyan was back, this time pulling at her arm. "Mom, come on get up," he whined. This time she did as he instructed and pulled herself out from under her warm covers and out of the bed; she glanced at the clock and it read 5:45, she was shocked he let her sleep for another forty-five minutes.

She followed him in the living room and watched as he ran over to the tree; eyeing all of the presents that were laid out under it. "Alright let me get the camera and start the coffee and then you can go to town," she smiled heading into the kitchen. All of a sudden her phone began to ring from her bedroom, she looked over to Chase and asked him to run in and get it for her, he did as he was told and ran back handing it to her.

"Hello," she said, forgetting to look at the caller I.d.

"Merry Christmas," Goten sang into the phone from the other end.

"Merry Christmas," she said back smiling.

"Hey sorry to call so early but the kids want to talk to Chase and find out what Santa got him."

"We actually just got up; I guess we're running a little behind your household," she giggled.

"Oh yeah we were up at 4:30, so it will be nap time here in a bit; Santa brought me Madden 2010 though so I'm about to be running through that."

"Goten you are such a child," she said still laughing, "Alright well hey I better go and let him open his gifts and then I'll have him call you guys ok."

"Sounds good, bye Panny."

"Bye," she said before shutting her phone and laying it on the counter. She grabbed a cup of coffee and her camera and headed into the living room; getting comfortable on the couch to watch the show that was about to start.

"Can I go now Mom," he said already eyeing the biggest one.

"Yes you can go now," she smiled, "Just take your time there's no rush, ok." But he was done paying attention to her and he began ripping into his first present. And as soon as he opened that he was stuck, it was the Wii he had asked for; "Mom let's set this up, please, I wanna play with this now," he yelled carrying the box up to her seat on the couch.

"Open the rest of your presents first," she pointed to the fifteen that were still under the tree. "There might be something more fun in there." She stood up off the couch and began to walk to the tree when her door buzzer sounded, "Hold on, let me see who's here buddy." She buzzed in whoever was downstairs and waited by the door for a knock, sure enough within five minutes there was one.

She opened the door and her heart dropped, "Trunks," she said shocked.

"Merry Christmas," he half smiled, "here," he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

Pan was completely stunned, "You didn't have to get me flowers; but thanks."

"I came to apologize for yesterday, I was completely out of line, I don't know what I was thinking," he said looking deep into her onyx eyes.

"It's ok, I deserve it," she shrugged, "I should have just left you alone." Pans eyes fell to his right hand and she could see the cuts from where he punched through the wall at Bra's.

"It's nothing," he said pushing the hand into his pocket. "But yeah I just wanted to apologize, I know its early but it has been on my mind since last night, I wanted to come by but I was in no shape and I didn't want to start another fight; I just, you know I would never ever hurt you right."

"I know Trunks," she sighed, "I know you have been dealing with a lot these last couple weeks and I think I owe you the real apology," she began to say before she was cut off by Chase yelling for her in the apartment.

"Well hey you better get back," he said, "Merry Christmas," he smiled, before turning and heading back down the hall.

"Wait," she yelled making him stop and turn back around, "Come in."

"I don't know Panny, is that really a good idea," he said taking a few steps forward.

"It's Christmas, don't you want to see your son open his presents?"

His smile grew and he nodded 'yes', "I would love that." She moved out of the way and let him into the apartment, shutting the door behind.

"Uncle Trunks," Chase yelled as he grabbed the box that contained his Wii, "Look I got a Wii like Geta!"

Trunks laughed at the boy's excitement; "I see that buddy, you gotta have your mom open that thing up and maybe we can play."

"I got more presents to open first," he said pointing to the tree, "You want to help me?" Chase reached up and grabbed Trunks' good hand, pulling him towards the tree. Pan walked into the room with a fresh cup of coffee and handed it to Trunks who was seated on the floor next to Chase. She took a seat on the couch and grabbed her camera, taking a few pictures of the two of them together.

They sat together and opened presents and laughed; it was like they actually were a real family; even if it was only for one day. It only took 15 minutes for wrapping paper to be everywhere and all of the toys spread throughout the small two bedroom apartment. Pan stood up and walked over to the counter where her phone was sitting and sat down on the couch next to Trunks; "Here Chase, Geta and Callie called and want to know what Santa brought you." She hit send and handed him the phone, he waited till someone answered and then was off talking Geta's ear off.

"Is he always this talkative," Trunks asked turning to Pan.

"Yes," she chuckled, "You may think he is shy but he really isn't." They sat staring into each other's eyes before Pan broke the gaze.

"Thanks for inviting me in Pan," he said reaching out and taking her hand, "I was going to head into the office and get some work done alone after I stopped here."

Pan blushed as soon as she felt his warm hand encase hers, "That's no way to spend Christmas Trunks; I think your mother taught you no working on family holidays."

He laughed, "That she did." He took his other hand and brought it up to her cheek, caressing it.

Pan swallowed hard, she wasn't sure what was happening but she felt frozen. And before she knew it his lips were suffocating hers; at first she didn't kiss him back, but after a few seconds she couldn't help herself. He broke away from her, taking a breath, looking deep into her eyes; "I miss you Panny, I miss this," he cooed before devouring her lips once again. He let his other hand intertwine fingers with hers as he deepened the kiss more.

"Ewwww." The two of them instantly broke apart; Pan was as red as an apple and Trunks stood up from the couch quickly. Chase was standing in the center of the room staring at the two of them, confused.

"So what did Geta and Callie get," Pan spoke quickly trying to change the attention from what he had just witnessed.

"They got so many cool things; Uncle Goten said I can come over and play, he said he will pick me up and we can go eat at McDonalds," Chase said talking so fast that Pan was trying to keep up.

Trunks' phone started ringing and he grabbed it from his pocket, he glanced at the caller id and then walked towards where Pans hallway was. Pan watched as he walked out of sight and then turned her attention to Chase, "Is that what you want to do today go play at Uncle Goten's?"

"Yeah mom, Geta said we could go swimming today too," he yelled before running over and hugging onto her leg, "Can I please go?"

Pan laughed, "Yes you can go, but I think you need to nap first so I will call Uncle Goten and tell him that you can come over this afternoon, ok."

Chase shrugged and let go of his mothers leg before leaving the room and going into his, shutting the door behind him. Pan sighed and walked toward the hallway to explain to him he didn't have to go to sleep now but she stopped when she heard Trunks talking on his phone.

He was talking low, she knew he was trying to keep his conversation to himself and whoever was on the other end of the line; but she could make out some of the things he was saying. She listened more closely; her saiyans ears should be able to pick up his voice that close to her.

"_Yes I got your text. I didn't respond because I was about to be doing something, I'm sorry princess. Yes I want to see you, I have been miserable. No I couldn't find the necklace; I looked all over the apartment. I know babe, I know, I just don't know why you left me like that; you didn't even give me a chance to explain. I don't want to get into this now ok. Yes I miss you, I miss your smell, your kisses, yeah that too. Alright, look call me later after you leave your parents, I have your gift. No baby I bought it a month ago and I'm not taking it back. Ok, I love you Cyn."_

Pan moved quickly into the kitchen, she made sure not to show any emotion on her face. She pretended to be doing something in the sink when he came from around the corner, smiling at her. She forced a small smile onto her face and watched as he walked into the kitchen, "Where'd Chase go," he asked looking around.

"He went to lie down," she choked out; she couldn't believe he just said all that on the phone after he just kissed her like that. She felt his arms encircle her waist and she could feel the tears on the verge of coming out; was he really trying to play her for a fool? He rested his head on her right shoulder, leaning his cheek against hers, "This seems so right Pan," he whispered.

She pulled away from his grasp and walked over to the refrigerator pulling out the egg carton. He looked at her confused, "Are you alright," he asked eyeing her?

"I'm fine," she said continuing on with her breakfast. Trunks could feel the tension rising in the room and figured he should probably go before he started any trouble; he didn't want to ruin today, it was the closest they had been in ages. It was like their first step forward and he didn't want to take any back.

"I guess I should get going then," he sighed, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah you better, wouldn't want to keep your _princess_ waiting," she spat at him, that's when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"You heard," he said sadly. "It's not what you think. I mean it isn't the way it sounded."

"It's kind of hard to keep secrets when there's a Saiyan around," she said giving him a dirty look.

"It's not what you think Pan, we are just going to talk," he pleaded, "I haven't been as happy as I have been so far today in a long time Pan, and that's because I haven't been with you and our son."

"Just go alright, go back to your precious 'Cyn' and make up with her, because we will never work out," she didn't even look at him anymore.

"Pan, don't do this."

"Go, Trunks," she said pointing to the door, "Merry Fucking Christmas."

Trunks just shook his head; he couldn't believe how stupid he was; he could have just ignored the damn phone call until he left; now here he was back to square one. He cursed out loud before turning to Pan once more, "I wish you would let me explain."

"Out Trunks, get out," she said sternly. He didn't argue he just walked to the door and exited, smacking himself in the forehead as soon as the door shut. Everything was on the road to recovery and now he was the one that knocked them back to square one; but his heart was still broken and now he was torn between the woman he has loved his entire life, the woman that broke him completely and the woman he had grown to love who began to put the pieces back together.

He walked out of her building and down the street to where his black Mercedes was parked; but instead of getting in he walked passed it, he needed some fresh air. He barely noticed how cold it was because he was so deep in thought, he wasn't even really paying attention to where he was walking but he ended up at his parents. He walked through the gate and slowly entered the house; it was dark, which was unusual for his parent's home. He walked through the vestibule and headed to the kitchen; he needed a drink. But as he walked through the entrance he froze and his hand flew to cover his eyes.

"Come on you guys," he yelled absolutely disgusted.

Vegeta immediately looked up as Bulma let out a scream. "Get out Brat," Vegeta yelled not wanting his moment with his wife interrupted. But it was too late; Bulma was pushing against his bare chest, making him get off of her. Trunks had exited the room before he had a chance to witness anything else; he had been scarred by this very early in his life and unfortunately he knew this wouldn't be the last.

Bulma quickly pulled her clothes on as Vegeta did the same, now severely agitated. "Oh Vegeta go to the gravity room," Bulma said clearly annoyed, "It's not like we won't be alone again later." He didn't answer, instead just grunted and shot her an evil look before exiting the room. Bulma pulled herself together and walked out of the kitchen heading into the living room to find her son; which she did, he was sprawled on the couch with the TV on.

"I'm sorry baby, I wasn't expecting anyone to drop by, and you know your father," she said walking over and taking a seat next to him. Trunks' nose picked up the horrible smell of sex that was all over his mother, which made him jump up to get away from her. Even though he was 28 years old the thought of his parents together, the sight of his parents made him sick.

"It's fine mom," he said trying to change the subject.

"So what are you doing here," she asked from her seat on the couch. She could tell that something was on his mind; ever since he had moved out he had only dropped by unannounced on two occasions, both when he needed to talk.

She watched as he began to pace the living room; he went back and forward fifteen times before turning and looking at her with the saddest eyes. "I am confused mom, I am completely confused." He said walking over and sitting next to her; ignoring the stentch, "I don't know what to do; I went to Pan's this morning to apologize for something that happened yesterday at Bra's and she invited me in and I spent Christmas morning with my son," he said as he jumped to his feet once again, "And we kissed, and I felt amazing, I felt happy."

"But you still have feeling for Cynthia," Bulma interjected before Trunks could finish his thought.

"Then while I was there Cynthia called; and I answered, and Pan overheard everything and then she got pissed and told me to leave," he sighed, "And now I don't know what to do mom. I don't know if I drop the woman I'm in love with now for the chance that Pan and I could be 'us' again, or do I try and get my life with Cyn back?"

Bulma looked at her son; she felt bad for him, she truly wished she could take back all of the things that had happened over the past six years so his life could be better. "Baby," she began searching for the perfect words, "You have to chose what's best for you; You have to chose who makes you happy. I know that Pan and you share a son but that doesn't mean she is the right one for you."

Trunks shook his head taking in what his mom was saying; "I know mom, I just don't know what my heart is telling me."

Bulma stood up and walked over to her son, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Baby you know in your heart what you want to do, you just have to listen to it," she smiled before walking away, leaving him to think. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a long chappy because I took soooooooooooooooooo long to update!! Sorry guys, please read and review!! And thanks for all the great reviews, you know who you are!!! **

Pan sighed to herself as she looked herself over in her mirror; she knew she looked good, but she didn't feel good. The dress she had on fit perfect, it was her little black dress; the one she loved to wear when she needed to feel sexy, to feel good; but tonight it wasn't doing its job. She sighed again as she kept eyeing the woman that stared back at her; tonight she was supposed to be happy and excited to have some fun.

It was New Years Eve and she was attending the big party at Capsule Corp.; It had taken Bra almost two weeks before she had agreed to it, but she did. And now she wished she would have just said no, wished she could just be sitting on the couch watching the ball drop, eating a gallon of ice cream; alone.

Ever since Christmas morning she had been a mess; she wasn't really sad, she was more angry, she wanted the things he was telling her to be true; she wanted to have him again, to be hers. She took one more glance at herself before walking away from the full size mirror in her room. The house was quiet; Chase was gone for the night, her Grandma and Grandpa had offered to take the kids; all of them. At first she didn't think it was a good idea, but her Grandma insisted; what could go wrong with a grown woman and a grown saiyan watching a bunch of kids, right? She shook her head as she thought of the many possibilities that could go wrong; and knowing that group of kids probably would. She would give her grandparents credit though, well if they get through the night that is.

She walked to the kitchen, grabbing her matching purse and then slipping into her heals before heading out the door. The hall was silent, all that could be heard was the clicking of her heals as she made her way to the elevator. She rode down still thinking of what the night was going to bring; she knew he was going to be there, but would he be back with Cynthia? She hadn't bothered trying to call him, or to stop by his office, and he never seemed to try to call her so she figured he had run back to his blonde haired vixen.

The elevator dinged signaling she had arrived at the bottom and she made her way to the garage; climbing into her car she headed off towards Capsule Corp. feeling a little aggravated with the whole situation. She drove in silence, no radio, just thinking, trying to figure out what she would say to him; if she should even bother to say anything. Knowing him he would be drunk and he would get the courage to approach her and she would have to confront him; but she was hoping that he wouldn't, he would just stay occupied with his girlfriend so at least she could try to have a good time with her Uncle Goten and Bra. She chuckled, _Aunt in law, is that what she would be, _she thought to herself thinking of what Bra's title to her would be?

Before she realized it she was in front of the Capsule Corp. and the gates were wide open. She couldn't believe all of the cars as she pulled up; trying to see if she could spot the one she was hoping wasn't here, but she cursed as she saw it by the house. Pan circled her SUV back around, pulling into a spot a little further back, trying to stay as low key as possible. She took in a deep breath before stepping out of the car and heading for the front door; she had her fingers crossed that things would go well.

XxX XxX xXx xXx XxX

The first thing she noticed walking in were the decorations and giant LCD TV's that hung around the party room; all tuned to the pre New Year's celebrations. She hadn't been in the party room in a long time and it sure was different; updated. Pan looked around in amazement, all of the people dancing and talking, she tried to spot someone she knew and was lucky enough to see her father.

She stopped at the bar and ordered herself a vodka and cranberry before heading over to see her Dad; and as soon as she walked up his eyes turned to meet hers; he knew she was coming.

"Panny," he yelled over the music and grabbed her into a giant bear hug, "You made it and you look absolutely beautiful."

Pan couldn't help but blush as she noticed the two men her father were talking to turn and look her up and down, "Yes Dad, I made it," she smiled to the two men.

"This is Jon and Josh Macintyre they work at the University," Gohan said politely introducing the two men to his daughter; both extending their hands to shake her petite one.

"It's nice to meet you," Pan replied cordially, turning her attention to her father. "What time did you drop Sammie off?"

Gohan glanced at his watch before answering, "Around five, she was having a bit of a tantrum today; she didn't want us to leave; she didn't want to go to see her grandparents."

Pan chuckled, "A lot different than me huh?"

"Oh yeah, she never wants to leave our sides; you we could barely keep at home," Gohan laughed with his oldest daughter, "Chase and Geta were already causing trouble, they already had Callie crying about something when I got there."

Pan shook her head, "I don't know about those two; When Chase gets with Geta they just do whatever they want and it drives me crazy."

"Sounds like two little boys I used to know," he said turning his gaze towards his younger brother. "They will grow out of it; and besides my Dad can handle them, you know that."

"I know I just feel bad for Callie and Sammie they seem to get the brunt of the boys' jokes."

"Siblings, they did the same to you and Bra when you all were young," Gohan reminder her. "Alright dear I'm going to go find your mother and get her to dance with me, you have fun, I'll see you in a while," Gohan said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

Pan watched him walk away, leaving her in a sea of unknown people. She looked around for another familiar face, sipping her drink as she swayed to the music. She couldn't spot anyone, not even Bulma which was very unusual.

"Would you like to dance," a deep smooth voice cooed from behind her and she turned around to find her father's friend Josh with his hand out. She didn't want to be rude to the man so she obliged, placing her drink down and taking his hand with hers; the two headed for the dance floor and swayed to the slow song that was blaring through the speakers.

X x X x X x X

Trunks walked over to the bar, ordering himself a Jack and Coke; he sighed as he glanced around, he still hadn't seen Pan anywhere, he sensed she was here but there were so many people scattered through the two party halls that he hadn't run into her yet. He took his drink from the bartender and headed back to the area he had been; meeting up with his best friend and his sister who were laughing with another couple they had met. He walked back to them slowly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation; the two of them had been all over him since he had broke and told them what had happened on Christmas day. Bra was pissed at him; she couldn't believe he was stupid enough to answer the phone while Pan was in the same house as him, when he finally was getting somewhere with her.

Goten was just shocked; he thought Trunks had decided what he wanted out of Pan and the way he had talked was that Cynthia could never be his Pan. Goten had told him that he would help him with whatever was needed for him to win Pan back; but after the Christmas incident he had backed off. His thoughts were broken when he felt a warm hand take his cold one; he looked up to come face to face with his mother. "Trunks someone is here for you," she said as she leaned in close for him to hear.

"Who is it mother," he asked taking another drink out of his glass.

"Its Cynthia," Bulma said with a worried look crossing her face, "I know you didn't want her to come but she is hear and I don't want any trouble Trunks; we have a lot of business associates here tonight and we really don't need any scenes caused ok, so please go and talk to her and straighten this out."

Trunks groaned in aggravation. He had ended it with her the day after Christmas; he told her they were over and that as much as he thought he loved her it wasn't enough; that someone else was constantly on his mind. She said she understood and only wanted what was best for him, but now she was here. "Fucking damn it," he cursed as he stood up, his mother shooting him a glare. Bra walked over as she saw the confrontation between her mother and brother taking place; wanting to intervene before anything got out of control.

"What's going on," she asked looking to her mother and brother?

"Cynthias here," Bulma answered shaking her head, "I want Trunks to go talk to her so we don't have any problems here tonight."

Bra turned her attention to Trunks, "I thought you broke up with her?"

"I did," he answered coldly, sipping his drink once more. "She showed up anyway."

"Well do you want me to go talk to her," Bra offered quickly seeing the agitated look in Trunk's blue eyes.

"No I'll handle it," he said placing the glass down on the small table next to them and heading off into the sea of people.

X x X x X x X

Pan was surprisingly having a great time. She had only been at the party for just over an hour and she had already danced her ass off. Her father's friend Josh was funny and nice and gay; which was perfect for her because she wasn't looking for anything out of it. She loosened up and they danced to any song that the DJ played but Josh had to break when his significant other arrived to go and meet him outside and guide him through the massive party halls. Pan couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she walked to the bar and ordered a drink; after getting it she searched out Bra's ki, feeling it at the other end of the party center she decided to make her way there. She walked along outskirts of the wall and smiled as she saw Vegeta standing against it right next to the food. She stopped when she got next to him, "Having fun Vegeta?"

He grunted, "Does this look like fun to you brat?"

"Actually yes, I am having a lot of fun," she answered smiling at the older version of her son.

"Well if it wasn't for that blasted woman of mine I wouldn't be here right now," he said repositioning himself against the wall.

"Oh what did she threaten to take away the gravity machine from you," Pan asked as if she were talking to a child.  
Vegeta smirked, "No."

"Well then what was so important that made you suck up your pride and show up?"

"Sex," he smirked again.

"Oh gross Vegeta," Pan made a gagging sound; "You could have lied and said something else."  
Vegeta let out a muffled chuckle before shrugging his shoulders, "I don't lie."

"Whatever, I'm going to find Bra," Pan said sticking her tongue out to the older saiyans. She continued on her journey before finally spotting a speck of blue hair amidst a crowd of black and blonde, she let out a sigh of contentment not seeing any lavender, but then cursed remembering that he had died his hair the last time she had seen him.

Sucking up her worry about him being there and having to have the awkward confrontation she walked towards her friend anyways. Bra spotted her as soon as she close and ran over to embrace her friend. "Pan," she squealed pulling her close, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Pan laughed as Bra squeezed the life out of her and was finally able to get out of her grasp, "Yeah I've been here, I've been dancing with this guy Josh, my dad knows him," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really," Bra said smirking, "A new potential man for our little Panny?"

Goten started cracking up, "Isn't Josh gay?" Pan nodded in agreement and turned her attention to her Uncle, "That's why I like him!"

"Well good for you though, having fun," Bra added, smiling as she intertwined her arm with her husband's. "Isn't this place crazy, my mom invited like everyone we have ever met?"

"I was shocked when I walked in," she spoke before taking another swig of her drink, "This place is so much nicer then when we used to have parties in here."

Bra and Goten laughed in sync, "That was like 10 years ago, times have changed and you know Bulma she likes everything to be decorated to the tee." The three saiyans took a seat on one of the long couches and talked and drank for awhile; Bra was wondering what was taking Trunks so long, wishing he would come back and see Pan all dressed up but every time she thought she felt him coming he never showed. She was contemplating a way to get them together; to make them talk or dance or something together but she couldn't come up with a plan.

"Bra, hello Bra," Pan said waving her hand in front of Bra's distant looking face.

"Sorry I was day dreaming," Bra laughed tuning back into the conversation at hand. "Goten this is my favorite song, come dance with me would ya?" Goten looked at her like she was crazy but gave in and the two left Pan a lone on the couch.

X X X x xx xX xx XX

"What are you doing here," Trunks spat as he entered the cold air; he shut the door tight behind, not wanting anyone to see her with him and having it get back to Pan.

"I came to see you, I miss you," she said walking closer to him, closing the gap that he had left.

"I told you we are done Cynthia, I love someone else," he responded instantly taking a few steps back.

She looked into his stormy blue eyes and let a few tears fall, "Please Trunks, I am so alone without you, I miss you more than I ever could have imagined."

"I'm sorry Cyn," he said bring his hand up through his fake black locks, "I really am, but this isn't what I want anymore and you breaking up with me made me see that, made me see that I was foolish to try and forget her because she is my soul mate and even if she doesn't see it right now she will."

"She is never going to come back to you Trunks, don't you get that? She has walked all over you for years; you don't even know your own son? Why would you want somebody like that when you can have me; a person who loves you and wants to have a family with you," she countered, anger evident in her tone.

"You won't understand, what we have, or had runs deep inside of us and no matter where we are or who we are with it is stronger than anything you can imagine, it eats at you until you let it out," he answered, not trying to let her in on anything about his heritage.

"Obviously it doesn't affect her," Cynthia spat back, "When I walked in I saw her dancing with some guy; she was all over him."

"Whatever Cyn, just go ok, I really don't need any problems here tonight, we have a lot of business partners here and I… please just go," he said letting out a deep breath.

"I'll go, but when that bitch breaks your heart again, DON'T come running back to me, you are nothing but a piece of trash anyways, I don't know who would ever want you; well except for your money," she said giving him a dirty look.

"Fuck off," he replied before turning and leaving her out in the cold. He walked back into the party area wishing he could just turn back time and start fresh with everything; he cursed himself daily for choosing to go to New York all those years ago because maybe that would have been the difference in today. He walked back over to where Bra and Goten had set up there little area and stopped when he saw her sitting on the couch, legs crossed, dress riding up her thigh, his mind started going crazy; his stomach turned a few times but this is what he wanted, her alone, so he trekked forward, sitting down right next to her.

"Hey," he choked out, not looking at her.

"Hey," she said back, completely surprised that he had managed to get so close without her feeling him coming; but she realized she had been side tracked and was really not paying attention.

"You look beautiful," he smiled, turning to face her, looking her over once again. "I mean you always do, but you look extra beautiful tonight," he blushed; he knew he must sound like an idiot.

"Thank you," her voice was soft, barely loud enough for him to comprehend. "You look nice too." They sat in silence, neither party knowing what to say to the other.

"Dance with me," he said quickly standing and reaching out for her hand, "Please."

"I don't know Trunks," she began but stopped when her eyes met his. She didn't say anything else just reached out and took the hand of the dark haired man now in front of her. He lead her onto the dance floor, a slow song was playing, one that he hadn't heard; he positioned his hands and pulled her close, swaying to the song as it played.

From the other side of the room Goten and Bra stopped dancing and stared at the couple who now was in the center of the dance floor; Bra screamed as she hugged Goten, this was exactly what she wanted to happen; her whole night was devoted to get the two of them together somehow; well at least together for a minute. Goten laughed at his wife, and pulled her off to the bar so Pan didn't catch a glimpse of her acting crazy.

To Be Continued…………………….


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own DBZ…..**

**Ok here we go Chapter 9. I hope you guys are liking the story so far, this one isn't going to be as long as the other one but we still have a few chapters to go so no worries! Sorry updates are taking so long, its midterm time! But anyways I hope you like it, Please read and review!! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, you guys rock!**

They danced in complete silence; at first it was awkward, the kept a distance between their bodies, but as the second song played Pan readjusted herself and laid her head onto his shoulder. As the second song ended they both broke apart; the crowd on the dance floor changed as a fast paced song had taken over. Pan smiled as she walked back towards the table where they had been sitting previously and sat, grabbing her drink, watching as he sat close.

"Thanks for dancing with me," his voice was low, and a smile was evident on his face.

"Not a problem," she responded with a wink and took a long drink as she glanced around the room for Bra and Goten, letting out a giggle as she saw them making out in the far corner. They were like a younger version of Bulma and Vegeta; they couldn't resist one another and usually there lust got the best of them.

Pan's thoughts were broken by a voice penetrating through her ears; she turned her head to see Bulma and smiled, standing to embrace her in a hug. "Bulma the party is amazing," Pan said into the older woman's ear.

"Thank you Pan," Bulma responded, smiling as she pulled away. "You look great; I love that dress," Bulma said looking Pan up and down, a slight redness began to take over Pan's ivory cheeks. Bulma turned her attention to her son who was still sitting on one of the leather couches, "Are you ready?"

Trunks groaned, "No."

"Don't start, we need to make the speech now before everyone is too drunk," Bulma responded to her son's unwillingness. She watched as he brought his hand up and through his black spikes, which she did not like, he reminded her too much of Vegeta and nothing like her.

"Fine," he sighed, picking up his drink and downing it before climbing to his feet. He turned his attention to Pan who was still standing watching the interaction between him and his mother. "Wait for me?"

She let a small smile form on her lips, "I'll be here." Trunks' whole expression changed those were exactly the words he wanted to hear; he walked over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek and headed off behind his mother.

Pan let out a large breath, falling back onto the leather couch, trying to figure out what she was doing; she still hadn't found out what was going on with him and Cynthia; she needed to talk to Bra before he decided to reappear.

She stood up; taking a glass of wine from the waitress' tray before locating Bra once more. She was about to begin making her way through the crowd to the other side of the room when she heard a female voice call out her name. She turned around and found a tall brunette in a tight bright purple dress and a rather large stomach patruding out. It took her a minute to recognize the woman who now stood in front of her but as she studied her features she realized it was one of her best friends from high school; someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Lauren," Pan smiled?

"Pan, how are you," the other woman walked up, leaning in they embraced in a hug.

"Good, how are you?"

"Pregnant," Lauren responded instinctually rubbing her hand over her large stomach. "I didn't even know you still lived here."

"Yeah I ended up not leaving for college; I just went to Satan University and I live in the city now," Pan smiled before they both made their way to the couch and took a seat once more.

"That's too bad," Lauren said shaking her head.

"What about you, what have you been up to since high school," Pan said quickly changing the subject away from herself.

"Well I went to London for a semester, but I transferred to the states to go to school with Pat," she smiled as she reminisced about her life after high school, "I got pregnant Junior year and we got married, Pan finished veterinary school and I stayed home with our son."

"Wow you and Pat made it huh," Pan said trying to sound interested, "All that worrying for nothing."

Lauren chuckled, "Yes we did; we still live in the states, Ohio actually, and we have two kids and a third on the way."

"Three kids, wow," Pan said shocked, she had enough trouble raising one. She watched as the woman in front of her dug into her purse pulling out a little envelope filled with pictures; her kids were adorable.

"Yes," Lauren glowed as she spoke about her life, "But what about you, what are you doing? Did you marry that guy you were dating; that you were in love with?"

Pan instantly began to dread this conversation; her life was nothing like Lauren's was. Nothing had gone the way she had planned, school, marriage, having a family. "Well I have a son," Pan smiled, the only thing she had to gloat about.

"Really, I never thought you would have kids Pan," Laruen almost screamed, "Do you have any pictures?"

Pan nodded and reached for her black purse; she reached in and pulled out her wallet, opening to reveal a lone picture of her and Chase taken at Bra and Goten's one night. "This is Chase," Pan said turning the wallet for Lauren to see.

"Oh Pan he is so precious," she gushed as she looked at the smiling boy in the picture, "So who's the lucky man?" Lauren reached out and grabbed Pans hand ready to see a large stone on her ring finger but found it empty.

"No man," Pan said swallowing, feeling a sudden oncoming of dry mouth, "Just me and Chase."

"Who's his daddy," Lauren asked surprised? But before Pan could respond a voice boomed over the speaker system and all attention was turned toward the little stage in the middle of the two rooms. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Bra all stood in front of the large crowd and every set of eyes were glued to them.

Bulma began speaking, thanking everyone for coming, she introduced her family and proceeded to give the microphone to her son, the president of Capsule Corporation. Pan watched intently as Trunks spoke; he was so powerful, everyone listened, but she snapped out of it when Lauren began to say something.

"Is that Chase's Dad," she asked pointing to the stage, "Mrs. Briefs husband?"

Pan instantly shook her head, "No," she said her voice loud, that caught her a bit off guard. "That is Chase's father," Pan said pointing to the other side of the stage.

"Trunks," Lauren said shocked, "And you guys aren't together; I thought you two would be together forever."

Pan shrugged, "Things go wrong unfortunately; I need to use the restroom though, it was nice running into you." She quickly stood up making her way opposite of the bathrooms to the back door, she needed air. Talking to Lauren made her realize how off track her life had gone and unfortunately that wasn't a good feeling.

She charged out the door and into the dark brisk air; a chill shook her entire body but she didn't move from the spot she had chosen to stand. Pan sat on the bench, it was so quiet out. She walked forward, down the stone path, her body seemed to adjust, the freezing air didn't bother her as much. She spotted her favorite bench and walked over taking a seat, looking out over the now frozen pond.

She began to think back to high school and prom and the night they all said their goodbyes. They all had different plans for college; some staying, a lot going and a few heading straight out into the work force. She was lost in thoughts of the past when she felt fabric fall around her shoulders; shaking herself from the past she came back to the present, turning her head to see a tall dark haired man walking around and taking a seat next to her.

"I was wondering where you ran too," he smiled, placing a warm hand on her bare thigh, "You weren't where I left you."

"I needed some fresh air," Pan answered quickly, forcing a small smile onto her face, "Its overwhelming in there."

"Tell me about it; I just had to get up on stage remember," he smiled, looking into her eyes, trying to read the unusual expression on her face. "You ok?" He watched as the dark haired saiyan shrugged, and without thought he extended his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest.

"I ran into Lauren," Pan said softly as she laid against his hard chest.

"Lauren from high school?"

"Yeah," Pan sighed, "Of course she is still Mrs. Perfect, just like in high school, everything worked out for her," she said her voice slightly cracking.

"Come on Panny, I'm sure half of what she said was fabricated, just like in high school," Trunks pulled away and looked her in the eye, "You really think Lauren has the perfect life?"

"She married Pat, they are about to have their third kid, he's a vet, she's a stay at home mom, they live in Ohio," Pan rambled on, trying to explain to Trunks, but she was taken aback as he started laughing.

"She married Pat but they ended up divorced, they had a one night stand and she ended up pregnant again; she lives with her sister in Ohio because if she moved back here he was going to fight for custody and she knew he would win cause he could afford a top notch lawyer."

Pan looked at him like she had just seen a ghost, "She never led on to anything like that."

"I talk to Pat every couple weeks," Trunks shrugged, "She isn't little miss perfect." Pan sighed and leaned back into Trunks' chest, taking in everything he had just said. She couldn't help but wonder why Lauren would lie like that; but figured she didn't want to let people know how fucked up she actually was; it made her feel better about herself portraying a lie than real life.

"Happy New Years Panny," Trunks said wrapping his arms around her, "It's midnight."

"Happy New Years," she smiled and leaned up placing a soft kiss on his lips; she pulled away and smirked at him adjusting herself to sit upward once more. "So Mr. Briefs, what is the deal with that girlfriend of yours?"

Trunks smirked back, "I dumped her."

"Oh yeah," Pan asked, her attention seemed to be caught by that statement, "Rumor has it she was here tonight?"

Trunks nodded, "She was, uninvited. I told her to get lost though; I seem to only have eyes for this other woman." Trunks stood up from the cold bench and reached out his hands, watching as Pan grasped them and stood up. "Stay here with me tonight."

"I don't think that's where we need to begin Trunks; I think we need to work on being friends again before we try and trek forward," she responded, looking to the ground.

"That's fine. Then stay with me as my friend; you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," he said taking his hand to her chin and lifting her face so he could see her dark onyx eyes. Pan didn't respond, she just shook her head 'yes' in response. Trunks smiled wide and grabbed her hand leading her towards the guest house he was sharing with Bra and Goten.

As they began to walk towards the house Trunks stopped; "Maybe we should just go stay in my old room, I don't know if we want to share a house with Bra and Goten tonight."

Pan eyes widened, "Oh definitely not, let's just go to the main house." Trunks chuckled before reaching out and taking Pans hand; she wanted to pull it away, to keep the friends vibe going but figured what could something as small as holding hands hurt?

X X xx X X xx X X xx

Trunks' eyes opened but immediately shut when the sunlight began to enter them. He cursed internally as he felt his head begin to pound and slowly extended his arm next to him to see if she was still there. He smiled feeling her body and began to slowly open his eyes once again, succeeding this time. He watched the woman next to him breath in and out, she was so peaceful and beautiful when she slept; this was one of his favorite things to do when they were together.

After a few moments he watched as her eyes fluttered open, coming face to face with him he smirked at the startled expression on her face. "Why are you staring at me," she managed to get out before a yawn came out.

"Because you're beautiful," he smirked, taking a piece of her hair and putting it behind her ear.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the couch," she asked rolling over on her back, trying to wake herself up.

"You asked me to stay with you till you fell asleep remember; well I fell asleep too," they both laughed. Trunks pulled himself up so he was sitting against his headboard, he stretched out his arms and let out a giant yawn but still felt tired.

"What time is it," Pan asked from underneath the pillow she had positioned over her head to block out the sunlight?

Trunks looked around the room for the alarm clock his mother had moved from the spot he had always kept it, spotting it he groaned, "Ten."

Pan shot up, "Ten, are you kidding me? I was supposed to be at my grandparents at nine," she swore out loud as she swung her legs out from under the covers, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her left arm.

"Chill out, take a second and find Chase's ki," Trunks said softly. Pan stopped and sat still on the bed searching out for her son and smiled, "They are all on their way here."

Trunks laughed, "I guess Grandma and Grandpa had enough of the kids." Pan sighed and relaxed back into bed, pulling the covers up to her neck and sliding her head back under the pillow. "Wake me up when they get here," she said almost inaudible.

X x X x X x X x X

Trunks' eyes popped open once again as he heard screaming coming down the hall; he sat up instantly feeling for ki and once realizing what was happening he quickly shook Pan awake, "Kids, incoming."

Pan yawned and sat up on the bed and turned her attention to the door as it swung open, Chase revealed himself in the doorway and stood looking at his mother and his 'Uncle' in the large bed, confused.

Trunks moved his left arm and patted the bed, signaling the young saiyan to join them, and he obliged, climbing up into the giant bed and snuggling between the two. "Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa," Pan asked pulling her son into a hug.

"Yeah, Grandpa took us into the forest and we got to fight each other and Geta flew in the air," Chase said standing up and jumping on the bed, "He was like a bird and Grandpa told me that I can do that too."

Pan's expression changed, "He told you that did he?" Chase nodded answering the question as he jumped around the bed.

"He said you or Uncle Goten and Uncle Trunks all can teach me," he stopped jumping and flew into Trunks' arms, "Will you teach me Uncle Trunks?"

Trunks laughed seeing the angry expression that had taken over Pans face; he could just imagine what she was thinking about right now. She was planning on waiting until he was a little older before getting into the whole thing about Saiyans with her son, but of course her Grandfather couldn't keep his mouth shut; she should have known.

"You know what buddy, I think that's up to your mom," Trunks said softly to the rambunctious boy on his lap.

"Yeah we'll talk about it later, when we get home," Pan said trying to smile at her son. "But I want to talk to you about something," she reached out and pulled her son from Trunks' lap onto her own.

The boy turned his attention to his mother, waiting to hear what she had to say, hoping it was something about flying or those crazy things that Geta could shoot from his hands.

"You know how you ask me about your dad," Pan began, her stomach began to flop as she noticed the shocked look on Trunks' face now, catching him off guard.

"Yeah, you said daddy is far away," Chase shrugged.

"Well baby, Daddy isn't far away anymore," she smiled, "Daddy is right here," she pointed her finger to the very shocked, but happy man sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"Uncle Trunks is my dad," Chase asked confused?

"He's not your uncle buddy, he is Geta and Callies uncle, he is your dad," Pan explained, "You just called him that because you didn't know and that is what the other kids call him."

Chase's blue eyes studied Trunks, it was like he was seeing him for the first time. Trunks swallowed hard, trying to figure out what to say, he had waited for this moment forever and now that it had happened he wasn't sure what to say to his son.

"Dad, why did you leave me," Chase asked very calmly, as he continued to stare at Trunks.

"Buddy I didn't want to leave you, but me and your mom had a lot of problems and I couldn't come be with you," he said as he felt his heart shatter, "I wanted to come see you and be there with you, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you going to live with us, like Uncle Goten lives with Geta," he asked, his baby blues still penetrating into Trunks'.

"No bud, I'm going to live in my apartment, but you can come over whenever you want," he said reaching out and taking the small boys hand, "Come here."

Chase obliged and moved back over to his father and sat down on his lap once more, "Listen to me, I love you so much and I'm never going to leave you again, ok," he wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him into his chest, raising his tear filled eyes to meet Pan's he mouthed 'Thank you.'

She nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes; she wasn't planning on this happening today, but something about it felt right, felt like it was time for Chase to know the truth and be able to forge some sort of relationship with his father.

"Dad you're choking me," Chase coughed pulling out of Trunks' too tight grasp. "Well will you teach me to fly now Dad?"

Trunks and Pan both laughed out loud, "Chase, I told you we will talk about it later, now come on lay back down and let's watch some TV before we have to get up and go home."

The three of them repositioned themselves in the bed and Trunks flicked on the TV to some cartoons for his son and rolled on his side to face the two that were next to him. He couldn't help but think how his life had just changed once again, how he was an actual father now and how much that meant to him.

The day moved on and everyone was moving slow around the compound. Bra and Goten were still in the guest house with the two kids and Pan and Trunks were lying in bed with Chase watching a movie while he slept between them. Everything seemed right again; or at least on the path to being that way. Pan felt that she actually had her friend back, and was glad that he had agreed to take the whole process of getting to know one another again slow.

After the movie had ended Pan decided it was time for her to get up and going so she rose from the warm bed and walked into the conjoining bathroom to shower and change while the two boys slept; she knew Chase would be sleeping all day having had a sleep over with Geta, all those two did was play and watch TV all night; and she was glad to have him sleep it off because otherwise he was a crank.

X x X x X

Bra walked out of the kitchen of the guest house and looked at the two kids who were contentfully sitting on the couch, she smiled as she stood and observed them for a while. She never realized before how much children could change someone, how much they take over of your life and how nothing matters except that they are happy.

"Mom, what are you doing," Geta asked turning around, finding his mother staring at them?

"Nothing sweetie," she smiled walking over and ruffling the boys spiky black locks, "You guys ready to go home?" Both the kids were up in an instant getting their things together, which left Bra with the last task of getting her husband up and moving.

She slowly made her way into the dark room and immediately went over and raised the shades letting the sunlight come flooding in. "Come on Bra," she heard come from the bed, "I don't wanna get up yet," he whined.

Bra chuckled at her husband, he was more of a child than her other two were half the time. "Come on Goten, get up so we can go home." He groaned but pulled himself out of bed and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"You wore me out last night Mrs. Son," he smirked leaning in and kissing her on the neck; Bra immediately blushed and let out a giggle before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I had a lot of fun last night, I'm glad we had some alone time," Bra whispered into Gotens ear, "But now its back to reality."

"I know," he yawned releasing her from his grasp, "Where are the kids," he asked as he sat on the bed pulling on his pants he wore the night before and then the shirt, leaving it unbuttoned.

"Cartoons."

"Alright, let me brush my teeth and then we can get out of here," Goten walked over to where is phone was laying on the night stand and picked it up. Bra watched him as his smile turned to a frown and he let out what sounded like a snarl.

"What's wrong babe," she asked cautiously walking closer to him.

"It's fucking Paris, she said if I don't agree to let her see Callie that I better watch it because I won't like what happens," he growled as he slammed the phone down.

"I'm sure she's just talking big, what is she going to do? Come mess with a bunch of Saiyans," Bra couldn't help but chuckle at that? "Pan could kick her ass in one second, hell I don't even train and I probably have more power than she does."

"I know Bra, but what if she tries something, huh, what if she does it when no one's around and she hurts her or Dende knows what," Goten was now completely stressed out. "I can't sense her good, she is too human, her signal is so weak it blends with the humans on this planet so well," he brought his hand up and ran it through his hair.

"Goten, please relax, you are worrying me," Bra said before straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Nothing is going to happen to Callie, you know Paris is a shit talker, you know she just wants you to get worked up. She is probably expecting you to come to her house or something and scream at her and then use it to try and get custody back."

Goten looked into his wife's blue eyes and forced out a smile, "You are probably right," he thought about it a little more, "She is fucking insane."

"Thank you," Bra smiled and leaned in planting a kiss on his lips, "You need to brush your teeth asap." Goten laughed and stood up, lifting Bra with him and then turning and dropping her on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry guys- I have had the worst writers block- this chapter is… I don't know, I don't know if I like it, but I published it for you guys to read…. So let me know what you think, or if you guys have some ideas… thanks!! **

Trunks stood in the middle of his kitchen as he drank his coffee and skimmed the newspaper for anything important. He didn't want to work today; when the alarm went off at five he was half tempted to turn to his other side and fall back asleep, but he couldn't. Today was important, he had a meeting and he had to get himself up and moving, there was no being late.

His head rose as he heard the pitter patter of feet entering the kitchen, he grinned as his son entered and climbed up onto a high chair in the middle to sit at the island. He took in the appearance of the boy; his hair was a mess, he had a Nemo pajama shirt on and Transformer pants that obviously didn't match and still had sleep in the corners of his eyes, but Trunks couldn't help the smile that over took his face.

"Good morning buddy," Trunks spoke softly as he placed the paper and his coffee cup down on the kitchen sink. He walked over and ruffled the boys black locks, and was surprised that he didn't get a response. "You hungry?" He watched as Chase shook his head yes and yawned, which made him feel bad. "I'm sorry little man, I know it's early but I got to drop you off at Grandma's this morning, your mom got called into work."

Trunks sighed, the past few months had been a little hectic with the scheduling differences him and Pan had with work. They had tried to work it out so that Chase could spend every other weekend and Monday and Tuesday with Trunks while Pan worked and they switched on and off as schedules changed but today they both had to go to work and neither had the option of getting out of it.

Pan had received a promotion at her job and was now the boss over a section of the nurses; she wasn't going to take it at first but decided that it was the best thing she could do for herself and Chase and a little persuasion from Trunks didn't keep her from it either.

He walked over and set a cup of orange juice down before pouring some Fruit Loops in a bowl and putting that in front of the sleepy boy.

Trunks' entire life had changed since the night of the New Years Eve party; every aspect of the way he had lived went out the window and now he lived for his son. He cleaned out the extra bedroom and made it into Chase's room and his usually clean apartment was now full of chaos and toys. He and Pan had been working hard at getting back to being friends, to being best friends and it was taking a lot more time then he had ever thought. He knew that it would take time but he didn't know how much she was hurting inside and what the past had done to her. He thought it was going to be like flicking a switch, but it was the complete opposite.

As they talked and tried to work through the past a lot of issues and emotions were dug up and they had to hash through a lot of things; but it was making them stronger and they began spending more time together. They were close to being true friends again and it was one of the best things that had happened to either of them in a long time.

"Dad," Chase yawned again, "I'm full." Trunks nodded and grabbed the dishes off the counter and placed them into the already over flowing sink, he made a mental note to do them when he got home this afternoon; either that or hire a maid to take care of this hole.

"Dad," Chase said once more waiting for his father to turn his attention back to him, "Am I coming back tonight or am I going to Moms?"

Trunks walked over and picked the boy up tossing him into the air; he smiled as he heard giggles fill the room and laughed a little himself, "You're coming back here, I need help cleaning."

"No Dad," Chase whined drawing the short sentence out as he struggled to get free from his father's arms, "I don't _wanna_ clean."

Trunks laughed some more before releasing the boy, "I'm just joking. After work I'm going to pick you up and then we are going to your moms for dinner; now go get your clothes on we got to go!" He watched as Chase scampered out of the kitchen and shook his head; he never thought that he would be happy again and now he was, he had his son and that made him the happiest man alive.

He grabbed his BlackBerry off of the counter and checked a few of the emails he was supposed to have gone through but didn't get very far by the time he felt a pull on his suit jacket. "You ready buddy." He shoved the phone into his pants and opened the door letting Chase run out first before following, he shut the door and headed towards the elevator to start his day of hell.

X x X x X x X

"I can't go man, you know I can't go out of town right now," Goten yelled to the lavender haired man sitting across the desk.

"Goten, I know you are having problems at home, but you are the only one I can send to take care of this," Trunks pleaded. "I wouldn't do this to you unless it was absolutely necessary."

Goten fell defeated onto the love seat that was in Trunks' office; he ran his right hand through his black spikes and brought his eyes up to Trunks', "I can't believe this man, you are my best friend, my brother in law and you know the shit that is going on right now; there's no one else you can call," Goten spat back at Trunks.

"This is too important Goten," Trunks shot back, "This is your job; I have barely had you do any traveling in years, and now you want to bitch about it."

Goten jumped up from his seat on the leather couch and stood directly in front of Trunks' large desk; his fists were balled tightly as the anger flowed through his entire body; "You know I would go any other time; but this is my fucking family we are talking about, Paris has been dropping threats left and right about Callie and I can't take the chance of something happening to her; she's your fucking niece for Dende sakes."

Trunks shook his head and let out a deep breath of air he had been holding in; this exact moment was one of the reasons he was dreading leaving his apartment this morning; aside for the big meeting he had to deal with earlier, playing boss to his best friend, to his brother in law, wasn't exactly fun. "You have to go Goten, I'm sorry." Trunks stood from his chair and walked around taking a seat next to where his best friend had sat once more, "Don't worry Goten, I won't let anything happen to them, I will make sure to stop by and I talk to Bra every day," he reassured the worried Saiyan.

"I know she's waiting to do something when I'm not around, I know she's going to try something with Callie," Goten said softly, as he rubbed his temples. "I mean what would you do in this situation, what would you do right now if this was reversed and Chase was in danger?"

"Look at me, I promise you they will be fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to my niece or nephew. I'm taking Friday off to do something with Chase I'll talk to Bra and get Callie and Geta to come out with me ok," Trunks said standing once again, extending his right hand towards Goten.

"I guess I don't have a choice then," Goten said angrily, his voice made sure to display his feelings to Trunks. "I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her; you know what she's been through already with Paris."

"Goten, stop. I don't think you're crazy, and you know I will make sure they are ok; I promise you that man." Trunks let out a small chuckle, "I do think that anybody who wants to mess with a family full os Saiyans is crazy though."

"She doesn't know," Goten reminded his older friend.

"Oh yeah," he thought for a moment, "Look I know it's supposed to be for two weeks, but if you can go and get it knocked out in one then you can head home."

Goten smiled, that was the one nice thing about having his best friend as his boss; no matter what was going on with them they always helped each other out when feasible and Goten knew that if he wasn't going to be around Trunks was the next best thing.

X x X x X x X x X

The day had finally come to an end and Trunks had somehow managed to survive. He loosened the dark blue tie that was around his neck and unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal his white undershirt below. He couldn't wait to get to his parents and pick up his son and then have a nice peaceful evening with Pan; especially after this day. He still felt bad for having to send Goten off to the states for a week, but he knew that he really didn't have another choice; he had been letting Goten slack off on his duties the past few years and now he needed him to step back up and get back into the company like he used to be, and if he didn't then maybe it was time he changed careers.

Trunks stopped his thoughts; he didn't want that to happen, Goten was the only thing that kept him sane at work.

As he pulled up to his parents house he noticed Bra's Tahoe parked outside which made him curse. He knew she was going to bitch at him, he knew she was going to be pissed for sending Goten off for this trip. Trunks tried to mentally prepare himself for the barrage he was about to get; not only from Bra but most likely from his mother too. Once the two of them got going it was unstoppable.

He made sure to open the door slowly, trying to hear if Bra had brought the kids or if it was just her; cursing again he realized it was just her, there were no other ki's to be found. He shut the door softly and walked into the family room and as soon as he did that Chase's head turned and a large smile overtook his face.

"Daddy," he screamed and jumped up and off of the couch in one swift movement. Trunks held out his arms and waited for the impact from the freakishly fast boy and as soon as it happened he latched his arms around his son and looked around the room, catching a not so nice look from his younger sister.

He chose to ignore her for now and turned his attention back to his son; figuring out how his day went and if his father took the liberty to train with him behind his back. He listened to the boy ramble on and on, laughing at a few of the things he told him about the day but eventually had to let him go.

He took a deep breath before walking over and taking a seat next to his blue haired sister; he sat in silence for a few moments before he heard her begin to speak.

"You know I'm pissed at you right," she said snippy shooting him yet another dirty glare.

"I'm sorry Bra, but unfortunately I'm trying to run a company," he spat back before she could get anything else out of her mouth. She looked at him stunned before answering back and they went back and forward with each other for ten minutes; each one trying to make the other back down first.

"Shut it," a deep voice echoed throughout the room and both turned their attention to Vegeta, who was now standing in the doorway. "I don't need to hear you two acting like clowns."

"But dad," Bra whined standing up and walking over to where her father was now leaning against the frame of the entryway, "He is sending Goten out of town for two weeks, and you know all of the stuff that is going on right now."

"Deal with it," Vegeta bellowed once more before making his exit, leaving the room now quiet. Bra instantly sighed and grabbed her purse off of the couch, "I'll see you later mom," she said quickly headed out of the living room, not giving Trunks' another look.


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't Own DBZ!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you guys like this next chapter : )**

Trunks shook his head at Bra's hasty exit from their parent's home and glanced towards his mother who was now reading one of her many fashion magazines. He didn't bother to say anything instead he just yelled for his son who came running into the room, followed by Vegeta.

"Well you did a good job of pissing of your sister brat," Vegeta bellowed from the doorway.

Trunks rolled his eyes at his father not giving him the satisfaction of a argument he kept his mouth shut and turned to his son, "You ready to go see mom," he asked Chase before picking him up. The boy nodded and he placed him down once more instructing him to say goodbye to his grandparents; he watched as Chase ran into Bulma's now open arms and smiled as she tickled him a bit causing him to giggle in her lap, when she released him he walked over and said goodbye to Vegeta, but there was no interaction between them.

"Thanks for watching him mom," Trunks said keeping it short; he turned around and nodded to his father signaling a goodbye and then grabbed his sons hand before heading out into the foyer and out the door.

"What are we having for dinner dad," Chase asked as Trunks buckled him into the car seat; but Trunks just shrugged, "Not sure buddy, we'll see what mom wants to do when we get there."

The ride was silent; Chase fell asleep within moments of the drive to Pan's apartment complex and when they got there he somehow managed to get him out of the car seat and into his arms without him waking up. He trekked to the apartment complex doors and used the key that Pan had given him to get it; it was nice not having to buzz and wait anymore. He made it to the elevator before Chase woke up but continued to carry him until they got to Pans apartment, he knocked but there was no answer, so he just used the key and let himself in.

"Hmm," he said out loud as he walked in and flicked on a light in the dark apartment. She wasn't here, he pulled out his phone and checked to see if he missed a call or a message but there was nothing.

"Where's mom at," Chase asked as he climbed up onto the couch and turned on the TV, instantly putting it on his favorite cartoon channel.

"I don't know, I'll call her now," he said taking a seat next to his son and dialing Pan's cell phone number.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

Pan was running around like crazy, the hospital was flooded with police agents from millions of departments. She was trying to figure out what was going on but no one seemed to be able to talk. She made her way through the crowd and found two agents standing in front of her desk, she walked over and smiled, "Can I help you," she asked politely as the two officers turned their attention to her.

"Ma'am this is Officer Nance and I'm Lieutenant Greene I'm sorry for the chaos but we had a big shooting in Downtown North City and unfortunately two members of the American F.B.I were shot, one was killed," he stated as he watched Pan try and understand what was going on. "We need to have this area of the hospital locked down until the rest of the bureau arrives into town and starts their investigation, it is out of our hands now but we also had some police offers injured."

"That is horrible," Pan said shocked, "Anything you need just let me know, you can put officers at the entrances to the wing and I will send a memo out so only staff comes in and I will have the other patients moved to another floor."

"Thank you miss," Lieutenant Greene stated graciously, he extended his hand and shook Pans and the two officers headed on their way. She felt her cell phone begin to vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to see Trunks on the caller id, she quickly answered it.

"Hello," she said quickly as she picked up the line. "Oh Dende, I am swamped here there was a big shooting, I'm not going to be home for awhile," she sighed as she listened to Trunks on the other line, "Just stay at my place tonight so he can relax since he's been at your parents all day; ok, I'll see you when I get home; no just sleep in the bed I'll wake you up when I get there; Bye."

She hung up her phone and placed it back into her pocket before sitting down and getting to work on the memo; she had a lot that needed to be done in a short period of time. Whenever she had to deal with the Police she always tried to make everything perfect; she wanted them to know she would do whatever she could to help them through these rough times and she always seemed to help in some way.

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx

"Daddy please don't go," Callie cried as Goten carried his suitcase down the stairs to the foyer; his heart broke watching the girl cry and then turning to see his wife holding their son just as sad. He walked over and picked up his young daughter and walked over to where his wife and son were standing.

"Everything will be fine," he said sending a smile to his family, "I'll be back in a week if everything goes well and I'll call you guys every day, ok?"

The three nodded and he set Callie down and Bra followed by putting Geta down, he walked close to his wife and wrapped his arms around her tiny waste; pulling her close to his body, bending his neck so he could lean his cheek against hers. "Don't be too crazy while I'm gone; you no Pan will tell me how many dudes you have over," he smirked into her blue locks.

She giggled and pushed him away but he didn't move, just pulled her tighter into a hug, "Everything will be ok, Trunks is going to stop by and Pan said she will bring Chase over to play a couple times this week when she's off of work," he whispered into her ear.

Bra pulled out of his grasp, revealing the tears that were in her eyes, "Times like this I wish I would have trained more."

"She's not going to do anything, she is just playing games with us that's all," he sighed before bringing his hands to her face and wiping her tears away.

"I know I just wish you didn't have to be gone for two weeks, I mean what if shit gets messed up while you're there and you have to stay even longer," she asked as more tears began to fall.

"Come on Bra, you need to pull yourself together, you are making this ten times harder on me. I don't want to go as is, I mean you think I want to leave my family here alone while my crazy ex-girlfriend is sending threats left and right," he asked her? He turned his back to her and paced to the front door and then back to where she was standing, bring both hands to his temples and making circles to sooth the headache that was coming on.

"I'm sorry baby," Bra inhaled deeply and wiped the tears from her eyes, "You better get going though, you don't want to miss your plane."

Goten smiled, reaching his arms out and grabbing her once again, taking in one last sent of her before he was going to be away for two weeks, "I love you Mrs. Son," he squeezed her tight and listened as she echoed the words back to him. They pulled apart and he yelled for the kids once more, giving each one of them a quick lecture about being good for their mother and staying out a trouble and then hugged them both before making his final exit from the house.

Bra sighed as the door shut, but stuck a smile on her face so she could keep the kids' moral up; she didn't need the whole house to be full of depression just because Goten was gone.

"Come on let's go out and get some breakfast," she cooed as she picked Callie up and grabbed Geta's hand leading him into the kitchen.

They ate in silence, Bra didn't like it at all; her house was usually full of laughter and fighting and kids screaming at each other, but today wasn't like that at all. Geta didn't even say a word as he ate, he just sat and played with his food until he was allowed to leave the table and Callie followed closely behind them leaving their mother sitting in the kitchen alone.

She picked up her phone and dialed Pan's phone but there was no answer.

X x X x X x X

Pan sat at her desk and drank her fifth cup of coffee; she checked the clock on her computer and saw that it was already 8:30 in the morning; she was going on 24 hours of no sleep. The corridor was still hectic, and she was trying to stay on top of everything that was going on.

They ended up with four Police Officers from the local station that were shot, all in critical condition and then the one F.B.I agent who was undergoing surgery as she sat at her desk. There was paperwork piled high on her desk and she knew she wasn't getting out in the next hour like she had been hoping. She shot Trunks a text letting him know he was going to have Chase for the day again and that she would call when she got out of work, if she ever made it out, alive.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a male voice, "Excuse me Ma'am." She raised her head and stood up when she realized it was a member of the bureau.

"I'm sorry, I was lost their, can I help you," she said perking up.

"Yes, you're in charge of this area," he asked looking her up and down, taking in the dark circles around her eyes.

"Yes sir," she smiled, "My name is Pan Son, and anything I can help you with please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Miss Son. I actually was wondering if you could update me on Special Agent James' status," the man said in a thick southern accent. Pan nodded and walked over and pulled out the man's chart and began to explain what they had found to the other agent, who thoroughly took notes.

"That's all we have right now, he is in surgery as we speak and he should be out of it if there are no complications in the next hour," she smiled as she shut the chart, the Agent nodded and extended his hand, "Thank you Miss Son I appreciate everything you are doing for us."

"No problem," she smiled.

"Let me introduce you to my co-worker who I will need you to keep updated, he is going to be in charge of Agent James' case and he has just arrived so come with me if you would," Pan nodded and followed the Agent to the front of the corridor, Pan froze as the other officer approached.

"Agent Smith this is Pan Son she is the woman in charge around here," he turned to Pan and then back to his other Agent before walking away, leaving the two staring at eachother.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own DBZ… I wish…**

**Hey All, I hope you like how the story is progressing. I knew I would have you all worked up when the mystery man showed up last chapter and I sure did get the reviews about it! Ha! Well here is the next chapter, let me know what you think, I know its kinda short but the next one or the one after that is going to be a long one because we are going to have some drama come up.. Goten is still out of town you know and trouble is brewing…. Read and Review!!**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, you know who you are! I really appreciate hearing from you guys, you make me smile! **

"What are you doing here," she asked staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes; completely shocked at his appearance.

"I can ask you the same thing; I didn't know you where coming back here," he said as he took a few steps closer to where she was no standing.

"I moved back here about a year ago, finished up some classes and took this job," a nervous smile overtook her lips and she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you landed on your feet," he smiled, "How's Chase?"

"Good, really good, he's about to be 6 in a few months and is going to school and just doing good," she let out a large breath she didn't even realize she had been holding in, "How about you, what have you been up to?"

Austin's smile increased as he held up his hand, "I got married and have a kid on the way," he beamed as he spoke and Pan wasn't sure why but she felt a tinge of jealousy.

"That's good, I'm happy for you," she forced a smile back onto her face and listened as he went into more detail about his life but was caught off guard when she heard a deep voice come from behind her.

She turned from Austin and came face to face with Trunks, who looked very unpleased and then glanced down to her son who was smiling up at her. "Trunks," she said breathlessly, she knew he wasn't happy seeing the familiar man she was talking too.

"Chase wanted to come take you to breakfast," his voice was very dry and she could see the dirty look he was sending towards Austin.

"That sounds great," she said quickly, "Trunks you remember Austin, Austin you know Trunks," she did a fast re-introduction to be polite. "Austin is here working a case, he just got married and has a child on the way, isn't that exciting," she knew she was speaking fast but she wanted Trunks to know that this was a big coincidence, she didn't need their "relationship" taken back they had finally started to move forward.

Trunks' eyes lightened as he listened to Pans words, "Austin nice to see you again, you want to join us for breakfast," he was being polite but Pan was shocked by his words.

Austin sighed, "I would love to, but I have so much paperwork I have to get started on; Pan when you get back if you could find me so we can go over some stuff about Agent James," he turned his attention to Pan, who nodded in return, "You guys have a good breakfast, bring me back some coffee," he joked as he watched the family before him turn and leave, his smile faded and his mind fluttered back to the memories he shared with her and her son and it made him sad; but he pulled himself together and headed for his temporary desk to start on the mountain of paperwork.

X x X x X x X x X

"I'm sorry I didn't make it home for dinner last night," Pan said softly to her son as she walked hand in hand with him.

"Its ok mom; me and dad watched a movie and had pizza and popcorn," he beamed up to his mother and then to his father who had been silent since they left the hospital.

"Pizza and popcorn huh," Pan said sending a look towards Trunks, "Very healthy choices."

Trunks didn't respond though he just shrugged and continued walking, trailing behind Pan and Chase until they arrived at the small diner, "Why don't you go in and tell Maryann we need a booth for 3, she'll get you set up with your usual stuff," Pan said as she patted her son on the back holding the door open for him to head inside; when the door shut she turned her attention to Trunks.

"What's wrong with you," she asked searching his eyes for some sort of sign to his emotions, "You've been quiet since we left."

Trunks shrugged and turned and walked a few feet ahead before turning around and heading back to where she was standing, "It just took me by surprise seeing him again, it brought back a lot of bad memories," he said angrily, "I just I thought I was going to lose you again, I thought he was back to win your heart."

Pan walked forward and reached her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a hug, "Trunks it was a coincidence, I had no clue he was even here," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, she could feel his arms wrap around her waist, "I wouldn't do that to you again, we are finally getting back on track."

Trunks pulled away and looked into her dark black orbs, "I know Pan, but I mean we aren't even anything, we are friends, you haven't even said a word to me about you feeling us, you never even give me the idea that you want to be with me," his eyes were full of sadness and she felt her heart break.

"Trunks, I do want to be us again, I just don't know if we are ready to jump into that fully; I mean I am working none stop and you are too and we are juggling Chase between your parents, my parents and school, where is time for us," she asked with all seriousness.

"Panny it doesn't matter how busy we are, I just want to know that you are mine; that's all that matters to me, everything else will work itself out," he said leaning his forehead against hers, "I just want to give it a try again."

Pan smiled, "You know this isn't like you Trunks Briefs, mister emotional, what would your father say?"

Trunks chuckled, "Shut up with the feelings crap," he mocked the tone of his father and Pan giggled. "But seriously Pan can we be us again?"

Pan let out a sigh and continued to stare into his eyes, "I just want to take it slow Trunks; we don't need to rush into this thing, I mean we just became friends again less than two months ago," she said sadly, "You know I love you I just need a little more time, I need to get to know you again."

Trunks smirked, "I see where this is going, you need me to win you over again; just like in high school," his smirk grew bigger, "You know Pan Son I did this once and I will do it again."

Pan laughed and pulled her head from his, "Come on Trunks lets go get our son before he drives Maryann crazy," she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door of the diner.

As they entered the diner they found Chase sitting in a booth towards the back with a chocolate milk, crayons and a coloring menu; they took a seat across from him and both smiled at the boy.  
"What took you guys so long," he asked as he colored the paper with his red crayon. Pan let out a giggle at her son, "I had to talk to your dad is that ok," she asked and watched him look up from the paper and eyed his father.

"Is dad going to move in with us now," he asked moving his eyes to his mother, who held a look of shock on her face.

"What made you say that," she asked and looked at Trunks who shrugged as he laughed a little.

"Aunt Bra always says that one day soon we are all going to move in together and be a family again," he said and then went back to coloring.

Pan shook her head, she should have known her loud mouthed sister in law would have said that to him, "Well Daddy isn't moving in," she said looking towards Trunks, "But maybe one day soon he will," she smirked and let her hand find his under the table.

Trunks was shocked that she actually made a move to take his hand, it was the first time she had done that since they had started hanging out, and he couldn't help but squeeze it and let her know he was happy; if it was up to him he would move them both in to his penthouse tomorrow, but he knew she wouldn't have it, not yet anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own DBZ**

**I have had the worst writers block on this story. **

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like!**

**I have been writing another story called See Me, it is a Bulma and Vegeta story so if you want to check it out : )**

**Thanks again and sorry for the wait.**

**A Love Lost 2**

**Chapter 13**

"Where are you staying at, still in that hotel down the street," Pan asked taking a seat in the cafeteria across from where Austin had already sat. The case had been on delay for weeks now, the man they were waiting to get statements from had fallen into a coma after the surgery and Austin was stuck waiting. The bureau had debated about flying him back home but figured it would be better keeping him there to watch over things and look for clues.

"Yeah still in that shit hole," he smirked at her before taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich he had purchased for lunch that day. This had become part of the routine when Pan worked; they would have lunch or dinner together and just talk with each other; catch up on the different lives they were both leading now. At first Pan was still hesitant that he was here, that he had shown up into her life again, out of the blue; but after they began talking more, finding their friendship once again, she realized he was truly happy in the life he had back home, the family that was on its way.

Xx Xx Xx

Bra sighed as she checked the clock once more, she was waiting for the kids to get themselves dressed; she had to have them at the daycare inside Capsule Corporations main building today. She had a meeting with a few big shots from her Mother's company with Trunks and Pan and Gohan were both working; it never failed when they all needed a babysitter no one was available. Trunks was in the same boat as her, their parents were on vacation and Goku and Chi-Chi had gone with them.

It was hard not having Goten around, even though it had only been a week she realized that trying to be a single parent was a lot harder than she thought. Trying to control a five and six year old was more stress than she ever thought, she never really understood how much more they listened to their father.

"Come on guys," she yelled up the stairs, she could hear feet pitter pattering around on the wood floors and before she could say another word Geta came flying down the stairs with Callie behind him. "I don't wanna go to that stupid day care mom," her son complained, giving her a very unhappy look. She ruffled his hair and looked to Callie who was equally displeased.

"It's going to be fun and I am only going to be gone for a couple hours," she stated before grabbing her keys from the table behind her.

"Why can't we go to Uncle Trunks or Uncle Gohan's," the boy now had an angry scowl on his face and Bra was taken aback by it; it reminded her so much of her father's displeased scowl.

"Listen, I would let you go there if they were home, but Uncle Trunks is going to be with me and Uncle Gohan is working; Grandma and Grandpa are on vacation so you have to go," she shook her head dropping down to her knees so she could be at his level; "Just go and have fun, you know you will once you get there and besides I think I know another boy who will be down there with you."

"Who," both children asked now looking at their mother, waiting for an answer. Bra smirked at the two kids whose attitudes could be quickly swayed, "Chase has to be their too." Geta let a huge smile over take his face, nothing could go wrong now that his best friend was going to be there with him and Callie just shrugged, it wasn't who she was hoping, she wanted Sammie to be going but Videl was visiting her father with her for the day.

"Come on we got to go, Mommy's going to be late and Uncle Trunks is going to be mad," she stood up and opened the door, letting the kids run out, she armed the security system and shut the door behind her; she got the kids buckled in and was out the driveway in a record time, there was no fighting over seats today and she was thrilled about that.

X x X x X

"Alright buddy, I'll be back to get you in a few hours," Trunks said patting the boy on the head, "Be good, don't fight with anyone like last time alright." He chuckled as his son just nodded and looked around at the few kids who were scattered throughout the play area; he had been forced to stay here twice before while his father worked and the last time he got in trouble for punching a kid in the face.

Trunks eyed the clock on the wall and was worried that Bra wasn't going to make it; he looked around and didn't see Geta or Callie running around the play area and shook his head, knowing his non punctual sister, she would be late. "Alright buddy, I'll see you in a bit," Trunks waved to Chase and headed to the front desk, signing the paper that let Chase stay for the few hours he would be gone. "Hello Mr. Briefs," the secretary cooed behind the desk, flashing him a large smile and batting her eye lashes at him.

"Hey Carly," he smiled back and quickly filled out the form; every time he was in here he had to deal with her flirting up a storm at him.

"Your son is getting so big, he is so handsome," she smiled again watching as he filled out the document, "He looks just like his daddy." Trunks couldn't help but blush and finished jotting down the information.

"Listen I'll be back in a few hours I have a meeting upstairs today; when my sister gets here tell her to hurry up," he nodded as she happily obliged and before she could say another word he was gone. She smirked watching him watch away, he was so hot and she had been trying to pursue him for years; she couldn't help but let her mind wander to some dirty thoughts about him but snapped out of it when she heard a voice right in front of her.

"Mrs. Son," she faked a smile as the blue haired woman approached the desk, her relationship with her boss' sister was the complete opposite. "Mr. Briefs told me to inform you that you are late and that you need to hurry," she smirked knowing Bra would not be happy with Trunks angry at her.

"Shit alright," Bra swore at no one as she turned to say good bye to her kids; but she found no one standing behind her, they had already taken off to play. She spotted Geta standing with Chase and Callie in the corner with another girl with the dolls; she shrugged and headed out to the elevators, dreading this meeting the whole time.

She hadn't had to attend a meeting in a long time; her brother ran the show she was just the Vice President when he needed her to be. She showed up when they were trying to win over a new company or persuade a large buyer they needed to purchase their new product, she wasn't sure what this meeting was about. She rode the elevator up in silence, listening to the horrible music that played through the speaker above her and when the door opened she was greeted by a very agitated looking Trunks who was leaning against the wall of his office.

"Nice of you to show up," he stated looking down at his watch.

"Shut up I am like five minutes late, I don't even see anyone else here yet," she spat back at him, knowing he enjoyed giving her any kind of grief he could. "I'm glad you brought Chase here today, Geta was not a happy camper this morning, he gave me the worst look, it reminded me of dad."

Trunks laughed at the thought, "My kid looks like dad every day, how do you think that makes me feel," he shook his head, "You should see when he gets mad it is like dad's spawn."

Bra giggled at her brother imitations of her nephew and shook her head thinking of all the similarities between the two, "So what's this about?" She was confused though when Trunks shrugged and a worried look took over his face, "I don't know, I just got an email from the Owner of Shiner Reality and he said we needed to meet A.S.A.P."

"Aren't they like the number one seller of the Capsule houses," Bra asked still confused as to what this was about; Trunks nodded matching her look. Before another thought could be broadcasted the elevator dinged and two suits walked out, they were both smiling and extended a hand to the two owners of Capsule Corporation. Trunks ushered them into his office and Bra followed shutting the door behind them for privacy, she was praying that this was something good and they weren't trying to back out of their contract.

X x X x X x X x

"Welcome to Capsule Corporations day care, can I help you," Carly asked the woman standing in front of her desk, the woman was looking around at all the children and pointed to one in the far corner. Carly immedietly could see the resemblance in the two and realized that this must be the real mother of Callie.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter," she smiled brightly and looked back to Carly. "Her step mother dropped her off here until I could get her." Carly nodded and went to grab the paper that Bra had filled out but stopped when she realized she had forgot to hand it to her; she had tried to get her out of here as fast as possible.

"What's your name m'am," Carly asked looking at the blonde haired woman who was standing in front of her, she would have to call upstairs and get a hold of Bra.

"Paris," she cooed, she turned her attention back to the girl, "Callie," she yelled getting the attention of the young girl; as soon as Callie saw her mother she jumped to her feet and bolted across the room right into her arms.

"Can you tell this nice woman who I am," Paris asked picking her daughter up off the floor, holding her in her arms. Callie looked behind the desk to Miss White and smiled, "This is my mommy," she through her hands around her neck and squeezed. Carly nodded and figured it would be easier to just let her take her daughter then have to deal with getting Trunks pissed for interrupting the meeting.

"I can see the resemblance, you two look like you could be sisters," Carly was sucking up to the woman for no good reason, "Can you just sign this miss, stating that you picked her up and I need to see your driver's license," Carly reached into her desk and pulled out a piece of paper, she put it on top of the desk and handed Paris a pen to sign, which she did with no questions asked, she then reached into her purse and pulled out her I.D, handing it to the helpful and stupid woman in front of her.

"I just need to make a copy of this I'll be right back," she smiled and walked into the back room where the copy machine was held, she made two copies, putting one in the file in the back and taking one back out with her, but when she stepped out of the room the woman and child were gone.

"Hm," she shrugged putting the paper down on her desk with the drivers license on top of it, she took her seat and went back to going through the documents on her computer, trying to get some sort of organization in place.

X x X x X x

A few hours later the meeting had finally ended and they had said their farewells to the two owners of Shiner Reality. Bra walked over and dropped onto the couch Trunks had in his office and Trunks leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk. "Well that could have been bad," Bra stated reaching back and undoing her pony tail, letting her blue locks flow down to the middle of her back.

"Yeah that could have been bad; if they would have pulled out from us we would have lost a big chunk of income," he stated letting out a equally frustrated sigh. "But they didn't and they are still in business with us so we win," he chuckled.

"Yeah for now anyways, their contract is up when two more years," she asked standing up, grabbing her purse from the table.

"Don't worry about it Bra," he shrugged, "We got time and by then we will hopefully have the company Goten is after right now."

Bra nodded in agreement and looked to her brother, "You wanna go get the kids and get some food; Geta and Callie want to see you," she smiled, as much as her brother drove her crazy she didn't know how she would have managed without him; she was never interested in this business and thankfully he was, he always tried to keep her involved but it was nice he did it mostly on his own.

"Yeah I'm sure this is going to turn into a sleep over situation anyways, those two haven't seen each other in what four days," he laughed, getting himself up out of the chair and following Bra out the door. They headed into the elevator and took it down, making small talk about the kids and where they should go for lunch and when the elevator opened they headed to collect the three rascals.

"Hey Miss White," Trunks smiled, "We are here to collect the little monsters." Carly put on her best smile and got the release paper out for him to sign, her eye caught the license that Paris had left and she wondered if she should give it to the two of them to take to her.

"Mrs. Son, Callie's mother came and when she picked her up she left this," she handed the license to Bra who had just turned completely white.

"Excuse me," she choked out and instantly looked around for her daughter who was nowhere to be seen. "Who picked her up," Trunks stepped in as Bra began to panic, combing through the play area.

"Her mother, she said Mrs. Son needed her to pick up Callie and she left with her about an hour ago," Carly said matter-of-factly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, call the police right now," he yelled and went to find his sister; he knew she was probably in total freak out mode right now and he needed to try and stay calm for her. He ran over to where Bra was standing, tears pouring down her face, her cell phone in her hand; her whole body was shaking and Chase and Geta were standing by the wall confused as to what was going on. Trunks wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her tightly to his chest, the sobs were racking throughout her body and he couldn't get her to calm down.

"Come on Bra you need to calm down a little, we need to talk to the police and let them know about everything; you know more about the whole situation than I do," he said still holding her tight. He felt her try and pull from his arms and released her; she walked over to where Miss White was standing on the phone and rage engulfed her entire being.

"You let this happen, you let that monster take my baby girl," she screamed and as she walked closer Miss White began to take steps back, trying to keep a distance between the upset women.

"Look Mrs. Son, the girl told me it was her mother and you didn't sign any of the paperwork before taking off; I had no clue what was supposed to be going on, this is your fault," Carly shot back, still holding the phone to her ear. She knew she had fucked up that when it came down to it it would be her fault because she should have called up and made sure since the paperwork wasn't done.

Bra began to shake her head and without any thought leaped forward but Trunks was there to stop her before she could lay a hand on the secretary. "Come on Bra you can't do this now, if you hurt her the cops will arrest you, that won't help us get to Callie," Trunks spoke calmly into her ear, trying to get her rage to go down, he could feel her ki getting high, higher than he had ever felt Bra's get before.

The rest of the day went by as a blur. The cops arrived and they took statements from everyone; they put out a warrant for Paris' arrest and began to canvas the city looking for the missing girl. Bra was in shock and by the time Trunks got her home she was a complete mess, she couldn't stop crying.

He had to be the one to call Goten and then his parents and then Pan; he had to be the one who broke the news to his best friend that his daughter was now in the hands of her psychopath mother and he had to be the one to take care of Geta until Bra could get herself somewhat together.

He had Goku instant transmission to get Goten as he prepared for the arrival of his very angry best friend. He knew that when Goten arrived home he was in for a whole new challenge, controlling a Super Saiyan 2 would be a difficult task. Trunks made a few more calls and had Gohan and his father heading over to help control the situation, hoping they would be able to get him to calm down, to understand that they all needed to work together and that they would find her. Pan had left work early and was on her way over to be with Bra until then and he tried to get the other two kids to sleep before the others showed up; both worried about their missing family member.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own DBZ**

**I have had the worst writers block on this story. **

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like!**

**Thanks again and sorry for the wait.**

**A Love Lost 2**

**Chapter 14**

The moonlight was shining through the closed window, she hadn't pulled the curtains shut. Bra lay in bed wide awake, sleep never seemed to find her anymore. Her life had been turned upside down the passed three months, nothing was getting easier. Her eyes moved to the bedside clock, 2:18 a.m., she let out an exasperated sigh and flipped the heavy comforter from her body. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood up and stretched a little before walking over to the window. Her room over looked their backyard, one that used to hold many happy memory's; but it was barely used anymore. The light in the pool house was still on, that's where he had holed himself up. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away; she couldn't cry anymore.

In the days following the kidnapping of their daughter they had hope. They looked everywhere, followed every lead and searched anything connected to Callie or her mother. But every lead turned out to be wrong and they could never find anything pointing to where Paris had taken her.

The days passed too fast and before any of them had realized it a month had gone by. Still no sign of Callie. It was like the two of them had disappeared; she never left a paper trail, there was no credit cards being used, no contact looking for money, they were both just gone. And the worst part was that Goten had started distancing himself from everyone, especially her. He had moved stuff out into the pool house and barely left it, he was drinking more and more everyday and after countless arguments and screaming matches the truth of it came out. He blamed her for it all.

Bra wiped a few more tears that fell from her cloudy blue eyes as she watched the pool house, looking for some sign of movement. But she knew by now he had drank himself to sleep and there would be no moving. Her husband had pushed her completely away and wanted nothing to do with her, but even after knowing that all she wanted to do was be there for him.

XxXxXx

"Geta," Bra shouted up the stairs looking at the time on her watch, "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up a little." She sighed and shook her head as she moved back into the kitchen. The plate of breakfast was sitting on the island waiting to be eaten and his lunch had been packed, there was nothing more for her to do. She could here the pitter patter of his feet coming down the hall and then down the steps and then he finally made it into the kitchen. "Come on eat some breakfast quick and then we got to go," she couldn't help but smile at the sleep eyed boy as he climbed onto the stool and absentmindedly started eating the eggs and sausage on the plate.

"Are you coming to my baseball game after school," he asked before shoving a whole sausage pattie in his mouth. Bra let out a chuckle and stood up to get a paper towel for the boy. "Of course I'm coming to your game, how could I miss it," she was glad to see him smile, the circumstances had been even worse on him. They continued to banter back and fourth as he finished his food, he was pulling on his Nike's and she was making sure she had everything she needed for the day including a cup of coffee to go when they both looked to the back door as it swung open.

He looked like hell, but she knew that; what could she expect from someone who only slept when they drank enough to make them pass out. Goten walked in and shut the door behind him not saying a word to his wife or his son. He walked right through the kitchen and headed up the stairs leaving them both staring at the hallway. "Come on Geta," Bra finally spoke breaking the silence that had taken the room, he finished tieing his shoes and she grabbed her purse before they walked out to the SUV.

The drive to the school was quiet, this was the thing that hurt her the most. Why he was taking his anger at her out on their son, he had done nothing. She was lost in thought as she drove on auto pilot to the school, as she stopped she turned to the back seat wanting to say something but she had no words that could fix the hurt that was caused already, she knew she needed to do something about the whole situation, but what she hadn't a clue. "Alright bud, I'll see you at the baseball field after school OK," she smiled as she watched him grab his back pack and nod in acknowledgment. "If you need anything just call OK, but all your baseball stuff should be in your baseball bag OK." Geta nodded again, and pushed another smile out to his mother, he just wanted to go find his friends and forget about his home life. She waved as he headed up the stairs and through the front doors of the school, she tried to breathe steadily as she drove out of the parking lot, but she had to pull over. Her knuckles were white from her grip on the wheel and the tears began to pour out as hard as she tried to hold them back, she screamed and beat her hands on the steering wheel; anger and sadness were all mixed in with confusion and hurt. She had to do something, and she had to do it soon.

XxXxXxX

Goten let the heat from the water soothe the headache he had pounding, he stood with his hands flat against the wall of the shower, head bent, letting it wash away the pain. Pain. He shook his head as his hands turned to fists. That was a joke, his pain couldn't be washed away, he could barely live with himself because of it. The drinking at least dulled it to a ache instead of a full on throb, he let out a sigh and let his fists relax into loose hands once more. He had been hoping they would be gone this morning when he walked into the kitchen, he didn't want to see them, he didn't want them to see him. But of course he hadn't checked, he padded right into the kitchen, right into where they were. Goten sighed once more, the look on their faces; they looked shocked and scared and who knows what other emotions were there.

The water began to go cold and he realized he had been standing in there thinking or not thinking for at least 30 minutes, he could barely keep track of time anymore; it all seemed to blur together. He pulled the glass shower door open and grabbed the towel hanging on the hanger and wiped the water from his face, he stopped and threw the towel into the corner on the floor; it smelled like her. He went to the linen closet and pulled out a fluffy white one and wrapped it around his lower half. Goten padded barefoot around the room, he barely came in here anymore but it still looked exactly the same, except there was nothing touched on his side of the bed; his bedside table still held the same contents he had left on it months ago and his half of the bed was still made up, while her half was un made. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and walked down the hall to the closed door that he no one ever opened, he put his hand on the knob and twisted. The door opened to a little girls room and he stood there looking in; staring at all of the toys that hadn't been played with in over three months, a bed that hadn't had a warm body in it either; he quickly grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Where was she? His face was red, his fists were tight and he really wanted to hit something as hard as he could over and over again. He leaned forward and laid his forehead against the cold wooden door, trying to calm himself down. He hadn't heard her approach until she spoke softly.

"Goten," Bra spoke almost to quietly, but she didn't want to make him more upset. She watched as his head moved away from the door and turned to her. She could see the war between anger and sadness fighting in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head at her and without saying anything turned and headed back into their room. She followed closely behind him, stopping at the doorway, watching as he went through the drawers, pulling out fresh clothes. He turned to the door way and looked at her, "What do you want," he asked agitated?

"I want you to stop ignoring your son," Bra spoke sternly, she was so sick of the way he was acting. It was like he thought he was the only one in the house that lost someone that day, she lost a daughter, Geta lost a sister and on top of that they both lost a father and a husband.

He looked at her as if she was talking gibberish, he shook his head and let out a snort like sound, "I'll do whatever the hell I want." He pulled the red shirt he had grabbed over his head and then let the towel fall to the ground, not caring that she was even standing there. He pulled his boxer-briefs on followed by a pair of low rise jeans that hung perfectly on his hips, and without another word he went back into the bathroom. Bra walked further into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed, she waited until he reappeared before opening her mouth once more. "Goten, he is your son. He thinks that you hate him," she said hoping something would make him realize how much he was hurting their family.

"Why would I hate him," he asked her? "Just because I don't want to be around you or him doesn't mean I hate him." He shoved his feet back into his tennis shoes and headed out the bedroom door and back down the stairs into the kitchen. She got up off of the bed and followed him once more, watching as he moved around the kitchen, opening the cabinets, grabbing a glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Goten would you please listen to me," she yelled this time. Bra was so sick of the way he was treating them both that she couldn't help herself anymore.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, he could see the rings around her eyes, he could see how run down she actually looked. It had been the first time in a long time that he had actually stopped and looked into her eyes, took her in; "Listen to me Bra, I have nothing to say to you, so just leave me the hell alone ok, I've got bigger problems in my life right now than worrying about you and your hurt feelings," he took a long drink from the glass of whiskey, he loved the feeling of the burn and it instantly made him feel better. "Look I got shit to do so please go back to work or do whatever it is you do during the day just leave me out of it." He grabbed his glass and headed out the back door, Bra stood there speechless; but she was so sick of it all. She pulled the door open and went out after him, she walked quickly down the pathway and burst into the pool-house with anger written all over her face.

"What the fuck," Goten said looking up from his seat at the bar, "Didn't you hear me say I have nothing to say to you?" Bra shook her head and crossed the room to where he was sitting. He stood up, as she approached. "You listen to me right now Goten Son, this is stopping now," she shoved her finger into his chest. "You need to get your shit together and stop being a drunk piece of shit," she screamed shoving her finger into his chest over and over again.

"Quit that," Goten pushed her hand off his chest, but she continued her rant and her poking until he grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the wall. "I said fucking stop poking me," he screamed in her face. She could smell the Jack Daniels on his breath and something inside of her was scared; she had never in her life been scared of Goten but the look in his eyes was full of fire. The grip he had on her arm was strong and she tried not to wince in pain, but he was stronger than her. "Goten your hurting me," she whimpered as his grip tightened more. "I'm going to say this one more time, leave me alone," his voice was like venom and he let her arm go, as soon as he did she reached out and slapped him in the face and he snapped his head back at her stunned. His tongue came out of his mouth licking the blood that had began to drip from his lip; he took a step forward and she took one back, but there was no where to go, she was up against the wall once again; she could see his rage and watched as he raised a fist and planted it into the wall next to her head; he pulled it back and she could see the bloody knuckles and could feel the tears begin to come out once again.

Goten looked at her and could see the fear in her eyes, the look of panic on her face and he quickly retreated back to the bar; he glanced back to where she was still standing, shaking like a leaf. He looked down at his bloody fist and panic over took him, what had he just done?

Bra knew she needed to leave, but she couldn't get her legs to move; the fist was so close to her head, the pain in her arm from where he had grabbed her was throbbing. She looked over to where he now stood and with out another thought bolted out the door, running in full spring back into the house, slamming and locking the door behind her.

XxXxXxX

Pan sat in the bleachers at the baseball field watching the team warm-up before their game. She pulled her phone out to check her texts but she had none, she hadn't heard back from Bra all day. Pan turned toward the parking lot to watch for her blue haired friend but saw no sign of her, she was snapped out of her thought by a ball landing on the bleachers in front of her, making her jump about ten feet in the air. The entire team laughed as she sat there with her hand over her heart, "Mom throw the ball back," Chase yelled to her on the other side of the fence. Pan smiled at him and got up and went to look for the ball under the bleachers but stopped when she saw Trunks walking around with it. "Going to look for this," he winked and she smiled back at him. Trunks lobbed the ball over the fence and gave a wave to Chase before climbing up and taking a seat next to Pan. He leaned over and gave her a quick hello kiss, before turning his attention back to the young team on the field.

"I didn't know if you were going to make it," she said leaning her head onto his shoulder, he responded by laying an arm around her shoulders.

"Work was pretty slow today, one of my meetings got cancled so I was able to get out at a decent time for once," he yawned though, getting out at a decent time was still a lot longer than he wanted to be there.

"Have you heard from Bra at all today? I texted her and called her and haven't got anything back, Geta said she was coming to the game but usually she texts me," Pan said turning her eyes to his, "I'm worried about her."

Trunks let his arm fall from her shoulders and dug into his pants pocket coming out with his cell phone. He pushed in some buttons and held the phone to his ear, but all it did was ring, no answer. Pan could hear the voice mail pick up and Trunks left a short message before hanging up. "No answer," he shrugged, "I'm sure she's fine and if she told Geta she'd be here, she'll be here." Trunks turned and shook the hand of one of the other kids fathers who had just walked up and took a seat and Pan looked down at her phone once more.

The game started and Pan tried to focus on the game but she kept watching the parking lot for her best friend to show up and she wasn't the only one, Geta was distracted with the same thought as her; where was she? Finally in the last inning Pan spotted the blue haired woman walking towards the field and she was relieved. Pan knew things were rough for Bra right now, she couldn't count the number of times she sat upon the phone listening to Bra cry over what had happened; how Goten blamed her, how he wouldn't look at her or his son. She sent Bra a smile as the other woman climbed up and took the seat next to Pan. "Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly; Pan looked her over and could see the tear stains that were stuck to her red cheeks, the cloudiness of her blue eyes and the look of a woman who was on the verge of a complete breakdown.

"Are you OK," Pan asked concerned, reaching down and putting her hand on Bra's arm. She watched as Bra flinched and quickly pulled her arm away. She shook her head yes, she didn't want to speak because she knew that would lead to more tears and she was so sick of crying today. Pan turned back to Trunks and whispered something into his ear, he nodded in agreement and Pan stood up, "Come with me Bra," she said reaching out her hand.

"I'm fine," Bra said quietly, shaking her head back and forward at Pan.

"Please," Pan insisted, and was glad when Bra finally stood. She followed behind her friend, down the small steps of the bleachers and they walked back towards where the woods began. Pan didn't speak when they stopped, she just reached down and pulled the sleeve up on Bra's long sleeved shirt and she immediately gasped. "He did this to you," she said horrified.

Bra shook her head 'yes' and looked up to Pan's shocked eyes. "We got into an argument, I told him he needed to stop ignoring Geta and he stormed out of the house," she took a deep breath, trying to steady her voice. "He was drinking and he grabbed my arm, too hard, and this happened."

"Oh Bra," Pan pulled her in for a hug. They stood like that until Bra finally pulled away. "He was so angry at me Pan, I slapped him in the face and he had me against the wall and next thing I knew his fist was crashing through the wall next to my head," Bra's voice was shaky now, and Pan was trying to hold back the anger that was rushing through her body. "Please don't tell Trunks," Bra pleaded, "I'm going to start looking for a new place to live, I'm going to leave," she was talking fast now, she could see her brother and the kids approaching and she didn't want to worry them. Pan nodded and gave Bra one more quick hug before the entourage made their arrival.


	15. Chapter 15

**2 months later:**

Trunks pulled through the front gates of the Capsule Corp. Compound and drove the long driveway down to the main house. Both his mom and dad's cars were parked out front so he pulled in next to them and climbed out, he headed into the too quiet house and looked around not seeing anyone. "Mom," he yelled as he headed toward the kitchen?

"Outside Trunks," she yelled back, knowing that he could know exactly where everyone was in the house if he would let his senses open. Trunks headed through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door and before he could see where his mother was he felt a little body wrap around his leg and his pant leg was soaked.

"Uncle Trunks," Geta squealed as he latched onto the older man's leg. Trunks smiled and ruffled the hair of the young saiyan before reaching down and picking him up. "What are you doing little man," he asked Geta as he walked over to where his mom was sitting on a chaise lounge. "Swimming with Grammy," he answered back and wiggled free from Trunks' arms. Trunks watched as Geta took off and jumped right into the pool, no fear, it made him smile.

"What are you doing here," Bulma asked her oldest, looking up to meet his eyes, "Shouldn't you be at the office?"

Trunks sat on the end of his moms chair and began taking off his shoes, "I was in meetings all morning with the New York office, I cut out early, figured I deserve a break," he grinned up at her, letting out a chuckle when she began to shake her head.

"You better watch yourself, the boss might night like that," Bulma pointed her finger at him. Trunks leaned back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Good thing I am the boss." Bulma couldn't help but laugh at her son, he really was a good worker and boss to the company, he always made sure everything was taken care of; she rarely had anything to do with the company anymore. They both sat watching Geta splashing alone in the pool, trying to convince the dog to jump in. "Why do you got the brat today?"

Bulma sighed and put her book down, "When was the last time you talked to your sister?"

Trunks thought about it for a minute and shrugged, "I talked to her a few times quickly on the phone but I really haven't had a chance to see her face to face, maybe a month," he watched his mother frown. "I've been busy as hell at work Mom so don't give me that, the New York office merger and all that has been trouble for awhile, its under control now so I'll be around more."

"Well maybe you should go talk to her, she could use her brother," the frown on her face stayed in place, "She's staying in the lake house."

Trunks looked at her shocked, "She's not at her house?" Bulma shook her head 'no'. Trunks turned his attention back to the pool and watched Geta playing as a million thoughts playing through his mind. "What's going on mom?"

"You need to talk to your sister Trunks, I'm not going into it and to be honest I don't know what truly is going on between her and Goten. But she moved some stuff into the lake house and she said she needed some time to figure things out."

Trunks stood up from the chaise and looked around, "Can I take the Gator?" Bulma nodded and gave him a small smile, "Don't push too much Trunks, she has been really upset lately and she doesn't like to talk about it." Trunks let out a sigh and ran a hand through his short black hair, "I won't push but she needs to tell someone what the hell is happening. I haven't spoken to Goten in months; he doesn't answer my calls or texts so I gave up trying."

"Just go and talk to your sister," Bulma shooed him off with her hands and turned her attention back to her grandson. Trunks shoved his feet back into his shoes and walked over to the Gator his parents used to drive around the compound. He slid into the driver seat and headed back down the dirt path that lead toward the secluded little house in the back corner of the complex, it got dubbed the lake house because as kids that's what they called it. As he took the 10 minute drive he thought about what could be going on; he hadn't seen his so called best friend in forever and his sister just about the same. He couldn't imagine losing a child and not having any answers, he ran his hand through his hair once more and took a deep breath has he pulled in front of the little house. He glanced over and looked out at the manmade pond that got dubbed a lake at some point during his child hood and couldn't help but smile at the child hood memories that flooded his senses.

"What are you doing here," Bra asked, breaking him from his thoughts; he smiled at her as he pulled his tall frame out of the Gator and headed up to the porch.

"Checking on you," he cocked his head to one side, "I have the feeling I haven't been a very good brother lately."

"You're always a good brother," she smiled, "I haven't been a good sister, I've had a lot of shit going on." Trunks hung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a strong embrace, "Tell me what's going on," he said softly before releasing her and taking a seat in one of Adirondack chairs that sat on the front porch. Bra let out a breath and took the seat next to him, "I don't even know what there is to say or to tell," she tried to stifle the hot tears that were threatening to start pouring out.

"Why did you leave," he asked softly, reaching out and letting his hand fall on her knee, "Did he hurt you Bra?"

That did it for her, the tears began to pour and she let out a gut wrenching sob, "I lost him," she choked out between tears. "He didn't see me or Geta anymore; he lost himself when Callie was taken." Trunks shook his head, and tried to say some soothing words but nothing was calming her down.

"He just drinks nonstop, he is drunk all the time or passed out. He doesn't come in the house, he doesn't look at me or talk to me or touch me," she sobbed, "And that doesn't even really bother me, what really bothers me is he wants nothing to do with his son." Just saying that out loud made the sobs come harder, her whole body shook and she let her head fall into her hands and the tears fell. Trunks stood up and went to his sister pulling her into a hug, letting her cry it out. They stood like that for minutes, maybe ten or fifteen neither could tell. Trunks was seeing red thinking of his former best friend, how could he treat his wife and son this way; doesn't he see that they are all hurting too? His thoughts drifted to Geta, the care free boy who was just running and jumping into the pool, smiling up at him; he needed to make sure to spend more time with his nephew.

Bra pulled out of Trunks' embrace and sat back down in the chair, "I'm sorry Trunks, its just so overwhelming," she sniffled.

"Don't apologize Bra," he shook his head and sat down beside her, "He's the one that should be apologizing. I understand this whole situation sucks and that Callie is still missing, but it's been what 5 months, 6 months? He doesn't have to give up hope but he's going to kill himself if he's drinking the way you're saying," again his hand went through his hair as he tried to keep his anger in check. "What is your plan? Are you going to try and fix this, or are you going to just let him go and move on with your life?"

Bra sighed as she looked out over the pond, "I don't want to lose him Trunks, I have loved him for so long. I know he's in there somewhere, I know he's just lost right now, but at the same time I'm worried I won't be able to forgive him for what he's put us through; or really what he's put Geta through."

"I don't know what to tell you Bra," he shrugged, "You want me to talk to him?"

Her eyes grew wide with panic, "Oh no, no," she spoke frantically, "I don't want anyone to get involved in this. It's between us and I have to deal with it."

"You don't have to do this alone."

"I know Trunks but I want to."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun was hot on his face, why hadn't he remembered to shut the blinds. He didn't want to open his eyes because as soon as he did the headache would be much worse. It was bad as is, a million drummers drumming in his brain to a random beat. His mouth was dry and his stomach hurt; he slowly opened his left eye and found himself lying on the floor in front of the couch, no wonder he felt stiff. Very slowly he opened the other eye and even slower made himself rise from the floor. He ran a hand over his face trying to wake himself out of the morning stupor that usually didn't go away until he indulged in his first glass of whiskey, but his whole body ached more than usual today. Goten slowly made his way into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, making himself gag at least three times; why did he feel worse than usual, he truly hurt bad. When he walked back out into the main room and glanced around he almost shit himself when he noticed his father sitting on one of the bar stools staring at him with the world's most disappointed look on his face. _Shit._ Neither man said anything as Goten made his legs walk toward the bar and come face to face with his father.

"You look like your dyeing," Goku said dryly as he eyed his son up and down. Inside his heart dropped at the sight of his youngest son, the once muscular man had lost at least 30 pounds; the athletic shorts he wore hung loosely on his hips and his face had lost its boyish charm, not to mention the sickly color of his skin.

"Who would care if I did," Goten snapped back before walking behind the bar in search for a liquor bottle that still had liquor in it.

"That's a great attitude you got going there, I can see why your wife and son left you," Goku said matter of factly; he was so angry with the man in front of him, he knew he needed to keep it under control, he couldn't push too hard. He waited for Goten to respond but he didn't so he continued on. "This isn't the son I raised," Goku said softly, "You aren't the kind of man to let his family leave him, to make his family want to leave him."

"How would you know what kind of son you raised, you barely raised me, you were to busy with everything else in your life; matter of fact, you're lucky your family didn't leave you behind," Goten snapped back at his father and instantly regretted the words he spoke, the hurt in his father's eyes made his heart ache.

"You may be right son, and I wish I could go back and be around more, but the past is the past and you know I would do anything for you, for your family and this," he motioned around to the pool house that was littered with trash and clothes and beer bottles, "This is not something to be proud of."

"What am I supposed to do Dad," Goten sighed, "My daughter was taken from me?"

"She was, but you know she is out there somewhere, and we will get her back. You don't ever have to lose faith or hope but you have to remember that you have a wife that would do anything for you and that feels like this whole situation is her fault and on top of that you have a son who thinks his father hates him," Goku shook his head, "Even when I was gone you knew how much I loved you, and when I came home I made sure to reiterate that. When was the last time you gave Geta any sort of reminder."

Goten felt the single tear roll down his cheek, he thought about everything that had been going on and he couldn't remember a single time in the past 6 months that he had even hugged the boy, let alone spoke to him. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and tried to contain all the emotions that were coursing through his body. He was so angry with himself, he was so upset and sad and before he knew it he felt something snap inside of him.

"It's alright son," Goku smiled lightly, "Let it out."

"Just give me a minute will ya Dad," he spoke softly as he walked towards the bathroom. Once inside he shut the door and flipped on the lights and stared at the blonde hair, blue eyed Saiyan that had taken over his body. He was so angry he didn't even feel the switch, just the snap deep inside. He tried to slow his breathing, as he watched the tears fall from his eyes, and after a while his black hair returned; but the man he saw looking back at him wasn't him. His face was too thin; the black stubble on his chin was thick from days of not caring, and the yellowish hue to his skin made him sick. He quickly leaned over and began to dry heave into the toilet, his body trembling from the pain; he hadn't even heard the door open but his father was there, standing next to him rubbing his back, speaking softly but he couldn't comprehend anything.

Goten dropped to his knees and sweat covered his brow, was he truly dyeing?

"You're going to be ok son," Goku said soothing the boy the same way he had done when he was sick as a kid; just having his dad on his side he knew he would straighten things out.

When Goten stepped out of the shower and slung the towel around his waist he looked in the mirror. It had only been a few hours but he was feeling better about himself, about life. He took a deep breath before leaving his reflection behind, he needed to get back in shape, he felt too skinny and his suspicions were confirmed when he pulled on his favorite pair of jeans. So he grabbed the belt from the back of the closet and paused as he looked to the barren side where all of Bra's clothes were supposed to hang. There were still some dresses and shoes but all of her jeans and everyday clothes were gone, he started to feel down again so he quickly continued on; he needed to see her, to talk to her, to tell her how sorry he was. Goten grabbed a t-shirt from the pile he had folded on the bed and pulled it over his still damp hair before padding down the hall to the kitchen where his father stood cooking up some food.

"Feeling better," Goku asked smiling at the boy who stood in front of him.

"Yeah, but I still feel like I could go for a drink right now," his jaw line hardened and he shook his head, "but I know I need to leave that shit behind."

"It's going to take time son," Goku sighed, "Unfortunately you've been on a downward spiral for months now, it's going to take time to make things better, to get you better."

"Does mom know how bad it is," Goten asked his eyes still holding so much sadness. "Does she know everything?" Goku put down the spatula and walked over to where Goten was standing, putting a hand on each one of Gotens shoulders he looked him right in the eyes.

"Yes son she knows, and she wants to help you, she loves you more than anything you know that."

Goten leaned into a quick hug before pulling out of the awkward embrace, he hadn't been touched in months and he didn't feel he deserved anybody's sympathy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The week came and went with no surprises, Bra and Geta settled into life in the lake house and it was actually nice having her parents so close. It was refreshing to have adults to talk to and even eat actual dinner with. Geta was happier than he had been in a long while and was even more pleased than her to have his grandparents at his disposal. She hadn't gone back to the house for anything, she hadn't wanted to risk seeing him; she was still having trouble getting her heart around the idea that her and Goten were done.

A lot has happened in the last few months but watching her son playing in the yard with Chase, so care free, her heart melted. "There still being good out there," Bra smiled turning around and walking back into the kitchen where Trunks sat.

"They always seem to be ok when they're together, well until one of them starts being a tuff guy," Trunks laughed.

"So what's going on with you and Pan," Bra asked with a little smirk playing on her lips; "Are you to like together?"

Trunks let out a chuckle but she watched as the smile never reached his eyes. "Honestly Bra, I have no idea what we are," he let out a small sigh before continuing on. "One day things are great, we hang out, we hold hands, we kiss, but then there are days where she gets home from the hospital comes and gets Chase and we barely speak."

"That sounds very high school, the hand holding and all," Bra smiled, "Have you talked to her about it?"

"Yeah, I've talked to her and I've tried to show her, but every time I try and take it further she denies me and goes on this rant about how we need to work on our friendship; it just is frustrating."

Bra took the seat on the stool next to her brother and shook her head, "I don't know what to tell you. I mean whenever I bring you up she says that you guys are fine and friends and all that but she never goes further than that."

"Well I guess just talk to her brother dear," Bra laughed. "Let's go out tonight, I could use some dancing and drinks, like old times."

"Kids?"

"Ask mom, she won't mind and she's been pushing me to get out for awhile now," Bra smiled, but deep down she was nervous, she really was trying to get things back to normal and going out to have some fun was part of that.

"Alright," Trunks smiled back, "I'll talk to her on my way out, and if she says it's ok I'll pick you up at 8."

They both stood and walked out to the front porch where Bra stayed, she waved as Trunks and Chase got in the car and took off down the road. "Come on Geta, let's get you cleaned up."

xxXXXXxxxXxXXXX

Pan walked through the door of her apartment and was filled with relief; it had been a long 12 hour shift. She flicked the light switch, making the lights flicker on and sighed. She missed her son but would see him soon. She walked in and dropped her keys and purse on the kitchen counter and sifted through her mail, nothing but bills.

As she walked back into the living room, she stopped at the couch and dropped onto it; she was dead on her feet. There was an accident involving four cars and had kept them all running for hours on end, her feet were killing her. She reached down and was about to get her shoes off when there was a knock on her door, _shit. _She hadn't buzzed anyone in so that meant it was probably Trunks, but he had a key and wasn't due to drop Chase off until the next day.

"Coming," she yelled making herself get up off of the comfy couch, she was cussing whoever was at the door in her head, she turned the locks and opened the door and almost fainted.

"Austin," she asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

The goofy smile that had taken over his face was infectious and she couldn't help but smile right back at him. He had left to go back to the states right after the whole Callie situation happened. He tried to help with whatever he could when he was back in the states, looking for Callie and putting out missing person ads. "Hey," he said slowly, letting the smile play on his lips.

"What are you doing here," she asked again, trying to make her eyes look away, but she couldn't, her eyes drifted from his perfect face, down to his red t-shirt that fit him so perfectly, the muscles on his arms and those sexy worn out jeans. She quickly snapped out of her trance, what was with her.

"Well," he began, placing his green duffel on the ground, "I went back to the states and I kept having this nagging feeling that I forgot to do something while I was here," he cocked his head to the side, watching as her eyes danced from his mouth to his eyes.

"Something for the case," she asked, "I thought that was closed, I thought it was all paperwork and faxes?"

"It was and it is," he smiled and took a step closer, "Can I come in," he asked?

"Oh yeah, please come in," she scurried out of the way reaching down and grabbing his bag. "I got it," he said grabbing the duffel out of her hand. They both walked into the apartment and he dropped the bag on the ground once more.

"You want something to drink or eat," she asked smiling at him before walking into the kitchen opening the refrigerator hunting for something to offer him; she grabbed one of the Miller Lites out of the six pack container and turned to find him standing right behind her. She jumped startled by his closeness, he reached and took the beer from her hand, opened it and took a long drag from the bottle before setting it down on the counter beside her.

"So anyways, I went home and this feeling of forgetting was bugging me but I checked all the papers and all the files and everything was there, everything except for one signature from the head Nurse, the one in charge; and that's you isn't it," his smile was glorious, it made her smile easily.

"You came all the way here for a signature," she chuckled, "You could have faxed it to me in the hospital and I could of sent it right back to you."

"Well you see that little signature made me realize something else that I forgot to do," he grabbed the counter on either side of her, caging her in between him and the counter. He watched her eyes dart all over the place except for meeting his. "I forgot to do this." And without any hesitation or warning he leaned in and placed his lips right on top of hers; Austin felt Pan tense under his lips but within seconds he felt her arms encircle his neck and the kiss deepened quickly.

It went on and on, her hands found his soft, silky hair, his hands roamed up and down her body landing on her ass, and an uncertain amount of time later they both pulled back for air. Pan looked at this gorgeous man in front of her and the panic filled her instantly. "Oh my god Austin, what about your wife, your baby that was on the way," she asked pushing out of his grasp and heading into the living room, away from him.

"Well when I got back home, my wife was in a car accident," his eyes saddened and she watched as his jaw hardened, "My wife was ok, but we lost the baby."

"Oh Austin," Pan said going to him, reaching for his hand, "I am so sorry."

"Thank you Pan," he sighed, "Well that was the beginning of the end for us. She said I was a bad husband, I worked to much, I was never home and she needed me there; but it was hard for me to be home too, it was hard looking at the empty nursery that never got to hold our baby and one day while I was at work I got divorce papers delivered to me, she had already signed."

Pan shook her head in disbelief, "I'm sorry," she said again.

"Don't feel sorry for me Pan," he responded, "I could have been a better husband, I could have done more."

"So you're here now," she said confused?

"Pan, when I saw you in the hospital that night, I was so tired and so aggravated with everything that was happening around me and then there you were, like a sign that it was going to work out," he smiled at her, "You were so beautiful and I wanted you right there, I wanted to kiss you silly," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah I was a sight in these ugly things," she shook her head at him as she pointed at the blue scrubs she was wearing at the moment.

"You are so beautiful," he leaned in and kissed her softly, "I wanted to kiss you but I couldn't because I am not that kind of guy; my wife was across the world and we were going to have a baby. And when I told you all about it and you let me be your friend again I thought that was enough, but now that I actually got to kiss you and touch you," that goofy Austin smile was back again and she couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped her mouth.

Before she could speak he captured her lips again, she could feel the hunger and passion he was putting into this kiss, and without a thought her hands were roaming his muscular back, and her arms circled his neck once more and she could feel his hands exploring her, and next thing she knew she was against the wall, her legs around his waist.

"I guess I should ask you if Chase is here," he smiled against her lips.

"No, he's with his dad," she responded breathlessly, and he quickly resumed the kiss. A groan from somewhere deep within escaped his throat when he felt her push her hips against his, "Room?" She directed him to the small room down the hall that housed her bed and a few other rag tag pieces of furniture, she laughed when she felt herself bounce on the soft bed and watched intently as he stripped the shirt from his broad chest. "Is it too late to make sure you're single," he laughed climbing on top of her on the Queen sized bed.

Her mind was in a glaze and she tried to process the question he had just asked, how did she explain Trunks? They were friends and he was Chase's father, and then they did kiss sometimes, but they were just friends. "Friends, we're just friends," she tilted her head back as he kissed her jaw line and down her neck.

"Friends is good," he said before nibbling the crook of her neck, he felt her hips start grinding against his once more. He quickly stood up and stripped off his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers before quickly helping rid her of her clothes. "God I have been hoping for this Pan, I have been thinking about you non-stop; thinking about all the fun we had when we were together, all that crazy sex," he grinned his wicked, sexy grin and she melted; she needed him now.

"Please Austin," she groaned hoping he would stop the talking and get moving.

XxXxXxX

Trunks got out of the shower and dressed quickly, he was due to pick up his sister in a couple hours and he wanted to stop at Pans to see if she wanted to go out with them tonight. He had called her phone but it had gone right to voicemail so he decided on just swinging by a little earlier and was thinking about talking to her about what was happening between them like Bra had suggested.

He grabbed the keys off of the table and got Chase squared away to head out, the two walked down to the car in silence and took off towards Pans apartment complex.

XxXxXx

"Wow," Pan tried to even out her breathing as she laid with Austin doing the same on top of her; she felt him shift and he turned onto his side on the bed next to her, his hand rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, wow," he chuckled, "That was worth the plane ride," he joked, "I can go home a happy man." He watched Pan's smile fade into a frown and saw the sadness creep into her eyes. "How long are you here for," she asked quietly, not sure what she was hoping for.

"Whenever I go to the airport and by a ticket home," he leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

"Oh," she said not sure what to think.

"I should go back to the hotel though, I need to check in and get settled in; plus I have a few things for work I need to take care of," Austin sat up on the bed and watched as Pan did the same. "I could use a shower though," he smirked, lifting his eyebrows a few times, "And maybe someone to wash my back."

Pan's mood immediately changed and she took the hand he had offered. They walked into the small bathroom that was connected to her room. "Austin it's a mess in here," she said embarrassed.

"I don't care about that," he said pulling her flush to him, "I care about you, and this," he planted a kiss on her once more.

XxXxXxX

The elevator dinged and Trunks and Chase walked down the hall to Pan's apartment, Trunks stopped when he noticed that the door wasn't latched, his heart began to race and he was worried that something had happened to Pan; she always made sure to shut and lock the door.

"Wait right here buddy," he said to Chase, who looked up to his father with a confused look on his face. "I want to go in and make sure everything is ok since the door was open." Chase nodded in agreement and watched as Trunks disappeared inside the doorway.

Once inside Trunks looked around, nothing looked out of place from where he stood. He slowly moved in further and tripped over the green duffel that was sitting on the ground. "Damn it Pan," he cursed catching himself before hitting the ground. He headed into the kitchen and looked at the open Miller Lite sitting on the counter; he shook his head knowing she must have had a rough shift. He could hear the shower running and he smiled, he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks; men's shoes, a man's pants and shirt. He stood in the doorway in shock, he ran both hands through his hair and walked in a little further. The door to the bathroom was opened and he could hear her, moaning, he walked in a trance closer to the door, and then he heard the man, groaning, saying her name, he wanted to be sick.

"Dad," he heard Chase yell from the living room and he quickly snapped himself out of the trance he was in and tried to put on a straight face. He walked out of the room and pulled her bedroom door shut, he felt the bile rising up in his throat, he wanted to throw up. "Where's mom?"

Trunks had a moment of panic and then was filled with anger, what if Chase would have ran in first, what if he would have walked in on Pan and some strange man; how could she leave the door unlocked, how dangerous was that. "Moms sleeping buddy so let's just go," he said ushering the boy back through the small living area and out the apartment door. "I want to see mom though," he whined back as they stood waiting for the elevator. Trunks didn't even hear anything that was sad; he was in a world of hurt. His heart was shattered and he re thought everything over in his head.

'_This is why she kept saying they were friends, this is why she kept re interating that fact'_ his subconscious kept telling him over and over again.

"Dad," Chase yelled.

"Sorry buddy," he shook his head and grabbed the boys shoulder leading him out of the apartment complex and back to the car they arrived in. "Come on we're going to be late to Grammys."


	16. Chapter 16

**I got a lot of feedback about the last chapter and I know a lot of you were disappointed with the return of everyone's favorite character, Austin! JK! But anyways I just wanted to kind of explain something about Pan to everyone: In every family there is usually someone who learns from mistakes or does things without thinking or has to figure it out the hard way and in this story that is Pan. She has been like that since the beginning of the story, if she would have just stayed and had the baby instead of running how many things would have been easier? She is still scarred and still hasn't let things go. So give her a chance, and don't hate her because she has to learn the hard way!**

**Hope you all continue reading!**

As soon as she shut and locked the door after Austin left her whole body stiffened. She slid down the back of the hard wooden door and sat there with her knees pulled up to her chest, _holy fuck._ She couldn't believe what she had just done, why when her life was finally getting back on track she let this happen. _It didn't have to happen, _her subconscious responded to her, and she knew it was right. It didn't have to happen, but she couldn't say no, she could never say no to him. He was like her crack and she always was looking for another fix. She let her hand come up to her face and wiped the tears that fell from her stormy black eyes; she had to tell Austin this couldn't happen again, she had to tell him she wanted to be with Trunks.

Pan pulled herself together and walked through the small apartment back to her bedroom where so many things just went down; she flushed at the thought, it had been a long time since she was loved like that. Pan quickly shook the images from her head and went over to make the bed and stopped when she caught a glimpse of something shiny, she bent over and pulled the watch out of the covers and sighed, it was Austins. That gave her a reason to see him and try to explain what she was feeling, the confused thoughts and impulses running wild through her body.

Pan finished cleaning up her room and the bathroom where water seemed to find its way to every corner. She chuckled a bit thinking of everything they had done, it truly was a shock for him to just show up at the door, he traveled all this way just to tell her how much he wanted her, needed her. She let out an exasperated sigh, she searched around the house for her cell phone and found it dead on the floor, _of course it died, _she sighed again, running her hands over her face, she picked it up and plugged it in.

As soon as she turned it on there were three text messages from Bra asking her to meet them up with her tonight for some drinks; Pan thought for a minute and thought that was definitely needed. She quickly typed a quick text to Bra and waited for her response and when she got it her stomach turned; Trunks was going to be there too. _He doesn't know what happened and there's no reason to tell him about it, _she said to herself in her head and nodded her head in agreement with her thoughts. She walked back through the apartment and sat down her bed, she closed her eyes and floated into a fitful sleep; her mind still churning as she slept.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Trunks pulled into Capsule Corporation for the third time that day and sighed, he glanced in the rear view mirror at the sleeping boy who had no worries in the world. The sounds from earlier in the day echoed in his head, the images he produced thinking about it literally made his stomach wretch, why did the woman that he love have to be so flipping crazy; and to top it off his heart still ached for her.

Trunks pulled himself from his thoughts, and looked in the mirror once more making his expression as normal as he could force, _here we go, _he said quietly opening the door and walking around the car to get Chase unstrapped. The boys eyes opened as Trunks was fidgeting with the latch on the booster seat and he let out a small yawn, "We're here buddy," Trunks cooed softly. He picked Chase up and carried him from the car into the house and was greeted by his Mother and Sister who pointed to the family room where Geta was passed out on the couch as Power Rangers played in the background. Trunks followed suit and went in and sat chase on the lounge chair and ruffled the boys hair, "Be good for Grammy and Grandpa tonight ok; I don't want any phone calls about you not listening," Trunks smiled planting a quick kiss on his head. Chase nodded in understanding and turned his attention to the TV, if they both slept now they were surely going to be up all night, which made him internally smile, boys and their sleepovers.

"Is dad here," Trunks asked his mother as he entered back into the kitchen. "Out in the back yard," she responded quickly and he nodded heading out the back door. Trunks quickly spotted his father standing by the gravity chamber and he grew nervous, his father still made him feel like he was five years old.

"Hey Dad," Trunks smiled to the older saiyan and watched as he turned around to face him, "Brat," Vegeta responded sternly.

"Can I talk to you," Trunks asked nervously digging his foot into the ground, hoping his father would give him the attention he needed, along with the advice he was about to ask for.

"What," Vegeta snapped back quickly.

"It's about us, about our heritage," Trunks squeaked out, he watched Vegeta's scowl soften and instantly felt relieved inside. Vegeta didn't respond so Trunks took his quietness as a yes and started into his questions. He went into his feelings about Pan and the way he knows that she belongs with him and that no matter what he does she doesn't seem to get it. Trunks continued on letting his father know that he hasn't thought about anyone since she returned except for Pan and that he knew for a fact that she had been with someone. He felt tears burn his eyes, but he kept it together, he wasn't going to cry, he was tough and he was strong, Pan wasn't going to break that at this moment, especially when it was standing in front of his father.

Vegeta listened intently to the facts his son was laying out, his right hand came up and rubbed his chin as he tried to sort out what was happening and as soon as Trunks finished with the rant he shook his head. "Listen son, Pan probably does feel the same thing you feel but she is pushing it away; she hasn't opened up her heart and her mind to realize what it means," Vegeta paused trying to think how to explain this situation to his son, the hurt look on the boys face did things to his heart that he would never admit. "You and her have been through a lot. Things have been tough from the beginning and some time it takes longer for one of the mates to realize the ultimate love for the other, look at your mother and me," the Vegeta smirk crossed his face. "Pan is holding back, she is trying to keep you away because of all the hurt that has come with the past five or six years, she most likely doesn't want you to know that she has feelings for you on some spiritual level," Vegeta stared intently into Trunks' blue eyes, "Having meaningless sex with others is a tactic to make the feelings subside."

Trunks took in all the information his father was saying and he just couldn't understand why Pan would want to steer clear of a relationship with him. "Dad I get what you're saying but why can't I walk away; I was fine walking away all those years ago but now when I think about it I feel like I wouldn't survive, that I would rather die than have her in my life."

"That's because you have excepted the fact that she is your mate, the one and only woman in your life that could ever mean something to you," Vegeta said sadly, "You'll never be able to be happy without her; If anything happened to your mother I would self destruct."

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do," Trunks yelled at his father, "How do I make her realize, how do I make her open up," his hand found his short black locks once more, "It's like I love this fucking pain."

"Unfortunately you are on your own son," Vegeta said slapping Trunks' back, "You have to either try and push it away for now or you have to try and convince her to open her senses and accept the truth."

Trunks smiled at his father, "Alright thanks for the talk, I gotta get going." But instead of a response he just watched as Vegeta turned around and grunted, heading into the gravity room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**1 week later:**

Goten crawled his way over to the off switch in the gravity chamber, he had been working out every day the last week and was already starting to feel like his old self again. It had been one week since his father had came and cleaned him up off of the floor and since that day he hadn't touched an ounce of alcohol and started eating again, he had gained back ten pounds quickly and was well on his way to getting the other parts of him back to. As he hit the switch he felt the pressure lift from his body as he lay there breathless, he went hard today and that was just the first step of what he had in mind for the day.

Making himself get off of the ground he grabbed the towel that hung on the side of the door and walked out into the back yard, it was still too quiet around the house. He hadn't made any contact with Bra, he wanted to make sure he was on his road to recovery first but today he was going to go to Capsule Corp. and talk to her for the first time in ages.

He walked through the empty house and opened the front door grabbing the mail from the black mailbox that was attached to the front of the house and his smile grew when he saw his replacement cell had finally arrived. He turned and padded back into the kitchen and got the phone out of the box and plugged in, he would let it charge while he showered, so with that he headed up stairs to the bathroom.

Walking back into the kitchen twenty minutes later he felt like a new man, he was pleased to look in the mirror and not just see the shell of the man he used to be. He grabbed the cell phone and turned it on and within seconds it started dinging with text messages and voicemails, _shit,_ he thought as he scrolled through the texts from his mother, father, Pan, Bra and Trunks; after deleting all of them he went to clear out his voicemail, he switched the phone onto speaker and set it on the counter as the voice mails began.

Goten was just about to eat the sandwich he had made as the 50 voicemails continued to play when his entire body froze, he listened to it in a panic and then quickly dropped his sandwich and ran to the phone to play the message back, and as the little voice spoke his heart broke.

'_Hi Daddy its Callie. Mommy let me call you to tell you about my vacation, it's so fun, we are swimming and playing and watching movies," _Goten's entire body was stiff, his little girl had called him and he was too drunk to care or notice. _"Mommy said I won't be home for a long time but I wanted to tell you I miss you and love you."_

Goten could hear shuffling around in the background and listened intently trying to pick anything up from the call. _"Bye Daddy." _And just like that the message ended once more and the next message from his mother began to play. He stood just staring at the Blackberry on the counter, he couldn't move, he couldn't think; he just stared for what seemed like eternity until he finally made himself move and focus. He grabbed the phone and dialed the detective that was in charge of the case and relayed the message to him, the detective not giving him any hope that this would help. Goten sighed and ran a hand through his unruly spikes, how quickly his mood was ruined; and he realized he needed to continue on, he needed to talk to Bra and get his family back.

By the time he pulled into Capsule Corp it was dark, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was already nine o'clock, _here goes nothing. _He put the car in park and unfolded his body from the black SUV and slowly walked up to the door of the main house. He raised his hand to knock and within seconds it swung open revealing Bulma in her Victoria Secret sweat pants and blue tank top, "Goten," she gasped, confused as to why he was here.

"Hey," he said with a crooked smile on his mouth, "Is Bra here?"

Bulma wasn't sure how to handle this, Bra hadn't mention Goten coming by and she wasn't sure her daughter wanted to see him yet. Bra had mentioned going by the house to see if she could convince him out of the pool house to get help but Bulma was pretty sure that Bra hadn't done that yet.

"Bulma," Goten said softly, "Is everything ok?"

Bulma shook her head 'no', everything wasn't ok. He had treated her daughter like she didn't matter, he had made Bra cry and he had ignored his own son. "No Goten it's not ok, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Bra," he said warily, "I need to apologize and tell her I'm working on getting better that I'm trying to get back to being me," his eyes held all the sadness in the world and Bulma couldn't help but feel for the young man in the door.

"Goten," Bulma sighed, "Bra isn't here right now, she went to dinner with some of her friends and won't be back till late."

"Oh," Goten felt defeated, all he wanted to do was see her and look in those crystal blue eyes that he loved. His heart ached without her near and without the numbing from the liquor he felt it deep inside.

"Is Geta here," he asked pulling his eyes off of the ground and meeting hers once more. Bulma nodded, "He is staying the night, but he's already in bed."

Goten bit his lower lip, "Can I just see him Bulma, please can I just have a look at my son, I promise I won't wake him, I just want to look at him," he asked begging, he needed this, he needed to see that Geta was ok.

"Come on in," Bulma let out a long breath and shut the door behind Goten. They walked through the hall that lead to the family room and before Goten continued to the stairs Bulma put a hand on his arm; she felt him stiffen from the touch and she looked into the sad eyes of the young saiyan, "Goten they are both very hurt from all of this, they might not forgive you for what you've done."

Goten didn't respond he just leaned in and gave Bulma a quick kiss on the cheek and forced a small smile before walking over to the giant staircase and heading up to the second floor. Goten stopped in front of the half open door that lead to Geta's room and he took a deep, readying breath. He could already feel emotions running rapid through him and he hadn't even laid eyes on his son. He slowly pushed the door open and a smile over took his face, there he was sprawled in the middle of the bed in his Cars pajama bottoms, the covers kicked away from his body and his arm clenched around a raggedy stuffed dog.

Goten slowly took the steps that closed the gap between him and the bed and stared down at the little man who was peacefully dreaming in his sleep, he lowered himself on the side of the bed and let his hand find the boys soft, wild hair; he felt a tear slide down his cheek and the thought of what he had done was literally breaking his heart.

"Dad," Geta asked sleepily rubbing his eyes, trying to focus in on the man sitting beside him. Goten wiped the tears from his eyes and forced a smile onto his lips, "Yeah G it's me," he wiped another tear as it slid down his nose.

"Why are you here, is mom ok," Goten could see the worry in the boys eyes and he quickly shook his head yes, "Mom's fine bud."

"Then why are you here," Geta asked quietly.

"I needed to see you and to see your mom," Goten said softly trying to gauge the boys emotion, he could feel the anger and hurt radiating off of him as soon as he told him that his mother was fine. And then without saying another word he watched as he grabbed the comforter, pulled it up to his neck and flipped on his side so his back was now facing him. And before he could say anything else he could hear the sobs coming out of the boys mouth and could feel the bed shaking from his cries, "Buddy I'm sorry; I know you might not understand but I was sick for a long while and I did some stuff I'm not proud off," Goten pleaded with his son, "Please turn back over and talk to me, I understand if you're mad and you hate me and if you want me to leave I will."

Geta quickly flopped over so he was looking back at his father, the tears now streaming down both of their faces, "Why do you hate me Dad?"

Goten looked shocked, he wasn't excepting that; his son though he hated him, no! He was trying to find something to say, trying to think of how to explain to his son that he was a drunken mess for months on end but that he could never hate him, but instead of speaking he reached out and pulled the boy onto his lap and held him in the tightest hug he could without choking or hurting him, "I could never hate you son," he whispered as he rocked the boy back and forth, "Never in this life."

Geta's sobs were larger now, Goten could feel him squeezing just as tightly back, and they didn't speak they sat like that until he cried himself to sleep. Goten managed to unwrap his arms from the boy and get him back into bed with his dog and the covers over his body but he didn't want to leave just yet, he pulled off his shoes and climbed into bed and laid next to him until he had fallen asleep too.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Goten's eyes jolted open as soon as he heard a strange sound coming from somewhere in the room. It took him a minute to realize he was still in the small bed with his son snoring softly next to him. He let his eyes adjust and looked around the room and his body went stiff when he saw the death stare he was getting from the doorway from his wife.

Goten inhaled a deep breath before pulling himself out of the small bed, as soon as he stood he could feel the pain in his lower back and mentally kicked himself for staying longer than expected. He wanted to lay with Geta for awhile but be out without Bra seeing him, he knew they weren't ready to face the problems that were plaguing them; but now he was caught. He bent down and dropped a quick kiss on his son's forehead and readjusted the covers to keep him warm before turning and making his way out of the room.

Goten didn't stop when he walked out of the room he continued on down the hallway and down the stairs to the darkened house. He walked slowly into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, he glanced at the green glowing numbers on the microwave and saw that it was three fifteen in the morning, _shit_, he mentally cursed.

Bra walked into the kitchen and the death stare hadn't left her face, Goten wanted to slink under the counter and hide but he didn't, he stayed still on the stool and looked into her stormy blue eyes and could see the pain he had caused.

"What are you doing here," she spoke sharply, her words dripping with anger. "I never invited you here and I don't want you here."

Goten dragged a hand through his sleep messed hair and looked at the woman standing in front of him. She looked fragile, she had lost weight and her eyes had bags under them; without thinking he stood up and walked over to where Bra stood, hands on her hips. As soon as he got close he could smell the alcohol, she had been out drinking, he could see her eyes weren't only filled with anger, but were blood shot too. "Bra," he said softly, "I know you're mad at me…" 

"Mad," she cut him off, and let out an un amused chuckle, "You think I'm mad Goten?" But he didn't respond, he just shook his head in agreement, not letting his eyes fall from hers. "I'm more than mad Goten I am fucking pissed," she seethed, her voice growing louder.

Goten could almost taste the liquor as her breath washed over his face, she hadn't been drinking beer, she was drinking something much stronger. He felt a pull in his gut and he wanted a drink; just smelling it was doing a number on his mind, he quickly tried to focus.

"I don't even want to see you Goten, I went out tonight to enjoy myself because all I fucking do is mope around and try and keep our son happy," she shook her head and was beginning to shake from the anger that was overwhelming her body. "You left us Goten, we were hurting too and you left us." 

He reached out to take her hand but she quickly swatted it away, "Don't fucking touch me," she gritted out between a clenched jaw. Goten looked at her completely dejected, he let his eyes fall to the ground. "Bra I want to fix this," his voice was on the verge of cracking, the sadness he felt was taking over. "I know I fucked up."

"I think you need to leave," Bra replied, there was nothing he could say to make her forgive him, especially right now. She had went out with her brother both wanting to drown there sorrows, what Trunks' problems were she didn't know, he wasn't willing to talk about it; but hers were well known to them both. They went out and danced and drank until they figured it was time to call it a night, she was so happy to have a brother like Trunks; there to help whenever needed. But pulling up to her parents house and seeing Goten's car had done a number on her; all the anger and sadness she had been suppressing rose to the top, she had not seen him in weeks, maybe even longer. She was still debating with herself what she wanted to do about their marriage.

"If that's what you want then I'll go," he looked up meeting her eyes once more, "We need to talk though Bra."

"I have nothing to say."

Goten took a step towards her and she froze, what was he doing? She watched as he looked deep into her eyes, as if he was trying to read her mind and then he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. The kiss didn't linger and she stood frozen in place, he pulled back and let his hand find her cheek, his thumb gently wiping away a stray tear. "I'll do anything in my power to make this right Bra," his voice was soft, "I know I screwed up and I know I hurt you and Geta badly, but I quit drinking and I've been getting my life back on track."

Bra shook her head slightly, "I don't trust you Goten," she swallowed back the sob that had found her throat, "You sliced me deep."

"I know baby," he closed his eyes trying to will back all of his emotions; he wanted to look strong, to show her he was going to make this right. "I promise I will fix this," he leaned in and placed a kiss on each one of her cheeks and finished with on her lips before turning and walking away. Bra stood in the kitchen frozen, her fingers over her lips, she watched him turn and go. She hoped to god what he said was true, she knew deep in her heart she never wanted to lose Goten; they had been through so much together, they had a son, they had a life together. But she also didn't know how she would ever find the strength to forgive him for all of the hurt he caused her, and especially the hurt he had caused Geta.

XxXxXxXxX

Pan looked over the last of her charts and let out a sigh of relief when the last one was signed off on. She was tired; she ended up having to pull a 24 hour shift and was not thrilled about it. Pan slowly stood and walked the long hall, saying her hello's and goodbyes to the other doctors and nurses on the floor.

A lot had happened in the last couple weeks. She had spent a ton of time with Austin trying to figure things out, trying to figure out where she was doing with her life. But with Austin it never seemed to work the way she wanted it to, they would always end up back in bed, or on the couch or against a wall. Pan shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

Austin had stayed in the hotel for two weeks and she had spent as much time as she could with him. They had had dinner and he had come over and watched movies when Chase was with them. But their time together was coming to an end, he had come to her the night before and told her his vacation time was up and he needed to head back to the states. He had grabbed her hand and told her that he wanted her to come with him, to bring Chase and come be with him like they were meant to be.

Pan felt her heart clench as she thought about it, as much as she loved being with Austin and the easiness that came with it she was never fully with him. Something inside of her always made her pull back, not give it all. Pan grabbed her jacket out of her locker and headed out of the hospital, her mind was running a mile a minute and as tired as she was she was wired. She headed to her car in the parking lot and decided to stop off at Trunks' and see Chase before he left for school, she through the car in gear and took off to Trunks' apartment.

XxXxXx

"Come on Chase it's time to get up," Trunks yelled into his sons room for the third time. "I have to drop you off at Grammys, I have an early meeting."

"Come on dad I don't wanna go to Grammys," Chase whined, "Please."

"Nope, get up now," his voice grew stern and Chase new the whining was over, so he pulled himself out of bed. Trunks shook his head and headed to the kitchen, he was so agitated lately and as much as he tried to hold it in it didn't work. He began grabbed the cereal out of the cabinet next to the refrigerator and then opened the door of the stainless steel appliance and grabbed the milk. Just as he was about to sit down at the breakfast bar he stopped when the buzzer for the door sounded, he glanced at the clock and didn't know who would show up at this time. He quickly padded over to the door and buzzed whoever it was in, he had a uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew exactly who it was, and sure enough when the elevator doors dinged and then opened he quickly regretted the decision to buzz her in.

"What are you doing here," he choked out as the black haired woman shot him a smile and walked towards where he had frozen at the door.

"I know you had that meeting this morning, I figured I would just come and get Chase so you don't have to take him to your mothers," Pan said still smiling, she could see the muscle around his jaw tighten and his brows furrow.

He didn't take his eyes off of hers, he had done his best to avoid her since the accidental walk in. "You should have called," his voice was low and he turned and walked through the door, "He's just getting up now."

"Sorry I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Pan walked further into the penthouse apartment and glanced around at the mostly clean living area. Her nose caught a wiff of the coffee and she followed it into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring herself some.

"Well it is a big deal, I don't need you just stopping by whenever you feel like it," he said coldly, his eyes following her every movement.

"Jeez Trunks what crawled up your ass," she shook her head at the man who was being as cold as ice. He had been so distant the last few times she had seen him, they barely spoke unless it had something to do with Chase and he never wanted to hang out anymore.

Trunks didn't respond to her question just let out a low grunt and walked over to his wall of windows that over looked the city, he took a few deep calming breaths and tensed as he felt her walking towards him.

"Trunks, seriously what is wrong with you?"

He placed a hand flat on one of the windows and leaned against it, trying to stay calm. She was asking him the wrong questions, he didn't want to fight right now, it was too early and their son was getting dressed in the other room.

He felt her hand on his shoulder and he instantly froze before moving away from her, he turned slowly looking her up and down, he could see the bags under her eyes from working the double shift, and she looked skinny again, too skinny, she needed to get back into the gravity chamber and do some training. Trunks quickly snapped out of his thoughts as she shifted her weight, looking nervous from his gaze.

"Trunks," she said softly, "Talk to me."

An evil smirk crossed his face, and he shook his head, "Talk to you Pan," he let out a laugh, "You really don't want me to talk to you."

"I don't understand why you are being so cold to me," she spoke softly still, her eyes never leaving his.

"Because Pan I don't want to see you," he said sternly, "I walked in on you fucking some guy in your apartment." Pan's demeanor quickly changed, he watched as she fumbled the coffee mug in her hands as her face turned white.

"Wha, what did.. I don't know," she couldn't get the sentence out as she tried to comprehend what he was talking about, she couldn't think straight. Without speaking anymore she retreated back into the kitchen, pulling herself up on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. She placed her cup of coffee down and laid her palms flat on the cool granite counter top. Trunks followed behind her and leaned against the counter next to the kitchen sink.

"I came to your place a few weeks ago, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me and Bra, but when I got there the door was open," he took a deep breath, he didn't want to re live the feelings that had ran through him on that day. "I told Chase to wait outside…"

"Oh my god, Chase was there," she whimpered.

"He was in the hall, I thought someone had broken in," he shook his head at the stupidity, "I walked in and couldn't find you, I heard the water running so I headed back to your bedroom and that's where I found you." He waited for her to speak, but she didn't, she just sat at the breakfast bar frozen, staring holes into the stainless steel refrigerator.

XxXxXxXxxXX

Goten walked out of the Satan City Police Department and stopped when he hit the sidewalk. The sun felt good on his skin, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he was hoping for good news when he got the call to come down to the station, but was quickly disappointed.

They had traced the voicemail he had gotten from Callie and it had come from a small town in Virginia; but when the local PD had searched the cities surrounding the tower the phone had pinged off of nothing turned up; they must have already moved on, the two of them weren't staying in one place for too long.

Instead of walking to his car he turned and headed the other way, he needed to see Geta and even though she probably didn't want him to he wanted to see Bra too; needed to see Bra. The air was muggy and as Goten made his way through the busy city, his mind had begun racing a mile a minute, nothing was getting easier; he thought once he had been sober for a while things would be better, he would be able to focus on making things right, maybe even thinking of something that would help find Callie; but so far that thinking was all wrong.

Goten brought a hand up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, then quickly pinned in the secret code to the private gate at the far end of capsule corporation that would let him in to road that lead to the lake house. He was getting nervous as he walked along the road side, his stomach was full of butterflies and he felt a bit nauseas. Goten wasn't sure how Bra was going to react to him just showing up, especially since she hadn't been too thrilled to find him in Bulma's house the other night. He shook the bad thoughts from his mind and continued the short trek until the lake house came into view; he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He could hear Bra yelling to Geta; they were outside, he hurried his pace a little more and turned the corner to come around to the front of the house.

Xxxxxxx

"Geta don't go out that far," Bra screamed to her son who didn't seem to care that the water went from 4 feet to over 10 feet in one simple drop off. "Mom I'm fine," he screamed back. Bra closed her eyes and leaned back against the Adirondack chair she sat in, he was testing her patience today.

"You know he'll be fine," a deep voice crooned from behind her, "He is a saiyan." Bra's eyes fluttered open and she turned to see Goten walking up to the side of her chair. His black eyes met her crystal blues and he smiled, "What are you doing here," she managed to choke out?

Goten broke the gaze and glanced out towards the water where Geta was splashing around, "I needed to see him," he said softly, before turning his attention back to Bra. "I was at the police station, and the only lead they had just turned up as a dead end." Goten sunk to the ground and pulled his sunglasses down from the top of his head, he didn't want Bra to see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Goten," she said softly, she watched as he picked at the green grass as he sat with his long legs extended out in front of him. They sat in peaceful silence for what seemed like an eternity but had actually only been minutes before Geta had spotted Goten and came barreling out of the water straight for him, arms flailing in the air.

"Dad," he screamed and lunged into Gotens muscular chest, laughing as Goten squeezed him in a bear hug.

"Hey little man," Goten smiled, ruffling the boys hair before he managed to pull out of the hug, "How's the water?"

"Come swim with me," Geta pleaded, grabbing Gotens hand, trying to pull him up from his spot in the grass, "Come on I'm bored out there all by myself." Bra let out a small laugh as Geta fell down on his butt after losing his grip on Gotens hand.

"I don't know if I can stay buddy, I just stopped by to talk to your mom quick," he flipped his sunglasses back to the top of his head and turned his gaze to Bra; he was relieved to see her features had softened, she wasn't shooting daggers his way anymore, and she smiled and gave him a nod of approval.

"Come on Dad please," he begged some more, jumping around as Goten got to his feet, "Mom tell dad he can come swim with me." Bra laughed she already had let Goten know it was ok, but she nodded again, "its ok with me."

"Yeah," Geta burst into cheers and fist pumps as Goten pulled off his shirt revealing his broad chest. Bra felt her breath catch in her throat as he went to undo his belt, she swallowed the lump that had gotten lodged in her throat and pushed the feelings she had wasn't expecting to hit he. Goten's gaze met hers once more and he slowly undid the button and the zipper on his loose fitting jeans before them down his legs and then off, he smirked at Bra, he could feel the sexual tension racing between them.

"Come on I'll race ya," Goten turned to Geta and smiled, "Ready, Go!" And without another thought Geta took off running to the water leaving Goten standing there with Bra once more. He could feel the air crackling between them, the tension in both their bodies building. "You can breathe now," he smirked at Bra as she pulled her eyes from his body up to his eyes, he smiled bigger when he saw the flush creep onto her cheeks.

"DAD," Geta screamed from the water, "COME ON!" Goten cocked his head to one side and looked Bra over once more and without saying another word turned and ran down to the edge of the lake and cannon balled in causing a fit of yells and laughter from his son.

XxXxXxXxX

Trunks stood at the entryway to the kitchen and watched as Pan continued to sob into her hands; he shoved his hands into his front pockets and slowly walked in, not sure what he should do. He was still angry, more than angry he thought, he was purely pissed off but seeing her cry like this tugged at the strings of his heart.

"Look Pan I didn't want to upset you," Trunks said softly as he inched closer to where she was perched on the stool. He grabbed a paper towel from the roll and held it out for her to take to wipe the tears from her face; something he was itching to do.

"I'm such an idiot," she cried into her hands, "Why do I always screw everything up?" Trunks silently cussed to himself and went to the stool next to her, situating his tall frame on it, trying to think of something nice to say, when he really wanted to agree with her.

"Look Pan, I get that you're a grown woman and all that, but I don't get why you keep pushing me away," he sighed, "I mean every time we start to get close again and things are going good you fuck it up," he shut his eyes, that last part had slipped out.

Pan sniffled and wiped her tears before meeting Trunks' gaze, "I don't deserve you Trunks, I haven't deserved you since I ran away all those years ago," she shook her head softly, "I can't forgive myself for that, so how can I expect you to have forgiven me?"

Trunks shook his head and sighed, "Pan I told you I'm over that, we've hashed that out how many times," he reached over and took her small hands in his much larger ones and squeezed, "I love you, and I wanted us to be a family; I have done everything for you and for Chase."

Pan felt the tears welling in her eyes again and swallowed the sob that was trying to push its way out, "I don't deserve this Trunks, I can't expect us to ever work out because we have such a bad past."

Trunks stood up and pulled his hands from hers, "Pan don't you fucking listen to me when I talk to you," his voice raising from the anger he was feeling, "I told you the past is the past I don't fucking care about that, I care about now, I care about the future, I care about you and Chase," he turned and paced towards the fridge his hands both fisted.

Pan stared at Trunks' back, she could see his shoulders tensed and knew he was trying to calm himself down, she felt the rage running through his body and watched as he unfisted and refisted his hands a few times before turning to face her once more. "Chase told me Austin was here, is that who you've been sleeping with again?" She didn't respond, just nodded. "Damn it Pan, what is it with you and him, seriously tell me, make me understand why you are so infatuated with that man and I will leave it be, I will let you go and move on with my life."

Pan let out a small sigh, she laid her hands flat on the cool black granite of the counter top and tried to think of how to explain everything to Trunks without making him more angry. "He just showed up Trunks, he knocked on my door and told me he was divorced and that he loves me," she stopped as his eyes closed and he took a few deep breaths, "And he was here for the past few weeks, so we've just been talking and hanging out…"

"And sleeping together," he added interrupting her.

"Yes Trunks and sleeping together," she shook her head, "But then he had to go, he asked me to come back to the states with him, to bring Chase and start a life with him."

"Like hell, I would never let that happen," he began pacing again, not wanting to listen to her talk anymore, this whole situation made him sick.

"Would you stop, you wanted me to explain so I am," she stood from the stool and walked the short distance to the sink, "I told him no, I told him Chase's dad is here and he's happy here; I'm happy here."

"So he left," Trunks let out a chuckle, "He fucking tells you he loves you and wants to be a family with you but then he just leaves?"

Pan didn't see the humor in the situation that Trunks obviously did and she was over the conversation at that point. She rinsed her coffee mug out and sat it in the deep sink, counting slowly to ten before turning to face Trunks once more.

"Look Pan I'm not going to lie to you I am pissed about this whole situation; I am pissed because I have tried to get through to you since you got back with Chase that I fucking love you, I want to be with you and then you just run back into the arms of that prick," Trunks let out an exasperated sigh, "I still love you Pan…"

"Mom what are you doing here," they both turned as Chase ran into the kitchen dressed in a pair of black Nike athletic shorts and nothing else. Pan quickly plastered a smile on her face and reached down and picked her son up. "Why are you crying Ma," he asked wiping the tear from her eye.

"I'm just tired baby and happy to see you," she leaned in and gave him kisses on his cheeks causing him to squeal in delight. He began wiggling around so she placed him back on his feet.

"I told you to get dressed Chase," Trunks said sternly to the boy, who answered with an eye roll, "Go now." And without another word Chase turned and stomped back towards his bedroom, he was in full attitude mode today, Trunks thought to himself.

"He hasn't been the best listener the past two days," Trunks said looking to Pan who had watched Chase storm out of the kitchen.

"I'll talk to him when we get home, he probably is just sick of being tossed back and forward between us or getting stuck with his grandparents cause we both are working so much," she hated the fact that he didn't have a stable home. As much as she tried to keep it simple for him, he was always on the move.

"I told you to cut back your hours at work and I would help pay for the apartment and the other bills," Trunks replied as if he could read her thoughts.

"I can't take your money," she said matter of factly, "That would be wrong."

"Pan it's not money for you, its money for our son, to give him a stable home; to be able to see his mom on a regular basis, don't you think that's what he needs?"

"I'll think about it ok," she responded lightly, it was an offer that would help her out tremendously and she could see it in his eyes how much he wanted to do this, wanted her to relax a little and spend more time with their son. "I should probably get him home then; you don't think your mom will mind him not coming over?"

"No he needs you, not my mother," he smiled, the first real smile she had seen since she arrived at his penthouse. "Look Pan, it's going to take me a while to let all this go, to look past this whole Austin thing again, but if I do, I need to know you will give us a chance, a real chance."

Pan let her eyes meet his and gave a small nod, "I do love you Trunks."

Trunks' smile grew wider, "I know you do baby, you just got an odd way of showing it."

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXX


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Bra sat back in the Adirondack chair she had been relaxing in and watched as Goten and Geta splashed around in the lake. She was so thrilled that he was here, spending time with their son, but could she forgive him as easily as Geta had?

The sun was hot, it was noon now and it was shining high in all its glory; Bra lifted herself off the wooden chair, throwing her fashion magazine down in the process, she slipped off her green bikini wrap and trekked down towards the bank of the lake.

The grass was cool on her feet, she couldn't wait to let them sit in the water and as she walked towards the sounds of yelling and giggling she couldn't help but smile at the two of them, both acting like children.

"Mom," Geta called when he noticed her at the edge of the lake, "Get in!" Bra laughed out loud as the child made a bee line for her, she knew she would end up wet eventually, but for now she took a seat on the edge of the grass and let her feet slip into the cool water. It was amazing to watch the two of them together, so many similarities between them and Geta was still so young. It went far beyond looks too; the way he laughed and smiled and his sense of humor, he loved to joke and he had a big heart.

"I'm ok right now baby," she smiled, ruffling his hair as he leaned against her legs in the water, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Goten swam up towards where she was now seated too. "Maybe you should go in and get a drink, it's hot out here," she cocked her head watching as he thought about it.

"Alright," Geta replied quickly, pulling himself up out of the water, "You want anything dad?"

"Sure sport, whatever you grab is fine," Goten smiled up to his son and watched the boy take off towards the house in full sprint. He turned his gaze to Bra who was leaning back on her elbows, letting the sun shine hit her entire body; she looked like a blue haired goddess. He watched as a tiny trickle of sweat ran down her temple and then continued down her cheek, he swallowed hard, he felt his blood rising, his fingers itching to touch her.

"Quit staring at me," Bra said softly, not even looking his way.

"I'm not staring," Goten replied quickly before pulling himself up out of the water so that he was now sitting right next to her, "I was admiring." He was happy when he heard her let out a soft laugh, he loved the sound of her laughing. Bra slipped her sun glasses up to the top of her head before turning to look towards Goten. She felt her cheeks flush as her eyes met his; they were completely black and with the sun shining on him they looked like sparking onyx, her breath caught in her chest as they stared into each other's eyes, her throat ran dry and her breath quickened; he was going to kiss her, she could feel it. She was unable to look away, she couldn't make her body move; did she want him to kiss her, she knew her answer when she felt her body straighten and her head tilt as his lips came crashing down on hers.

It only lasted a few seconds but they both didn't want to pull away when they heard the front door of the house slam and Geta running loudly towards them; he was shouting something about the drinks but neither of them cared what it was they were going to be drinking. Goten made the first move to end it, he didn't want Geta to start asking questions about the two of them, at least not today.

Their eyes met briefly once more and Goten's heart jumped at the smile on Bra's face; she looked even more beautiful than before with the flush that had crept up her neck to her cheeks. Before either of them could speak Geta was there handing Bra an orange soda and then turning his attention to Goten he offered him a Miller Lite. "We have your favorite dad," he smiled.

Goten looked at the beer in his sons hand and then to Bra, not sure what he should do. _His favorite. _It took him a second to realize how screwed up he must have looked in front of his son, the constant drinking, the ignoring, god how could he have been so stupid.

"Actually buddy I wouldn't mind having the beer instead," Bra smiled taking the blue can from her son's hand, "Dad can have the orange pop." They quickly made the switch, Goten silently thanking her, hoping she knew how much that little act of kindness meant to him.

"Ma , can I go see if Grammy's home yet," Geta asked kicking at some dandelions that were popping up in the grass?

"Go ahead, but don't stay if their busy or in the middle of anything," Bra said to the boy who was not paying any attention to her; as soon as he had heard go ahead he had taken off towards the house.

"GETA," Goten bellowed, making him freeze in his tracks. They watched as he slowly turned around and walked back to where he and Bra were still sitting, "Listen to your mother," Goten scolded when the boy was back in front of them.

"Jeez dad I heard what she said," Geta responded, kicking at the grass once more. Bra looked to Goten and smiled before turning back to Geta, "Listen, put your helmet on if you're going to ride your bike I don't want to hear from Grammy you showed up without it on again, and put on some shoes, no going barefoot, and maybe a shirt too."

"I don't want to where a shirt, I want to show off my muscles like dad," he responded before leaping onto Gotens back.

"Fine, you better go now because you need to be back here in two hours, we have some things to do today," Bra cocked her head and watched Goten as he tickled Geta before setting him back onto his feet. "Did you hear me Geta?"

"Mom, yes," he whined, "Can I go now?" Bra just nodded and without another thought Geta bounded towards where his bike lay on its side in the grass. She watched to make sure he picked up his helmet and then smiled as he rode off down the trail to her parent's house.

Goten leaned all the way back, so he was now laying in the soft green grass; Bra followed his lead and did the same, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of hanging out with Goten again. She had missed him more than anyone could imagine, he wasn't just her husband, or the father to her child, he was also her best friend.

They both didn't speak; instead they just laid and listened to the sounds of the world around them. It was nice enjoying the comfortable silence and the feel of being together again, even if it was only for the moment.

"I should go," Goten said turning his head to the side and opening his eyes, "I've probably over stayed my welcome." He sat up and watched as Bra did the same, he turned and faced her, their eyes meeting once more.

Bra couldn't find a suitable answer, she didn't know if she wanted him to go. She was too trapped in his dark gaze; she watched him, her eyes still locked with his as he stood to his feet. He took a moment and stretched out his long legs and then his arms, she watched as the muscles rippled and she swallowed hard once more. Then he reached out and offered her a hand, which she graciously took.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with Geta today Bra, I know we have a lot of issues and all but it really means a lot to me," he smiled that Son smile and she felt her heart melt more than it already had.

"You can see him any time you'd like Goten, I would never keep you from your son," her voice would barely come out, she was so nervous; her mind kept replaying the kiss they shared just a short time ago.

"Thank you," he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss to the forehead, he smiled when he pulled away from her and turned and walked towards the Adirondack chair that held his shirt and jeans, he pulled both of them on, and noticed Bra watching him, his heart warmed; he knew if they just spent more time together, if he could just prove to her he was sorry and had changed that they would be ok.

She followed him to the back gate where he had come in at, "You sure you don't want a ride?" He shook his head and smiled, pulling his sunglasses down to cover his eyes, "Actually I think I'm going to fly, I haven't done it in way to long."

"Be careful Goten," she said softly.

"I will," he flashed that son grin once more, "I'll see ya later."

Bra stood back and watched as he looked up into the sky, now that he had mentioned it she realized she hadn't taken a flight in a long time either, she used to love it, the feeling of freedom. She looked up into the sky closing her eyes, letting the sun beat down on her cheeks. It would be a perfect day for it, the sun shining, and the sky bright and blue. Her thoughts were broken when she felt a hand on her cheek; she opened her eyes to Goten standing too close.

"Go out with me," he spoke so softly, she could barely hear the words.

"What," she asked him, a little confused?

"Go out with me, on a date. Let me take you somewhere nice, we can talk and laugh," his other hand found the other cheek and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her soft lips, "Please?" Bra nodded 'yes' and he leaned in and pressed one more kiss to her lips. "Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at eight?" He chuckled when she just nodded again, he took his hands from her face and took a couple steps forward, "See ya tomorrow babe," and with that she shot up into the sky, leaving her standing there trying to understand what feelings were running through her body at the time.


End file.
